Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin: Kagome
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Todo parecía decir que llego el final de sus aventuras… ya no había nada de utilidad ni emocionante por vivir, más un secreto se descubre en el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Kagome… algo que cambiara su vida o lo que creía que lo era...
1. Chapter 1

**El Regreso de la Princesa Saiyayin: Kagome**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Yo no soy propietaria de los anime de Inuyasha ni Dragon Ball Z, (sino ni de broma Inuyasha estaría como protagonista ni mucho menos vinculado con Kagome chan, ni Diecisiete habría sido absorvido tan facil por Cell para luego nunca más poner un pie en la serie)

**Resumen: **Todo parecía decir que llego el final de sus aventuras… que ya no había nada de utilidad ni emocionante por vivir, más un secreto se descubre en el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Kagome… algo que cambiara su vida o lo que creía que lo era.

¡Estoy tan emocionada al anunciar mi 3° fanfic! Y sin duda cada vez agarro mucho la mano para que tanto la narrativa y la base fueran mejor! Siempre sus comentarios y criticas constructivas serán muy bien recibidas y contestare a cada una. ¡Sin más alla va!

**Capitulo I:**

Una joven mujer estaba barriendo la entrada de su casa cuando escucho la tierra temblar bajo sus pies… por un momento había estado tan petrificada que no había podido moverse.

- ¡Querida! ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestiono un joven hombre que salía de la casa… sus ojos brillando preocupados mientras abrazaba a su esposa, esta negó su cabeza sin una respuesta.

Imaginen su sorpresa al ver un enorme oyó en medio de los bosques del templo de su familia - ¿P-pero que…? – con sigilo el comenzó a acercarse… un débil llanto podía oírse desde dentro de una enorme y redonda esfera… de lo que parecía una nave.

De repente la imagen de un hombre y una mujer aparecieron haciendo al matrimonio saltar de miedo en lo imponentes que ambos lucían – Es… un holograma – afirmo ella un poco más aliviada.

- Terrícolas… si usted escucha este mensaje… queremos pedir un favor, nuestro planeta de guerreros Vegita fue atacado por un codicioso extraterrestre Freezar… a fin de preservar a nuestra pequeña hija de sus crueles manos… la hemos enviado a su planeta… por favor, cuiden bien de ella… a sus quince la verdad le será revelada… su nombre es Kagome – termino la transmisión con la mirada dura pero triste de ambos.

Ellos dieron un brinco al ver la capsula abrirse revelando una hermosa bebe con cabellos negros como sus ojos… ambos sintieron sus ojos suavizar, apenas era de unos pocos meses de vida.

La mujer al instante la tomo en sus brazos, - Querido… mira que hermosa es – decía renaciendo un amor ante la frágil criatura - ¿podríamos conservarla…? – vio la mirada dura de este.

- ¡Oh vamos! Somos los únicos que sabemos su verdadero origen… y siempre hemos querido una hija… onegai – lo miro con ojos llenos de ternura junto con los inocentes de la pequeña que parpadeaba lindamente en él.

El joven sintió aflojar ante aquellas miradas tan tramposas – Esta bien… - suspiro en lo que sonrió viendo chillar infantilmente a su esposa de felicidad y reír lindamente a la bebe – entonces bienvenida a la familia… Kagome – acaricio su suave cabellito sonriendo.

Ahora solo tendrían que buscar la manera de guardarlo en secreto… hasta de la niña misma, hasta que ella cumpliera sus quince y estuviera lista para saberlo.

Quince años después

Kagome al haber finalizado la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de las cuatro almas volvía nuevamente a su tiempo, con la promesa de reencuentro con algunos de sus amigos y una triste pero conmovedora despedida para otros… vino el regreso.

Al salir del poso y de la ermita que lo contenía en su interior al instante sintió como los rayos del sol tocaban sus finos rasgos.

Ella durante este año en la era feudal había crecido bastante, ya cumplido sus quince años se había hecho mucho más hermosa, sus rasgos se habían suavizado como su piel pálida y lisa, su cabello había crecido hasta casi sus rodillas, sus curvas desarrolladas. Ella estaba en como dirían la "flor de la juventud".

Pero no solo había crecido físicamente sino también en fuerza, ella luego de convertirse en una buena amiga con el taiyoukai Sesshoumaru la había entrenado para la batalla, tanto físicamente como en el arte de la espada.

De hecho hasta le había regalado la suya propia en un dulce gesto, ¡hecho con uno de sus propios colmillos! Yuki no Tsuki. Ella lo había nombrado en honor a él, aunque pueda parecer frío como la nueve… en realidad era un secreto como la misma luna.

Aun podía recordar como derrotaron a Naraku en la batalla final, ellos habían podido acabar con el, fue la batalla más dura y difícil de todas… pero aun así todo había salido bien… ya muerto el medio demonio ella había pedido que los deseos sinceros de sus corazones se cumplieran.

Miroku perdió su agujero, Kohaku había recuperado su vida gracias a Sesshoumaru y este su brazo perdido, con Kykio ella había recuperado su propia alma… no la que Kagome había prestado para su venir del país de los muertos.

Ya que ella no era en realidad su reencarnación… sino solamente al compartir pequeños rasgos… y que la joya naciera en su pecho por voluntad de los dioses y la misma Shikon que al cumplirse un deseo puro… esta simplemente volvió al cuerpo de Kagome pero esta vez se mezclo con su misma esencia… quedando la muchacha como la Shikon.

También fue la ultima vez que pudo estar con ellos y despedirse… aun con lágrimas en los ojos, sintió que la magia del pozo había desaparecido… pero aun así, sabía que ellos serían felices y estarían con bien… solo eso causo que una verdadera sonrisa viniera a su rostro.

Al entrar a su casa no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente - ¡Mama, abuelo, Souta! ¡Ya regrese! – grito tirando su pesada mochila amarilla a un costado.

Escuchando su alegre voz al instante los tres se volvieron a Kagome, al instante su madre abrazándola con mucha fuerza como su hermano mientras derramaron algunas lagrimas… Kagome surco sus cejas apenada de haberlos preocupado tanto.

Esa tarde habían celebrado un feliz quince para ella, aunque era una fiesta intima solo para los miembros de su familia. Luego de almorzar y que Kagome contará el final de su aventura.

- Así es como derrotamos a Naraku y la Shikon no Tama volvió dentro de mí cuerpo… - toco el lugar donde residía su corazón – el pozo se ha cerrado y ahora ya no me queda nada pendiente por hacer – su voz a lo ultimo sonó un poco vacía… como si algo le dijera que todo no había terminado para ella… ¡pero era imposible! ¿no?

Luego dio cuenta de las intensas miradas de su familia y forzó una sonrisa, no quería que creyeran que no le agradaba estar con ello ¡no significaba nada de eso!

Es solo que ella no creía poder seguir con su vida de antes… ella no podía hacer sus pensamientos en que nada había pasado y listo… dio un suspiro confuso.

Vio confusa como su madre y su abuelo habían compartido una mirada fugaz con su abuelo que aumento su perplejidad… parecían que ocultasen algo.

- Kagome chan… hay algo que queremos decirte – nunca había escuchado a su madre con un tono tan serio y a la vez temeroso en su vida.

- ¡Mama… no es necesario! – su hermanito agitaba sus manos rápidamente, como queriendo evitar que algo pasará ¿Qué era?

Señora Higurashi negó suavemente su cabeza – No Souta… es su derecho saber… lo sabes como tu abuelo y yo – ante su reprimenda el agacho su cabeza en pena.

Kagome ahora puso un rostro serio… algo ocurría con su familia… y ella no tenía ni idea – Mama… dime ¿ocurrió algo malo? – su voz era un poco de mando, estaban comenzando a preocuparla.

La señora suspiro – Kagome tenemos algo que contarte… por favor mantén la calma y escucha toda la historia antes de sacar tus conclusiones – dijo lentamente, Kagome asintió un poco tensa.

De esa manera la señora Higurashi contó a su hija adoptiva todo lo que había ocurrido y como ella había llegado a sus vidas en aquella capsula marciana y la habían adoptado y criado desde entonces.

Kagome sintió como si el mundo se había volteado completamente a lo que había creído durante toda su vida… - Como puede ser… ¿entonces no soy realmente tu hija? – su voz sonaba un poco hueca y llena de incredulidad.

Su madre suspiro… mirando a su abuelo de reojo quien asintió en aprobación – Vamos Kagome hay algo que queremos mostrarte – dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie… ella asintió siguiéndolo.

Llegaron a una ermita abandonada en su santuario… era la que ozii san siempre mantenía alejada de ella y con llave… ella nunca se había preocupado en entrar ya que pensaba era solo un almacén de chuchearías o algo así.

Pero al entrar amplio sus ojos al ver una especie de enorme nave-esfera de plata.

- Esta es la capsula donde te encontramos hace quince años… en ese tiempo solo eras una bebe de unos pocos días y decidimos adoptarte – decía la mujer mientras veía como su hija deslizaba sus dedos en la cosa casi con miedo – te dejaremos para que puedas estar tranquila hija – dijo poniendo una mano con suavidad en su hombro.

La muchacha asintió un poco perdida en sus pensamientos – Gracias – susurro, los tres la miraron un momento más y salieron para ir dentro de la casa y dejar que su mente procesara los últimos acontecimientos.

Kagome quedo un segundo allí hasta que sus ojos visualizaron un pequeño botón, tocándolo la nave dio un sonido y se abrió… dentro era tan extraño pero de alguna manera familiar, en un pequeño rincón vio lo que parecía un pequeño colgante… tomándolo suavemente en sus manos lo examino.

Era una rara flor roja adornada con pequeñas piedras negras y azules. Lo toco con desliz… era tan delicado y hermoso a la vez.

Dio un paso atrás cuando desde dentro de la nave apareció una ilusión… eran un hombre con el cabello en puntas y barba color negro y una bella mujer con el cabello largo oscuro. Ambos miraban tan imponentes pero… ella pudo ver un brillo suave en sus ojos.

Le daban tanta calidez y melancolía… ¿Quiénes eran?

- Si estas mirando este mensaje es que ya has cumplido los quince años Kagome… nosotros somos tus padres el rey Vegeta y la reina Ishel del planeta vegita… el planeta donde naciste – la voz del hombre era grave pero con cierta luz en el… mientras que la mujer miraba muy triste.

- Tu en realidad eres un saiyayin… somos miembros de la raza guerrera de los más poderosos del universo… pero apareció un individuo que logro derrotarnos por lo que tuvimos que evacuarte para que permanezcas a salvo de este cruel individuo y nunca pudiera utilizarte como ha hecho con todos nosotros – aquí su voz celebraba rabia.

Kagome escuchaba fríamente, ella no conocía quien habría sido… pero ya sentía un profundo resentimiento hacía el – Nosotros… tampoco habremos sobrevivido a su tiranía… pero aun así todavía tienes un hermano… - la mujer que sería su madre hablo.

La pelinegra cerro sus ojos de dolor, aunque ella no los había conocido hasta hoy sintió una fuerte punzada en su estomago, nunca sabría nada más de ellos más que este mensaje… fue cuando escucho la ultima parte que amplio sus ojos… una leve esperanza en ellos… ella tenía a su hermano.

- Hai, el es tu hermano mayor Vegeta… tienes que ir en su búsqueda y recuerda donde tu raza es… ¡eres la princesa de los Saiyayin! Mantén nuestro legado con honor y jamás te rindas – Kagome asintió con mucha firmeza… como si ellos realmente estuvieran frente a ella y le estuvieran dando una valiosa encomienda.

Ahora ambos solo miraban en silencio – Deseamos que crezcas fuerte y honorable Kagome, adiós – dijeron ambos con un poco de tristeza pero sin perder su porte.

Al instante que se despidieron una luz toco la frente de Kagome y muchos recuerdos pasaron en su mente, ella agarro su cabeza del dolor dando un pequeño quejido por esto… todo de su planeta, la voz de sus padres, sus poderes, su legado saiyan… todo volvía.

Unos minutos después el dolor termino apagándose automáticamente la energía en aquella nave galáctica.

Pero en cambio la actitud de Kagome cambio un poco, ella ya no celebraba sus ojos calidos sino que eran de un negro muy frió y su postura se había vuelto frígida.

Centrando su ki en su mano luego lo cerro con fuerza – Esta bien padres, cumpliré con su ultimo deseo – salio de aquella ermita observando el sol a lo alto – encontrare a mi hermano mayor Vegeta – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa… aquí ella había recuperado su actitud y personalidad saiyayin perdida por tantos años.

Con calma ingreso en su casa y percibió al instante el débil "ki" de su familia – "Hpm… con que esto era en realidad" – ella nunca había adivinado en realidad como nombrarlo… hasta ahora.

Vio a su familia adoptiva mirándola fijamente… como esperando que en cualquier momento explotara y dijera que los odiaba, dando un leve suspiro tomo asiento.

- Miren… aunque estoy un poco enfadada por habérmelo ocultado se que tuvieron sus razones… y a pesar de haberme adoptado cuidaron de mi y me amaron como una verdadera familia… que es lo que son, no importa que siempre serán mi mama, mi abuelo y mi pequeño hermanito – dio una suave sonrisa en ellos.

Aunque ella haya cambiado su carácter un poco… no trataría con brusquedad a la familia que la amo y cuido casi toda su vida, ella en cambio los protegería y velaría por ellos.

Al escuchar aquellas valiosas palabras nuevamente Kagome fue abalanzada por muchos abrazos llenos de cariño y disculpas.

- Kagome chan… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – cuestiono su madre unos segundos después, ella cambio su expresión por una seria.

- Bueno yo… quería ir en busca de mi hermano mayor – aquí todos miraron sorprendidos – por eso comenzare a… - fue interrumpida por su hermanito.

- ¡No! – agitaba fuertemente su cabeza en negación – No quiero que vuelvas a irte hermana… ¡quiero que te quedes aquí! – el no quería que ella se olvidara de ellos… de él.

Kagome puso una suave sonrisa, poso una mano en la cabeza de su hermano que la miro sorprendido – No te preocupes otooto… no me iré para siempre, pero es algo que tengo que hacer, lo necesito – decía con suavidad, el muchacho agacho su cabeza en derrota al ver que ella realmente quería ir.

- Además… no me iré mañana, primero quiero entrenar lo mayor posible para mi viaje… ¡y también tendrás que aprender a ser el nuevo sacerdote de la ermita! – revolvió sus cabellos divertidamente.

Tanto Souta como los demás rieron de buena gana, los ojos de este brillaron en perspectiva - ¡De verdad Kagome!, ¡vamos, vamos ahora! – se levanto yendo corriendo hacía afuera… el quería ser fuerte como su hermana mayor.

Kagome asintió acompañándolo… al salir cambio un rostro serio, entrenaría muy duramente como nunca en su vida… ¡ella alzaría la raza de los saiyayin!

Tanto la señora Higurashi como su padre vieron a los niños salir, - Creo que hicimos lo correcto, papa… - dijo la mujer sonriendo orgullosa como el anciano, observando como Kagome comenzaría a enseñar el tiro con arco a Souta.

Desde el descubrimiento del verdadero origen de Kagome habían pasado varios días, ella había dado lo mejor en si en aquel entrenamiento, volviendo a veces casi en la muerte pero aumentando su poder enormemente. Sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Ahora estaban todos en la puerta de la ermita dispuestos a despedirla, Kagome procedió a abrazar a su madre con una sonrisa apenada al verla llorar, luego a su abuelo y por ultimo a Souta.

- Seguir entrenando… y si paras sabes que lo sabré – advirtió en lo que el rió nerviosamente, al parecer lo había pensado. Ella dio un pequeño suspiro en sus ocurrencias.

Le dio una sonrisa, realmente se había sorprendido al descubrir que poseía poderes espirituales similares a los de Miroku mismo.

Pues ella se había dado cuenta en la era feudal que su energía no era rosa como la de Kykio… sino un brillante azul celeste… y como le era más fácil concentrarla en su cuerpo a diferencia de la miko muerta. Ahora ella sabía el porque… realmente nunca fue su reencarnación… que daba gracias a Kami.

No era que la odiaba ni nada, pero ella prefería tener un propio pasado y no ser ensombrecido por el de otro, gracias.

Finalmente acomodo su mochila pesada en su espalda y de apoco comenzó a levitar en los aires, - ¡Cuídate Kagome! ¡vuelve pronto! – fueron los gritos de su familia, ella dio un saludo con su mano y comenzó a viajar.

En los recuerdos que recibió había visto que al parecer los de su raza podían volar… de modo que como parte de sus ejercicios se propuso aprender a hacerlo, luego de varios intentos (y muchos moretones) aprendió que la manera era concentrando su ki… ¡y guala! Pudo comenzar a dar vuelo.

Ahora se dirigía a las ciudades en busca de un poder fuerte o algo que diera una pista, como ellos vivían lejos de las grandes colonias solo pocas veces había visto a monstruos o criaturas parlantes… pero ahora descubriría todo eso.

Dio un leve toque a la flor que colgaba en su cuello, ella sin embargo tenía la seguridad de encontrar a quien buscaba, algo dentro de ella se lo decía. Nuevamente escondió el collar entre sus ropas.

Dio un poco más de velocidad a su vuelo, ella no sabía por donde empezar… ¡pero que más da! Por ahora disfrutaría el suave viento en su cara… ¡sip! Esto de apoco va mejorando.

En la casa de la familia de Bulma

Vegeta ahora se encontraba entrenando fervientemente en la nueva y avanzada maquina de gravedad hecha por Bulma.

- "Al final aquella mujer ha hecho algo de utilidad" – pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa, sin cuenta de si mismo sus ojos en ligera suavidad al recordad a la terrícola.

De pronto una imagen de sus padres y una pequeña bebe apareció en su mente, sin evitarlo su cuerpo quedo congelado.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ahora aparecía en su mente la memoria de sus padres?... y de su pequeña hermana menor… el solo la había visto una o dos veces de pequeño…

- "Ahora tendría que cumplir más o menos quince… si quince años" – se decía viniendo unos curiosos y grandes ojos negros brillantes en su memoria – "pero Kagome… ella debe de estar…" – sacudió su cabeza sin poder terminar la frase ni en su propia mente.

- No es tiempo de pensar en eso – se dijo con resolución tomando nuevamente posición de combate y entrenando sus golpes.

Freezar ya estaba muerto, Kakaroto lo había asesinado… su familia y su planeta fueron vengados.

Pero ahora el tenía que entrenar para volverse más fuerte que ese guerrero de segunda categoría, siendo un súper saiyayin… de esta manera demostraría que el príncipe Vegeta era el más fuerte del Universo.

Sus movimientos aumentaron el doble, solo faltaban pocos meses para que la predicción de aquel sujeto del futuro se cumpliera y aquellos androides apareciesen.

Pero aun así no pudo sacar aquel asunto totalmente de su mente… y es que no sabía lo que el día de mañana le esperaba… ¡oh las sorpresas de la vida!

**A/N: **Esto es el resultado de pasar todos los días siendo obligada a ver Dragon Ball y las aventuras de las esferas del dragón… que mi mente divage a como pudo aver sido… umm si mesclaba a Kagome chan aquí, era tanta mi curiosidad que un día comence un nuevo archivo word y sin darme cuenta tenía ya varias piezas lista. Aunque no sea común… ¡me encanta como salio!

Por eso ahora les dejo a ustedes decidir si es tan bueno para que continue, esperare con ansias sus comentarios… ¡y sin más me marcho! (por ahora, je, je, je)


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy tratando de actualizar, y soportar al mismo tiempo el poco tiempito que tengo antes de tener que ir a tomar el colectivo a mi casa… sin mas dejo el 2º capitulo!

**Capitulo II:**

Ahora todos estaban teniendo un agradable momento en la enorme casa de Bulma, ya que tocaba un domingo y ya habían pasado casi todo el periodo de tiempo en el entrenamiento y duro esfuerzo.

Bulma había invitado a sus amigos a un almuerzo con ella, Milk no lo pensó mucho ya que descansaría de hacer grandes cantidades de comida para Goku que parecía más hambriento por las peleas.

En fin los que vinieron fueron Goku, Gohan y Milk… al que también se accedió Picoro al ver allí a sus compañeros de entrenamiento (aunque de mala gana)

También Krilin y Yamcha quienes ya habían permanecido unos días anteriores allí para entrenar… lo que significaba una muy buena idea un descanso.

- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy muy lleno! – decía Goku frotando con cariño su estomago.

- Después de toda la cantidad que comiste no dudaría si la familia de Bulma cayera en bancarrota, Goku – rió Krilin de él, todos comenzaron sus risas divertidas viendo como el súper saiyayin solo tocaba su nuca en nerviosismo.

Pero había alguien que no estaba muy contento con estas "inesperadas" visitas, - ¿Por qué demonios tengo que desperdiciar mi día aquí? – gruño el príncipe saiyayin cruzándose de brazos.

- Es por que te has pasado todos los días encerrado en aquella dichosa maquina de gravedad… - decía Bulma mientras se sentaba en una silleta con sombrilla disfrutando de la brisa – no te hará mal tomar un poco de aire fresco – aconsejo con una sonrisa para el.

La ceja del príncipe tembló - ¡Esto es toda culpa tuya mujer! ¡tu y tu gran boca trajeron a estos molestos aquí! – grito con irritación.

Ahora Bulma estaba molesta – ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡simio malagradecido! ¡si no te gusta puedes irte! Al fin y al cabo nadie te necesita aquí – giro su rostro obstinado de él. Vegeta solo volvió a gruñir a ella.

Todos inteligentemente solo veían los disparos a una prudente distancia tanto para poder escucharlo pero sin salir con unas balas sobre ellos.

Goku dio un leve suspiro… decidido a parar esta locura antes que alguien saliera herido… o peor, Trunks no pudiera concebirse por estos dos. Apenas retuvo una risa al imaginarse a ambos como padres.

Tal parece que Picoro noto esto porque estrecho los ojos en desconfianza hacía el… más le valía no decir nada sobre la identidad de aquel muchacho… o el mismo le haría pagar.

- Bueno, bueno ya cálmense – decía Goku con las manos en son de paz al ver las dos miradas asesinas que recibía - ¡porque mejor no tenemos una pelea de calentamiento! ¡que dices Vegeta! – dio una sonrisa sabiendo que esto cambiaria el animo del guerrero.

Como lo imagino el gruñido del príncipe cambio por una sonrisa engreída - ¿Quieres luchar Kakaroto? ¡Bien, te enseñare el resultado de mi entrenamiento en estos años! – su voz era totalmente confiada que hizo curiosidad al pelinegro.

Con esto ambos se pusieron en posición defensiva, aumentando de repente su ki, haciendo a todos ampliar sus ojos en sorpresa… de verdad estos dos eran extraordinariamente fuertes.

Cuando estaban por dar el primer golpe… algo que venía a ellos llamo su atención.

Con Kagome

La muchacha había estado buscando durante varios días… casi una semana.

Algo en su cintura se movía, era como una especie de cola de simio. Ella lo miraba curiosa, hace casi dos días había despertado con una cola en ella… aunque al principio se había sorprendido bastante también dio cuenta que era de su legado saiyayin.

Ahora ella solo la ajustaba en su cintura como había visto a sus padres hacer en aquella grabación. Sus ojos se nublaron en su recuerdo… ¿Cómo no había podido conseguir una pista sobre su hermano? ¿acaso solo era una infantil esperanza la que mantenía?

De golpe una energía llego a sus sentidos haciendo que se tensara… - "Este ki… es muy idéntico al mió… parece, será… ¡saiyayin!" – grito su mente ampliando sus ojos.

Sin perder un segundo ella tomo toda su velocidad hacía allí, gracias a su suerte estaba en un lugar muy cercano y en unos pocos segundos llegaría.

Por fin pudo llegar… quedo levitando en el aire observando detalladamente a los sujetos que la mayoría la observaban con completa sorpresa, ella había traído baja su capucha… por lo que no pudieron ver la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, de seguro esto sería divertido.

Vegeta y los guerreros Z observaron cuidadosamente la energía que se acercaba a increíble velocidad a ellos.

- ¡Ya esta aquí! – grito Krilin y como invocado apareció en frente suyo una figura levitando.

Vegeta la observo, no era muy alta, quizás le daría solo en la barbilla, con unos vaqueros ajustados… y no pudo reconocer su rostro por que estaba cubierta por la capucha de su camiseta. Pero sabía que se trataba de una mujer.

Ella bajo lentamente, observando a cada unos de los tensos guerreros, por un segundo más su mirada cayo en Goku y Gohan para luego dirigirse a Vegeta en lo que parecía una eternidad.

- ¿Qué rayos estas mirando? – gruño fríamente el príncipe en su actitud.

Lo único que se escucho fue una divertida risita de ella – Así que… tu eres Vegeta el príncipe de la raza Saiyayin ¿no? – su voz suave puso en alerta a todos… ella no era cualquier cosa para saber quien realmente era Vegeta.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, estupida… en este momento me dirás quien eres – aquí se había colocado muy seriamente, el levemente reconocía aquella voz pero no daba cuenta de donde.

- Veo, veo… - su actitud arrogante nunca cambió – pero te lo diré si realmente pruebas que eres el príncipe… pelea conmigo – puso una rápida posición de ataque.

Vegeta dio un gruñido en su impertinencia – Te matare por tus palabras – amenazo tomando también posición.

- Eso lo veremos… dependiendo de cuanto valor tenga para ti – sus misteriosas palabras fueron silenciados al ver que fue contra el guerrero z y le lanzo una patada en la que este a solo milímetros la esquivo. La batalla había comenzado.

Todos los demás observaban sorprendidos su pelea, - Esa chica… es muy fuerte… además hay algo en su ki que me parece conocido – declaro Goku con una seriedad que era de pocas situaciones, solo para las peleas.

Entre golpes y puñetazos la muchacha pudo esquivar a duras penas sus golpes… su hermano era extremadamente fuerte, pero tendría que aguantar un poco más.

Amplio sus ojos al ver una patada dirigida a ella, instintivamente utilizo su cola para esquivarlo en el último momento y tomar distancia. Dio un suspiro interno, estuvo muy cerca.

Vegeta amplio levemente sus ojos… tenía una cola.

- ¡Papa, tiene cola como los saiyayin! – grito Gohan apuntando a la chica, Goku asintió dudoso, entonces esa similitud que había encontrado era debido a que también era un saiyayin.

El príncipe no lo creía… los únicos saiyayin sobrevivientes eran Kakaroto, Napa, Raditz y el mismo… no había otro, a menos que…

Amplio sus ojos en incredulidad y leve esperanza en ellos – K-Kagome… ¿eres Kagome? – su voz era exigente y un poco desesperante. Todos parpadeaban aun más confundidos por la situación si era posible.

La niña dio un suspiro exagerado, sacándose la capucha de la cabeza la mayoría guardo el aliento. Era una muchacha realmente preciosa de unos quince años con el cabello largo negro brillante hasta las rodillas y ojos negros brillantes y un poco divertidos.

- Pensé que sabría de quien era desde mucho antes… bueno, te reconocí al parecerte a padre ¿sabes? – dijo dando unos pasos a un aturdido Vegeta que solo la observaba… era verdad, era la misma imagen de su madre y su voz era levemente parecida a la de ella solo que más joven.

Goku ya no aguanto su curiosidad – Oye… - llamo a la muchacha quien solo le dirigió una mirada fría haciéndole nervioso - ¿Podrías decirme quien eres y que relación tienes con Vegeta?... me muero de la curiosidad, je, je, je – esta niña de alguna manera lo ponía nervioso.

Todos asintieron queriendo saber la verdad, ella miro a su hermano mayor con una mirada interrogativa, el asintió con su aprobación.

- Bien, me llamo Kagome y… - dio una sonrisa que de alguna manera igualaba con la de Vegeta – soy la princesa de la raza Saiyayin – declaro sin parpadear.

El lugar quedo en un sepulcral silenció por unos segundos - ¡¿Qué? – gritaron todos mirando entre ambos… ¡la princesa de los saiyayin! Pero Vegeta era…

El asintió como sabiendo sus pensamientos – Ella es mi hermana menor Kagome… y como yo es de la realeza, guerreros de elite – decía con orgullo su declaración viendo de reojo la postura de su hermana… era digna de una guerrera.

- Por cierto Vegeta… - llamo su atención, aun no sabía como llamarlo – estos dos también son saiyayin ¿no? – cuestiono mirando a Goku y su hijo.

- El es Kakaroto y su hijo con una terrícola Gohan – declaro como si fuera sin importancia, todos miraban con una gota de sudor.

- Bueno… en realidad mi nombre es Goku – se señalo con un dedo, Vegeta era el único que lo llamaba de aquella manera tan rara.

- ¿Así? – ella miro a su hermano quien coloco una sonrisa maliciosa – pues para mí eres Kakaroto de cualquier manera – dio una mala sonrisa, la mayoría quería pellizcarse el brazo para saber si no estaban soñando.

Era como tener a un Vegeta en versión femenina… y muy hermosa claro esta.

- Disculpe Kagome san… - Gohan se acerco a ella recibiendo sus fríos ojos negros hacía el que lo hizo sonrojar levemente… aunque era de esa manera no dejaba de ser muy bonita.

- ¿Por qué llego hasta ahora aquí?... ¿y como nos encontró? – Kagome levemente se sorprendió… este niño era muy inteligente para su corta edad.

Vegeta como los demás también dieron atención a las respuesta que la muchacha daría, Kagome suspiro levemente cerrando sus ojos comenzó con su historia.

Contó todo desde su encuentro con el pozo y su viaje al pasado, su batalla con Naraku por la perla y luego su regreso donde le habían dicho toda la verdad y su nave.

- De esa manera solo vine en busca de Vegeta y al sentir sus ki… bueno termine aquí – se encogió sus hombros terminando su versión.

Los guerreros Z tenían emociones encontradas – Entonces… también eres un viajero del tiempo – dijo Krilin… ella lo miro con duda. ¿Cómo que también? Ella no había escuchado de otros como ella.

Ahora fue su turno de explicar los últimos acontecimientos desde la derrota de Freezar, la venida de aquel muchacho del futuro y la predicción de aquellos androides.

- A ver si entiendo bien… - Kagome puso una mano en su frente, sentía venir un dolor de cabeza – entonces aquel muchacho predijo la venida de dos poderoso robots humanoides… ¿y como se llamaba? – ella tenía interés en esto… pues habían dicho que podía convertirse en súper saiyayin como Kakaroto.

Aquí nadie sabía la respuesta girando su vista a Goku - ¡Ah bueno su nombre era…! – fue cortado al sentir una fría mirada en su espalda.

- El nunca dijo su nombre – impuso Picoro en un gruñido al saiyayin, Kagome arqueo divertida una ceja en esto… al parecer ellos dos lo sabían pero era una especie de secreto.

Kagome lentamente se acerco parándose de puntitas y viendo a centímetros fijamente el rostro del namek… quien levemente se puso nervioso en la cercanía pero mantuvo su postura.

- ¿Tu eres Picoro?... un ¿Cómo era? Namenotako – rió al ver sus ojos ampliar en su forma de llamarlo… los demás aguantaban la risa o sonrisas divertidas en esto.

- Soy Picoro el "Namekiano"… saiyayin – escupió como veneno su nombre, Kagome entrecerró sus ojos para luego sonreír maliciosamente.

- Bien, Picoro es cute – dijo con suave voz viendo como el pobre namekiano se sonrojo furiosamente en esto dando un paso atrás de improvisto.

- ¡¿Q-QUE DICES? – tartamudeo completamente avergonzado de sus palabras, esta de más decir que nunca le habían dicho "lindo" en su vida. La niña solo sonreía divertida.

Todos comenzaron a reír en Picoro, menos Vegeta quien estrecho sus ojos y gruño… más le valía a ese namekiano pervertido no acercarse a su hermana menor o lo haría trizas.

Así el antiguo ambiente tenso fue desapareciendo con lentitud debido a Kagome, para ella nunca fue difícil hacer amistad con los demás… más si no eran personas "normales" en concreto.

Kagome comenzó a mover su cola en la diversión que llamo la atención de todos allí, - Kagome… será mejor que te cortes la cola – dijo Krilin un poco nervioso.

- Si, antes que fuera la luna llena – aquí casi todos temblaron al saber que podría pasar.

Ella quedo curiosa en esto - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tener mí cola al estar la luna llena? – ella no tenía idea de que pasaría si lo hiciera.

- No… no es nada – negaba Krilin violentamente sus manos mientras reía nervioso.

- Entonces no lo haré sin una razón… es más – sonrió con arrogancia – esta noche esta la luna ¿no?... la mirare hoy mismo – decreto con resolución.

Esta de más decir como todos palideció al imaginarse que ocurriría.

- Kagome… córtatela – decreto seriamente Vegeta… el no quería más problemas, tendría que continuar con su entrenamiento como para ser interrumpido.

La muchacha giro su rostro tercamente – Tu no eres mi jefe – declaro en el mismo tono, todos ampliaron sus ojos… ella no tenía miedo de su hermano.

- ¿Qué? – gruño en ella - ¡he dicho que te la cortaras! – ahora dio más un mando como era de un padre para regañar a su hija… solo que más duro.

Dio un bufido, colocando su mano en forma de navaja de un corte saco su cola como si nada, hasta Gohan dio un leve gesto de dolor… a el si le había dolido al quitársela.

Kagome miro lastima en la extremidad muerta… realmente le había gustado tenerlo - ¡Feliz! – giro obstinada… mientras murmuraba sobre los hermanos de mando realmente molestos.

Goku y sus amigos giraban su vista entre ambos… tenían el mismo carácter… muy pesado y cierto malhumorado, no había duda que eran hermanos.

- Bueno, bueno… creo que es hora que nos vallamos – declaro Krilin como Yamcha.

- Nosotros también… vamos Gohan, busca a tu madre – sonrió Goku en lo que este asintió.

- Hasta pronto Vegeta san, Kagome san – saludo a lo que ella dio un pequeño gesto mientras el pelinegro solo lo ignoro.

Al poco tiempo solo quedaron ellos dos en un silencio un poco tenso, - Vegeta… ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra raza… nuestros padres? – pregunto tomando sombra bajo un árbol mientras su mirada era lejana.

El la miro un momento quedando apoyado bajo el mismo roble cerrando sus ojos, contando la historia de cómo Freezar había monopolizado su planeta y los había utilizado para luego destruirlo completamente quedando unos cuantos como sobrevivientes… la niña cerró sus puños en rabia.

- Kakaroto fue el de vengar a nuestra raza… el ha conseguido transformarse en un súper saiyayin y derroto a aquel canalla de Freezar – dijo por ultimo.

Ella asintió sintiendo como pequeñas lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos, los cerro fuertemente… no quería parecer débil frente a su hermano. De repente sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

Vegeta acarició levemente la cabeza de su hermana en consuelo y demostrándole cuanto agradecía que estuviese con vida y con él, aunque tal vez pareciera un gesto frió… lleno de calidez a Kagome.

Ella sonrió levemente en él – Oye… ¿puedo llamarte hermano? – cuestiono levemente, el se sorprendió en esto.

- Como sea – contesto volviendo a su indiferencia habitual, Kagome sonrió brillantemente que le causo a mirarla.

- Bueno… ¿sabes cuanto falta para que esos androides aparezcan? – cuestiono con misterio.

- Dos meses exactamente – contesto sin entender.

Kagome asintió levantándose con elegancia, - Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche?... onii san mañana necesitare salir para comenzar mi entrenamiento… - el la miro levemente sorprendido – ya ves, si adivino a ti te gusta entrenar solo ¿no? Entonces entrenare a mi modo – dio una sonrisa engreída yendo hacía la casa.

Vegeta la miro ir, aunque tenía la apariencia de su madre… sus ojos llevaban el orgullo del rey en su profundidad.

El sonrió levemente, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella… tal como el lo estaba de su hermana menor.

Ahora había anochecido y Kagome observaba desde un sillón en la sala a su hermano mayor peleando con aquella mujer… Bulma, los miraba raro… eran como si…

De repente dio una sonrisa cómplice, vio a Vegeta gruñir y subir donde supuso era su habitación y a la chica sentarse bruscamente a su lado mientras bufaba.

- ¡Valla hermano te has conseguido Kagome chan! – gruño observando las escaleras, aunque a ella le agradaba esta niña… de un modo le recordaba a ella al salir por las esferas del dragón… ¡ah aquellos tiempos!

- Ya se, ya se… pero ¿desde cuando te gusta mi hermano? – soltó casual viendo que estaba distraída en lo que parecía recuerdos.

- Bueno, desde… - aquí amplio sus ojos y su rostro se volvió un tomate - ¿q-que dices? ¡gustarme Vegeta! – reía nerviosa… pero al ver el rostro de la niña, sabía que no podía engañarla.

- A-aunque fuera de esa manera… ¡y no digo que sea!, el ni siquiera me soporta, siempre discutimos como viste – soplo suavemente un poco desanimada pero contenta de poder desahogarse con alguien.

Kagome puso un rostro en blanco – Yo no lo creo así… vi la manera en que mi hermano te mira y es diferente a todos los demás… - Bulma miraba ilusionada sus palabras – además, yo también soy saiyayin… y se que solo habría una mirada como esa a alguien especial, es la verdad – dijo con ánimos.

- Piensa en mis palabras… si no podrías arrepentirte al dejarlo pasar y ¡tú eres perfecta para mi hermano! – sonrió divertida al ver su reacción.

- ¡K-Kagome chan que dices! – decía sonrojaba pero con una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras… era grandioso llevarse bien con la hermana del saiyayin de sus pensamientos.

- Nos vemos onee san – llamo Kagome con un saludo de su mano yendo así su habitación a descansar, mañana tenía muchos planes que dar a cabo, pensaba sonriendo divertida.

Bulma quedo en el sofá doblando sus rodillas a la altura de su barbilla, se había quedado pensando en las palabras de la niña – "Su mirada, ¿he?" – una luz de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, "onee san" ella nunca había tenido una hermana… pero siempre la quiso y ahora tenia una de verdad.

**A/N: **Primero les doy mil perdones por mi falta! Pero realmente después de quedarme sin Internet desde julio realmente no tengo nada que hacer con mi tiempo además de estudiar libros y libros de historia (tristemente es así)… ¡bueno! Basta de tristezas… doy los saludos.

A "Myrna Elva" y si, no se me ocurrio esa pareja pero creo que luego puedo hacer algo como eso… aunque sea un oneshots (ando con muchas ganas de escribir uno de esos) más te pido disculpas en la tardanza y te mando muchos besos y saludos! ¡nos vemos!

"Drica Vamp" ¡en verdad me encanto tu comentario! Y me alegra mucho que te gustara, me siento muy feliz que pienses de esa manera de mis historias… ahora también me pidieron que hiciera una con Man… y estoy chocando algunos datos para más o menos guiarme… pero por ahora ¡te mando saludos y nuevamente gracias!

"tessa-chan23" y si, la verdad es que no existen casi crossover con dragon ball z, ¡y eso es lo que me encanta más! Porque puedo imaginarme sin limites y divertirme con eso… je, je, je… ¡bueno te mando muchos saludos!

"hechicera de hielo" te doy la bienvenida aquí ¡y voy a seguir continuando! Te mando muchos besos por alla!

"fani-chan" Claro que sigo, y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, ¡me dan muchos animos sus comentarios! ¡espero poder charlar nuevamente!

"Anira Black" ¡si! ¡a mi tambien me intereso como quedaria 17 en una de mis historias! Mucho más que no me gusto como murio el pobre en GT… ah, ¡te mando muchos saludos Anira chan!

"Angel Dark Fair" eso es algo que no podre, ya que llevarla a otra epoca ya seria complicarme demasiado… pero a cambio les dare mucha diversión, drama! Y mucho más!, je, je, je… bueno te dejo ¡muchas gracias por comentar!

"Jsica Chan" bueno! Encontre un lector realmente entusiasta! Me encanto tu comentario, realmente me divierto a veces leyendo lo que me comentan y yo mismo me doy gracias y me identifico muchas veces con lo que me dicen, pero no te preocupes amiga, ahora estoy de vuelta y realmente tratare de romper con estas malas hondas! ¡te mando muchos besos!

Bueno, es todo por este capitulo, les doy mil perdones y ¡mil gracias! Por continuar conmigo a pesar de todo, y aclaro que continuo.

¡Hasta el proximo capi! Kagome-hime10


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, esta es la ultima actualizacion que me falta, ya que siempre trato de hacer los tres haci lo hago de una… ¡espero que les guste y aquí va!... (medio que ya uso demasiado esa frace…)

**Capitulo III:**

Ya había amanecido y ahora Kagome se hallaba afuera acomodando nuevamente su mochila pesada en su espalda.

Dio la vuelta viendo a las dos personas que venían a despedirla, - Bueno ya tengo que irme… esfuérzate mucho onii san… - Vegeta dio un bufido en ella ¡claro que lo haría! – y hazme ese favor Bulma – ambas compartieron una sonrisa secreta del pelinegro.

Lentamente comenzó a levitar - ¡Adiós onii san, onee san! Nos vemos en unos meses – llamo a lo que Bulma rápidamente movió la mano en despedida.

- ¡Cuídate Kagome chan! ¡visítanos cuando quieras! – animo muy contenta Bulma agitando sus manos, en unos cuantos segundos la figura de la niña desapareció del horizonte.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que irse Vegeta? – suspiro, ella no llegaba a entenderlo.

- Mujer, ella fue para entrenar para la llegada de los androides, como princesa de los saiyayin tiene que mantener su orgullo – dijo con un tono levemente suave que ella noto.

Sus miradas cruzaron y se sonrojaron levemente, Vegeta rápidamente fue a su cámara de gravedad, Kagome la había dicho "hermana"… en su planeta era como miembro de la familia, ósea para su esposa… pensaba levemente sonrojado, maldita chiquilla bocona.

En cambio Bulma ingreso a su laboratorio con una brillante sonrisa, ella seguiría el consejo de Kagome y lucharía la batalla contra aquel terco hombre… pero ahora pensaba comenzar el encargo que la niña le había dado.

A ella le encantaba este tipo de trabajos.

Con Goku, Gohan y Picoro

Luego de las horas y todos los ruegos los esfuerzos de Goku y Gohan dieron sus frutos y Milk había accedido a dejarlos entrenar.

Ahora entre Goku y Picoro iban en lucha contra Gohan… era una dura pelea pero era la única forma en que el joven saiyayin desarrollara su gran capacidad que ambos sabían inconscientemente mantenía oculto.

El pequeño Gohan estaba con la respiración muy agitada y algunos golpes… cuando en un parpadeo ambos se lanzaron nuevamente contra él. Pudo esquivar ágilmente algunos de sus golpes pero en un golpe de Picoro este cayo por el acantilado… sus gritos fueron escuchados por alguien en especial.

Gohan sentía caer, cerro fuertemente sus ojos sabiendo lo que vendría… cuando de repente ya no sentía la gravedad. Abriendo uno dio con la imagen de la niña Kagome, amplio rápidamente sus ojos en sorpresa – Gohan ¿no? – sus fríos ojos negros mirando a él.

El se sonrojo en vergüenza viendo a la niña levitar hacía la cima con el en sus brazos, dudaba que pudiera mantenerse solo en este estado.

Al llegar se encontró con el saiyayin Goku y Picoro - ¡Hey Kagome que haces! – saludo sonriente Goku. Picoro solo estrecho sus ojos en ella… tal parece que aun continuaba renuente con su presencia ¡ah bueno!

- Vine a sumarme con ustedes al entrenamiento… para la venida de los androides – declaro con seriedad, ella sabía que si entrenaba con ellos lograría superarse aun más si lo hacía en solitario.

Goku rápidamente iba a aceptar pero, - No, no puedes – declaro Picoro cruzado de brazos, ella gruño - ¿Por qué no? – se cruzo de brazos como el namek.

- Eres muy débil… de seguro solo nos retrasarías – el había visto su lucha con Vegeta y no había sido muy difícil… y aunque era saiyayin no dejaba de ser una mujer.

Goku y Gohan solo veían la pelea con una gotita de sudor… era extraño ver a Picoro con una actitud tan infantil.

Kagome de repente sonrió engreídamente – Veo… - Picoro miro raro… era demasiado fácil – entonces te derrotare para demostrarte que no soy débil – afirmo tomando una posición de ataque.

Picoro parpadeo incrédulo ¿hablaba en serio? – Te arrepentirás niña – tomo una posición de ataque, Kagome no cambio su sonrisa – Es más… de seguro te haré caer en diez minutos… y entonces me dejaras quedarme – anunció elevando su ki.

Ahora Picoro gruño - ¡Ya veremos! – en ese momento comenzó la lucha.

Kagome ponía todo su empeño en repeler sus ataques… valla este namek era más difícil de lo que había pensado… pero ella no se rendiría ¡no importa lo que tuviera que hacer!

Picoro miraba un poco confiado, aunque la niña era fuerte no era lo suficiente, vio como se lanzo nuevamente contra el para darle un puñetazo… pero paro en el ultimo segundo lo que quedo confundido… como Goku y Gohan.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente - ¡Picoro es una monada! – declaro con voz suave haciendo al namek nuevamente sonrojarse como un tomate y perder el equilibrio.

Lo próximo que ocurrió fue muy rápido, Kagome dio unas cuantas patadas y puño al distraído guerrero, luego lo lanzo a los aires por su pierna y junto una gran cantidad de ki en sus manos haciendo unas bolas de energía lanzándolas y haciendo que se estrellase duro contra el suelo.

Todo quedo en un silencio, Picoro se sentó donde había caído aun sin asimilarlo mientras ampliaba sus ojos… no podía ser.

- Kagome san ¡derroto a Picoro sama! ¡es sorprendente! – vitoreo Gohan a ella, la saiyayin solo dio una sonrisa de triunfo.

Kagome bajo lentamente quedando sentada al lado de un estupefacto namekiano, - ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora Picoro san? ¿aun crees que soy débil? – sonrió encantada al sentir la ira en su aura.

- Mn… solo fue suerte, lo veremos la próxima vez – se levanto a regañadientes recogiendo la poca dignidad que la niña había dejado en si y emprendió el vuelo.

-Eso quiere decir que podrás entrenar con nosotros – tradujo alegremente Goku palmeando fuertemente su espalda.

- Ya lo se – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, de cierta forma el namek le recordaba a su hermano mayor… tal vez por eso ellos no lograban soportarse nada.

- ¡Ah! porque no vienes a cenar en casa… ¡seguro a Milk no le molestara! – concluyo con una corta risa, su hijo asintió reforzando las palabras de su padre.

- Supongo – no estaba muy segura pero estaría bien… no tenía donde quedarse y sería provechoso tener a sus contrincantes de entrenamiento cerca.

Ahora estaba un poco arrepentida de asistir, la mujer no solo tenía un problema de emociones y estabilidad… sino que solo gritaba mientras los dos saiyayin solo tragaban… dio un leve gesto de disgusto en su completa falta de modales.

- Lo siento, siempre se comportan de esa manera… - de pronto vio la cantidad de platos sucios en la fregadera - ¡ah! todo lo que me espera – suspiro con resignación.

Kagome siguió su vista… un poco de pena por la señora, sin ninguna indicación de pronto se levanto yendo al fregadero se arremango sus mangas y comenzó a lavar los platos.

Los ojos de Milk se abrieron en sorpresa y horror - ¡No Kagome! ¡tu eres nuestra invitada no tienes que limpiar nada! – trataba de disuadirla.

- No es nada – dijo indiferente, mientras veían como en una velocidad increíble lavaba los platos y los apilaba para secarlos.

- ¡Oh Kagome! Eres realmente tan buena… serás una gran esposa y ama de casa – la elogio complacida, por fin Goku tenía una amiga decente… no como todos esos vagos.

La niña sonrió en el elogio – Tal vez… pero no quiero eso… lo que yo quiero es ser una gran luchadora – declaro con un brillo en sus ojos.

Goku asintió en sus palabras, estaba seguro que lo sería… tenía un gran potencial aunque era muy joven.

Afuera una figura descansaba bajo un árbol, - "Gran luchadora… ¿he?" – dedujo sonriente Picoro, bien entonces empezarían con el duro entrenamiento desde mañana.

Desde entonces Kagome se había unido al ritmo del entrenamiento, y aunque era muy duro ella había demostrado resistencia y les siguió su ritmo… de esa manera los días fueron pasando rápidamente y ella crecía en fuerza, aunque más destacara su velocidad y capacidad de reaccionar.

Luego de un agotador entrenamiento habían parado en un pequeño descanso… por lo que se dispuso a dar un paseo por el bosque para relajarse un poco… antes de que Picoro se arrepintiera de darles un descanso.

Kagome levitaba cuando sintió un grito demasiado familiar… llegando en un parpadeo vio a la esposa de Goku corriendo por su vida de un jabalí… una pequeña sonrisa llego a su rostro, era un poco gracioso.

Ella con un solo golpe derroto al endemoniado animal mirando a una agitada Milk – Kagome… ¡gracias pensé que moriría! – suspiro con pequeñas lagrimas.

- Venga la ayudare – sostuvo sus bolsas por ella, dando la gracias ella cargo a la señora comenzando a volar hacía la casa mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado, aunque ella asentía realmente no prestaba mucha atención.

Unos segundos después llegaron, Milk sonrió a la agradable muchacha - ¡Muchas gracias Kagome chan! Realmente me ayudaste mucho – sonrió a la niña, por fin recibía algo de ayuda en el hogar.

Unos segundos después llegaron los demás, donde Goku tiro su ropa sucia en la silla… que hizo furiosa a Milk, contó todo su dilema hasta que salio lo del permiso de conducir - ¡Entonces ve a sacarte uno! – en lo que Picoro quedo también metido.

- Mañana descansaran del entrenamiento e irán a aprender a conducir… también puede ir Kagome chan ¿dime cuantos años tienes? – vieron estupefactos como hablo dulcemente a la niña.

- Cumplí quince… - contesto rápidamente… esta señora daba mucho miedo.

- ¡Bien! Llevaran a Kagome también… ¡les quedo claro! – gruño en Goku y Picoro… que contestar con un rápido asentimiento.

Ahora aquí estaban viendo donde obtener un permiso, Kagome sonreía levemente esperando… ella siempre había querido un permiso como los demás y aunque ahora no necesitaba uno era como un objetivo que por fin cumpliría.

Por fin aparecieron los tres instructores con Goku un anciano, Picoro una mujer un tanto ofrecida al desagrado de Kagome y para ello un muchacho que le daba lo que él creería… una sonrisa "seductora".

Kagome ahora estaba conduciendo con un hombre prácticamente baboseando a su lado… al acercarse a ella le dio una de sus miradas más frías y amenazadoras que competirían con la de su hermano mayor a lo que el mujeriego se alejo rápidamente… pero para su desgracia sin parecer dejar sus intenciones.

Una cosa paso a la otra haciendo que una carrera se desate entre los tres, Kagome sonreía salvajemente ¡esto si que le divertía!, mientras su instructor parecía clavar sus uñas en el asiento. Goku con Picoro salvaron un autobús de caer al precipicio y unas cuantas cosas más estaban nuevamente en el estacionamiento.

Al salir seguía ignorando las insinuaciones de aquel invecil, vio como Picoro también trataba lo mismo con aquella mujer y una idea llego a su mente. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

Llego lentamente a su lado a lo que la miro curiosa, ella solo dio una mirada de "necesito decirte algo", con desconfianza aun se agacho levemente a su altura.

Ella se paro de puntitas a su oído – Picoro… ¡es un dulce! – susurro viendo como se volvía colorado y se tambaleaba… ella aprovecho y lo arrastro por el brazo con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver la incredulidad en los otros dos. Retirándose de esa manera.

- ¡Ah! ellos estaban juntos… es una pena ¡era muy guapo! – bufo la instructora, el hombre gruño - ¡Ella era una preciosidad! – a la final ambos suspiraron… bueno, la próxima seria.

De esa manera Kagome había conseguido su permiso de conducir… aunque Picoro y Goku no… lo que hizo que Milk se desmayase al enterarse, no creía que les esperara nada bueno cuando despertaran.

Y mañana seguía su entrenamiento, y por la cara furiosa de Picoro no creía que se la haría sencillo… no, ni un poco.

**A/N: **Bueno, aunque sea el más cortito… no es menos interesante. No tuve mucho tiempo en este y las ideas no me llegaban pero pude terminar el capitulo, ahora el cuarto tengo planeado que sea algo más largo por lo menos y más detallado. ¡pero espero que igual les guste! Ahora los agradecimientos….

"Anira Black" mis parejas las considero muy curiosas, ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Y me enganche un poco con un sonrojado Picoro por lo que no pude evitar hacerlo aquí otra vez, je, je, je… ¡bueno te mando muchos saludos!

"Angel Dark Fire" gracias por el apoyo, ¡y me alegro que te divirtiera! Este es el finc más ligero que hice pues el mayor tiempo quiero que sea divertido, como en realidad me parece Dragon Ball Z, ¡te mando saludos y besos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡ahhhh me encanto que te gustara tanto! Le estoy poniendo muchas ganas y parece que funciona! A decir verdad a veces estoy muy indecisa para saber si a los demás les gustara lo que escribo… pero lo que me funciona es que en especial a mi me guste, entonces pienso que si es así a los demás también les gustara. ¡por eso soy muy feliz en escribir! ¡te mando muchísimos besos y mil gracias!

"Jsika-chan" ¡la verdad me encantan tus comentarios! (nota: es otra palabra que me encanta usar) ¡este capitulo también es gracioso por eso espero que te gustara! ¡te mando mil besoooooos!

"Fani-chan" ¡entonces gracias por ser sincera! ¡siempre supe que es una cualidad muy maravillosa! Y por supuesto que continuo y con energias renovadas ¡espero escucharte pronto!

Les mando mis sinceros agradecirmientos ¡hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

¡Ah! va la ultima actualización, la verdad es que tengo que apretar cien teclas al mismo tiempo, pero valen la pena! ¡ahora les dejo que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo V:**

Ahora había llegado el momento tan esperado, – Gohan, Goku, Picoro y Kagome cuídense mucho… - saludo Milk despidiéndose de los cuatro… ella solo deseaba que ninguno saliera herido, pensaba suspirando al ver como desaparecían entre las nubes.

Ahora los cuatro volaban a una velocidad sorprendente hacía el lugar asignado, en el camino se encontraron con Krilin llegando todos a un barranco donde se podía observar toda la ciudad de la Capital del Sur.

Al llegar Kagome parpadeo curiosa - ¿Onee san? – cuestiono sorprendida a Bulma que los saludaba alegre y que sostenía a un bebe en sus brazos.

Bulma sonrió en la niña - ¡Kagome chan! ¿Cómo has estado? – sonrió muy feliz en ella.

- Muy bien pero… ese bebe… - miro intensamente, este aura.

- ¡Ya lo se tu papa debe de ser Vegeta! ¡verdad Trunks! – jugo Goku dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, Kagome no escucho lo demás solo miraba al bebe… era el hijo de su hermano.

Lentamente se acerco y lo observo a intensidad y el niñito hacía lo mismo con ella… de repente el casi tímidamente estiro sus manitas hacía ella.

- ¡Valla Kagome! A Trunks casi siempre no se lleva con nadie… pero parece que le gustas… ¿quieres cargarlo? – cuestiono sonriente.

Ella solo asintió tomando con cuidado el delicado envase, - Así que eres mi sobrino ¿no Trunks? – dio una pequeña sonrisa en el bebe que solo rió en ella mientras tomaba su dedo.

Todos miraban suavemente la escena y unos minutos después Gohan jugaba con el mientras aun estaba en sus brazos.

Luego al llegar la hora acordada se separaron para ir en busca de aquellos androides, Kagome quedo para guardar a Bulma y su sobrino… maldito Picoro, le haría pagar el haberla abandonado ¡ella quería pelear!

- Hey Kagome… - llamo su atención la peliazul, - toma es lo que me pediste – dio un paquete envuelto a ella.

Kagome asintió con una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias – dio un asentimiento, Bulma sonrió brillante en ella – ya vuelvo – llamo yendo detrás de unas rocas.

Kagome miro la ropa que traía puesta, estaba un poco rota debido al entrenamiento, lentamente se despojo de esta y la tiro… abriendo el paquete saco unas nuevas prendas de allí.

Era como el de su hermano Vegeta, de color azul con cuello alto pero sin mangas, terminaba con una falda hasta la mitad del muslo… unos guantes blancos y unas botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas con un cinturón negro.

Desato su cabello quedando de una manera salvaje hasta sus rodillas, ya estaba lista. En un segundo llego a lo de Bulma con una sonrisa arrogante al ver su sorpresa - ¡Valla ahora pareces una verdadera saiyayin! – sonrió en ella con orgullo al ver que su confesión fue perfecta.

De pronto Kagome se tenso – Estos ki… ¡deben ser! – se grito viendo una explosión a lo lejos, su rostro era ilegible… esos androides habían aparecido.

Ahora estaban en un tipo de lugar desierto mientras Goku peleaba contra aquel androide llamado numero 19, con profundidad seguía los movimientos del hombre.

- "Un súper saiyayin" – pensaba perdida en sus pensamientos viendo como de grandioso era su poder… cuando de pronto Goku comenzó perdiendo su velocidad mientras apretaba su corazón.

Ella cayo… ¡era la enfermedad que aquel muchacho del tiempo había predicho! Ahora el androide lo tenía atrapado dispuesto a absorber su energía.

Kagome entonces estrecho sus ojos, sin un segundo pensamiento se lanzo a sacarlo de allí ignorando la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Juntando ki en su pierna dio una patada que hizo volar al androide de sorpresa, ella junto sus manos en su pecho acumulando su energía y elevándolas - ¡Tsuki no Gin! – grito arrojando el gran poder en aquel hombre haciendo que prácticamente volara.

Rápidamente tomo a Goku por su hombro llegando en un veloz parpadeo al lado de Picoro y Gohan, quienes miraban muy sorprendidos.

- ¡Gracias Kagome! – dijo Gohan aliviado, ella giro su rostro obstinada.

- No iba a dejar morir a este saiyayin… pero deben llevarlo rápidamente – contesto fríamente, todos miraban atónitos... en especial Picoro.

No podía creerlo, su velocidad y poder fueron increíbles y ella ni siquiera parecía ni un poco agotada… había superado con creses sus expectativas. Además con ese atuendo ya no cabida duda… Kagome era una verdadera saiyayin.

Luego vio a su hermano llegar – Pensé que Kakaroto aguantaría más que eso – hablo arrogante luego dio una mirada en ella, y sonrió… de seguro tenía algo preparado.

El fue al centro de la batalla y comenzó a reunir su poder, ella veía como las piedras y la tierra temblaban ligeramente ¿acaso era el poder de su hermano?

Vio como su cabello se volvía rubio hasta que completo su transformación… veía en shock, su hermano Vegeta se había convertido en un súper saiyayin.

Observo como comenzó a luchar contra el mismo androide… aunque era más como un juego para el, su onii san era tan sorprendente, pensaba ilusionada y con admiración.

Vegeta observo de reojo la cara de shock de aquellos perdedores, luego paro un segundo en su hermana que lo veía con orgullo e ilusión… esto lo hizo sonreír engreídamente… había visto quien era el saiyayin más fuerte de todos.

Unos minutos después había acabado con aquel débil androide junto con su poderoso ataque La Gran Explosión del Súper Vegeta, siendo un verdadero espectáculo en energía… ahora solo quedaba uno solo.

Luego de unas palabras compartidas en el que Vegeta dejo de ser un súper saiyayin y aquel numero 20 aprovecho para su huida, - ¡Atento Krilin dame una de aquellas semillas del ermitaño! – dijo rápidamente sin querer dejar huir a aquel cobarde.

Todos parecían dudar en hacerlo, Kagome de un movimiento tomo la bolsa de la mano del terrícola, sacando uno se lo lanzo a un tanto sorprendido Vegeta.

- Este no es el momento de dudar… tenemos que alcanzarlo – gruño molesta en ellos, tirando la bolsa de regreso y tomando vuelo en su búsqueda.

Todos parpadearon y asintieron… si que tenía carácter, el príncipe solo dio una leve sonrisa y tomo la semilla volviendo rápidamente todo su poder y logrando ser un súper saiyayin y tomando vuelo tras ella.

Unos segundos después todo fueron tras el, acordando en avisar por su ki a Vegeta o Picoro en caso de encontrarlo ya que eran los que podrían contra él.

Kagome buscaba cuidadosamente a aquel cobarde, pues como era una maquina no poseía un ki para poder localizarlo… a lo lejos escucho una pelea así que volando rápidamente llego a donde Picoro parecía pelear en contra de aquel androide.

Analizo sus movimientos… de verdad había mejorado, ahora solo parecía que el ganaría con facilidad esta pelea y es cuando Picoro contó sus secretos sobre la energía para luego cortar su brazo a aquel infeliz… que iluso por pensar en poder ganarles.

Ahora solo faltaba que terminara con él y todo pararía, sintió un poco de tristeza… ella no había podido tener una pelea decente más de una estupida patada. Era un horror.

Pero de repente giro sintiendo un ki acercarse y vio llegar a aquel misterioso muchacho.

Su cuerpo se tenso ¿Quién sería? Tenía una apariencia de su misma edad… pero aquellos ojos le recordaban a alguien y aquel ki… fue cuando escucho su nombre de Picoro y parecía confuso al ver al malherido androide.

De pronto abrió sus ojos en shock al escuchar las palabras de Picoro, - Trunks – susurro viendo nuevamente al niño… era verdad, sus ojos… ¡sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su hermano! Entonces su sobrino era el viajante del futuro.

- ¡Ese no es el androide del que les había contado! – exclamo Trunks muy confuso y tensionado.

Todos quedaban en alarma - ¡Entonces quien es ese androide! ¡quien es! – grito Vegeta apuntando al anciano.

Entonces vieron una nave acercándose a ellos en lo que aquel robot aprovecho y lanzo un ataque contra él, en un rápido movimiento Trunks había podido rescatar a Bulma del desastre bajando hasta tocar el suelo - ¡Mi bebe no esta! – grito en agonía.

Entonces Kagome apareció a la vista con el chibi Trunks quien sostenía su dedo con alegría, ambos bajaron en lo que el ella se lo devolvió – Arigatoo Kagome chan – acurruco a su pequeño en sus brazos con alivio.

Trunks fue a lo de Vegeta para reclamarle que no les había ayudado y todavía no se interesaba en ello sino que solo buscaba a aquel androide – Ah que tonterías estas diciendo, a mi no me interesan en lo más mínimo, estupido – dijo como si nada haciéndolo enfurecer, apretando sus manos.

Este no era el padre bueno y querido que su madre siempre recordaba con aquel cariño y melancolía… ni siquiera, ni siquiera podía reconocerlo. Pero luego paso algo que lo sorprendió de sobre manera.

Kagome apareció frente a Vegeta que solo arqueo una ceja en lo que querría, ella levanto su mano y con mucha fuerza la estampo en su cara dejando la marca roja del maltrato.

El la miraba tan incrédulo como los demás- ¡Porque me has pegado! – grito tocando el fuerte golpe, diablos… ni siquiera el del androide había dolido como este.

– Idiota, será mejor que madures y aprendas a comportarte, imbecil… la próxima vez no seré tan leve – gruño con ira a su inmaduro hermano… ella sabía que estaba preocupado por sus ojos, pero no tenía que decir aquellas barbaridades… ¡finalmente a su hijo!

Todos miraban con una gotita de sudor nerviosos y algunos dando un paso atrás sabiamente… eso les había dolido hasta a ellos y solo lo habían visto.

- Y tu… - llamo la atención de Trunks girando sus ojos hacía el quien solo logro sonrojarse… era muy bella - ¿Por qué no dijiste en realidad quien eras? Nos hiciste perder mucho tiempo – declaro fríamente.

Todos miraron cuestionadamente, el entonces explico que en realidad era Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta y Bulma… a lo que todos gritaron en sorpresa pero al verlo de cerca eran bastante parecidos.

- Disculpe… usted señorita ¿Quién es? – cuestiono confundido, ella inclino su cabeza haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente en lo lindo que parecía.

- ¿Así que nunca me viste en el futuro? – cuestiono, el negó lentamente… nunca escucho a su madre ni a Gohan hablar de ella – Bueno, supongo que también habré muerto… o quizás ni siquiera había llegado a existir… ¡en fin! – se encogió de hombros, los demás negaron la cabeza… solo ella diría algo como eso tan ligeramente.

- Soy Kagome y… soy la princesa de la raza saiyayin y tu única tía – sonrió salvajemente al ver su cara aturdida.

Trunks amplio sus ojos – T-tía – repitió a lo que asintió fastidiada, viendo entre su padre y ella… eran bastantes parecidos y además el carácter…

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse así que explico su confusión con aquellos robots a lo que Bulma recordó sobre aquel mito de la guarida del Dr. Gero quien reconoció como aquel sujeto, sin más todos se separaron para encontrarlo.

Kagome y Gohan quedo ayudando a Bulma para que pudiera volver a su casa, ella sostenía un momento al bebe.

- Sabes Kagome chan… creo que a Trunks del futuro le agradaste mucho… - dijo picara, la niña parpadeo en ella - ¡serían una buena pareja! – dijo soñadora al imaginarse ellos juntos… ¡serían monisimos!

Kagome dio una sonrisa divertida – Lo siento Bulma pero Trunks en este presente es apenas un bebe y sería más gracioso que lindo… aunque sea alguien tan dulce como él – dio una sonrisa al niño que la miraba sonrojado.

Gohan solo escuchaba mudo sus charlas mientras levitaban, eran muy extrañas… de repente Kagome paro de volar - ¿Pasa algo malo Kagome? – dijo un poco preocupado.

Ella solo negó – No, solo que quería ir con ellos… lo siento Bulma y Gohan dile a Kakaroto que se mejore con la medicina, nos vemos – saludo luego de devolver el bebe a Bulma, ambos miraban confusos.

- Bueno… será mejor que vallamos con más cuidado entonces Bulma – aconsejo Gohan suspirando, el también había querido ir.

La mujer asintió viendo como el bebe miraba en dirección de donde la muchacha fue - ¡Verdad que sería fantástico que Kagome chan fuera tu novia Trunks! – decía con ilusión a lo que el niño reía encantado.

En la frente de Gohan caía sudor… pues el no creía que el bebe supiera lo que su madre en realidad le decía.

Mientras Kagome viajaba rápidamente, ella realmente quería saber lo que pasaba… tenía un muy mal presentimiento. De repente paro al sentir el potente ki de su hermano.

Ligeramente cambió de dirección, yendo hacía allí unos minutos después se encontró con una carretera vacía.

Allí arriba vio a un corpulento y extraño hombre de cabellos naranjas y vestido de verde y negro, logro visualizar la insignia "red" en el… pero aun así su aura impartía tanta tranquilidad y ninguna mala intención.

Vio que la observaba levemente curioso - ¡Hey! – saludo levemente con la mano mientras bajaba donde estaba segura estaba la verdadera batalla.

El androide 16 parpadeó en la extraña niña, aunque estaba seguro era un guerrero no tenía sus datos en su centro de memoria ¿Quién sería?

Kagome amplio sus ojos en horror por lo que veía… una mujer rubia había golpeado a su hermano rompiéndole su brazo y haciendo que gritara por el dolor. Mientras el muchacho de cabello negro tenía sostenido del cuello a Tenshihan y de las ropas a Picoro.

Con semejantes imágenes su mente se nublo y sin un segundo pensamiento apareció en un parpadeo a donde aquella niña y con todas sus fuerzas le impartió una patada en su estomago haciendo que diera un buen vuelo.

Vio de reojo como su hermano la miro sorprendido para luego perder su condición de súper saiyayin y caer desmayado. Ella dio un gruñido de rabia al ver su estado… pero por ahora.

Diecisiete vio con sorpresa como la extraña niña a una sorprendente velocidad apareció frente suyo colocando su mano y generando energía en ella, instintivamente comenzó a retroceder en lo que le valió para darle un puñetazo y en el acto recuperar a Picoro y Tenshihan.

Krilin miraba aliviado a Kagome - ¡Ten cuidado estos androides de alguna manera nos conocen a todos! – le advirtió a lo que ella solo asintió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Diecisiete se levanto furioso sobando su boca cuando vio plenamente a la niña frente de sí, y su aliento se perdió… era simplemente _hermosa_, no había otra palabra que mejor la describiera.

Con su cabello largo y totalmente negro noche como aquellos ojos fríos y a la vez salvajes profundos, aquella piel de porcelana y ligeramente pálida y sus ropas que la complementaban. Parecía un sueño.

Pero salio de su aturdimiento al escuchar la molesta voz de su hermana mayor, - ¿Quién diablos eres? ¡como te atreves a golpearme de aquella manera! – rugió dieciocho a la desconocida niña.

Ellos no la tenían registrada por Gero… pero era muy fuerte para que aquel anciano se le haya pasado por alto.

Kagome los miraba sin ninguna emoción – Con que no lo saben ¿no? Ya veo… - después de todo Trunks del futuro tampoco sabía de ella – Pues déjame decírtelo, soy Kagome, la princesa de los saiyayin – declaro con frialdad.

Ambos ampliaron sus ojos en sorpresa – La hermana de Vegeta – pensaban, dieciocho sonrió con malicia – Ya veo… entonces ¿viniste a vengarte de lo que le hicimos a tu hermanito y amigos? – trato de hacerla enojar como a Vegeta.

- Te equivocas… yo vine a pelear no ha hacer de niñera… así que vamos, entretiene me un poco si puedes – dio una sonrisa arrogante que ha un muy nervioso Krilin le recordó totalmente al hermano de la niña.

Dieciocho estaba que echaba humo, al parecer su plan había salido al revés – Dieciocho… ya luchaste con Vegeta… ahora es mi turno – declaro Diecisiete, ella bufo indignada pero de todas maneras acepto.

- Solo no la mates… quiero hacerlo yo misma – advirtió muy enfadada, este asintió de todas maneras… nunca había visto a su hermana fuera de las casillas como ahora y debía admitir era un poco divertido.

Kagome solo preparo su postura para el ataque, sabía muy bien que si su hermano siendo un súper saiyayin no había tenido oportunidad contra ellos ella no lo haría… pero no iba a dejar su orgullo al rendirse sin luchar.

- "Bueno… al menos no me iré sin diversión ¿no?" – pensaba con una maliciosa sonrisa.

El muchacho fue el primero en dar un movimiento, con una excepcional velocidad apareció frente a Kagome y dando una patada que ella apenas logro esquivar con sus manos.

Se repartían patadas y puños a una sorprendente velocidad, Dieciocho observaba un poco sorprendida que esta niña sostuviera una pelea con su hermano… ¿de donde habría aparecido?

Pero a Kagome se le iba acabando rápidamente su energía… este muchacho era realmente muy poderoso, aunque ella todavía no se rendiría. Tenía un último plan antes.

Diecisiete peleaba muy entretenido con ella, aunque le sorprendió bastante sabía que su energía se estaba agotando, de pronto vio como se acercaba a el así que se preparo para darle un golpe en el rostro pero en el ultimo segundo lo detuvo.

En cambió ella sostuvo con suavidad sus hombros acercando su rostro seductoramente cerca del suyo, el vio como sus ojos oscuros y fríos estaban fijos en los suyos y no pudo evitar el de volver a sonrojarse… cuando vio una sonrisa astuta que solo aumento el calor en su rostro.

Entonces ella solo se alzo por sus hombros y en un movimiento fluido dio una patada en su espalda que lo mando a volar unos metros. Este se recupero a duras penas se detuvo y dio una rápida vuelta.

- "Es ahora o nunca" – se decía Kagome juntando su ki en las manos como anteriormente, pero este ataque no era comparado con el anterior… sino que reunió todas sus energías - ¡Tsuki no Gin! – grito tirando de lleno aquel gigantesco ataque.

Diecisiete no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo por lo que solo junto sus brazos en protección generando una gran explosión. Todos miraban impactados, Dieciocho, Dieciséis… y hasta Krilin.

Al esfumarse el humo solo dio con la imagen de un muchacho arañado y con la ropa muy rasgada pero sin mostrar fatiga alguna, - "Diablos" – pensó Kagome sintiéndose tambalear al no tener más energías. Pero aun así tomo un torpe modo de ataque con una respiración agitada.

Un instante después Dieciséis apareció abajo – Será mejor irnos – dijo con aquella apacibilidad, los dos miraron sorprendidos, pero el muchacho vio el estado en que estaba Kagome… no sentía que debía acabar así con ella, quería volver a pelear en otro momento.

El sacudió sus maltratadas ropas – Bien, vamos… será mejor que den de aquellas semillas a sus amigos… seguro que con eso se van a reponer – hablo observando el cielo y sorprendiendo a Krilin pero Kagome mantuvo su fría mirada sin aflojar su tensa postura.

- Si en determinado caso aumentas tus habilidades, con gusto volveré a pelear contra ti – dijo a Kagome con un extraño brillo, ella arqueo una ceja curiosamente – al igual que con tus amigos claro – concluyo girando su rostro un poco rápido y caminando.

Luego los tres tomaron vuelo yendo en busca de la casa de Goku, mientras Dieciocho hablaba el estaba un poco ausente y solo dio una ultima mirada en la niña que seguía su alejamiento haciendo que girara nervioso su vista al sentir sus ojos ¿Qué le ocurría?

Dieciséis noto esto y alzo con diversión una ceja… tal parecía que Diecisiete había tenido un gusto muy "especial" por aquella saiyayin Kagome, era algo muy extraño pero a la ves curioso.

**A/N: **¡SAAA! ¡como dije es el ultimo, tuve que hacer unos cambios pero finalmente lo termine y no es todo ¡por fin se encontraron 17 y Kagome! Me divertí muchísimo al hacerlo y creo a mi gusto, que quedo genial, solo faltan que ustedes den la última palabra… y por ultima vez, recomiendo que vean mi nuevo fic, es que algunos de los lectores solo leen esta historia… y bueno, yo, quería avisar a todos…

¡Aya vamos!

"Angel Dark Fire" tengo que darte la razón, mi peor enemigo es la ortografía, la verdad muchas veces escribo tan rápidamente las ideas que se me ocurren que a veces ni siquiera me quedo a fijarme los detalles y sale de esa manera, cuando me doy cuenta lo corrijo pero la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera lo hago, pero tratare de mejorar, muchas gracias por el consejo. Y si, Kagome aquí es un poco bipolar pero de apoco voy agarrando la mano, después de todo es la "princesa saiyayin" ni mucho menos. ¡Te mando muchísimos besos!

"Anira Black" ¡me encanta que te gustara y te divirtiera! Especialmente este fic mio es el más divertido que hice y en ese punto mi favorito ya que lo creo más ligero! Voy a continuar con él y muchas gracias por el comentario!

"Myrna Elva" Si! Además que Milk cae al enterarse! Je, je, je, la verdad es que en un capi (aunque ahora no recuerdo cual) vi sonrojado a Picoro de vergüenza y desde allí me encanto! No pude resistir hacer que lo haga con Kagome y la verdad es que es uno de mis personajes preferidos de dragon ball, ¡espero que te gustara este! ¡me encantan tus comentarios!

"Fani chan" muchas gracias! Espero que te gustara este también, te mando muchisimos besos y gracias por pasar!

"Jsika-chan" Mmm, pues no se, la historia de Inuyasha medio la conclui, osea "vivio muy perdiz con su querida Kykio" (uhhhhh) pero de allí no estoy segura… quizas otros personajes, pero él… pero cualquiero cosa aviso. ¡y no, no me enojo! Es lo más lindo que me den sus ideas, ya que es lo que más me gusta y siento que a ustedes se interesan al darme ideas. ¡te estoy muy agradecida!

¡Ah! bueno, hasta aquí van los fic! ¡nos vemos muy prontito!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Volvi otra vez con ustedes! Y traigo conmigo nada menos que el capitulo cinco! ¡espero que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo V:**

Solo quedaron Kagome y Krilin en aquel lugar… bueno eso sin contar los demás guerreros que estaban inconscientes.

Krilin los veía alejarse - ¿No vas a ir por ellos? - dijo observando como ella solo los observaba.

Kagome lo miro fríamente - ¿Eres idiota? ¿crees que debería? – gruño alzando sus brazos y mostrando lo maltratada y muerta de cansancio que estaba.

El sonrió apenado y nervioso. Ahora que miraba bien ella si tenía algunas diferencias con Vegeta, pues el príncipe hubiera ido de todas maneras tras de ello… no importa lo tonto que fuera por su "ciego orgullo", aunque su hermano tenía la fuerza… el pensaba que Kagome había sacado la inteligencia, ya que podía pensar con la mente fría.

Entonces el dio cuenta de algo - ¡Ay no! – su bolsa del ermitaño tenía un agujero en ella, la niña lo miro con muerte escrito en ella - ¡l-lo siento! – tartamudeo escuchando un suspiro de ella.

¡Ahora que haría!… tendría que llevar cuesta arriba a todos por su cuenta, ¿y Kagome? Ella era un saiyayin… podía volar por su cuenta ¿no?. Krilin comenzó a sentir pánico… cuando vio curioso lo que haría ella.

- Yo solo podré darles de mi energía solo para darles conciencia… pero no podré curar del todo sus heridas – hablo tranquilamente arrodillándose al lado de Picoro.

Coloco una mano en su frente dando de sus energías al namek, este de apoco fue recuperando la conciencia… viendo sorprendido a una Kagome muy lastimada.

De esa manera ella continuo con los otros tres, Kagome terminaba de curar a Vegeta mientras Krilin les contó su historia sobre la pelea de Kagome y como esos androides simplemente se habían marchado… lo más probable en busca de Goku.

Al terminar el súper saiyayin solo se levanto junto a ella totalmente desorientado – Jamás podremos con ellos, esos sujetos sobrepasan todos los limites – declaro con rabia Picoro.

En ese momento la muchacha no pudo aguantar más y se desmayo a lo que su hermano pudo agarrarla antes que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo, la miraba confundido… estaba totalmente golpeada y agotada.

- Ella se enfrento a aquel muchacho llamado Diecisiete… y además utilizo sus energías para curarlos, tal parece que no pudo soportarlo más – explico seriamente Krilin, todos miraban sorprendidos a la niña por lo que hizo por ellos aun al conocerlos no hace mucho.

Vegeta vio la condición de su hermana menor y apretó sus manos – Llévala – ordeno dándola a Picoro quien solo asintió con frialdad tomando suavemente a la frágil niña. Entonces en un ataque de furia el saiyayin se marcho a una gran velocidad de allí.

Trunks estaba dispuesto a seguir a su padre pero Picoro lo detuvo a tiempo explicándole que el de seguro solo iría a entrenar ya que perder esta batalla lo había devastado en su orgullo de guerrero.

Luego de unas palabras entre el y Krilin el había dicho que iría al templo de Kami sama – Me llevare a Kagome para que pueda curarse – hablo tomando vuelo y dejando a ambos en aquel desolado lugar.

Picoro iba volando con una desmayada Kagome en sus brazos, lentamente la fue observando… ella había quedado casi en la muerte por pelear hoy, sintió mucha rabia al no poder ayudarla pero ahora solo quedaba un método a su disposición.

Lentamente la niña fue abriendo pesadamente sus ojos – Veo que sobreviviste – sonrió levemente mientras seguían volando.

Ella dio una sonrisa pequeña – No soy tan fácil de matar Picoro san – argumento levemente ofendida, este asintió en razón - ¿Dónde están los demás… y Vegeta? – su voz era un poco inquieta.

- Vegeta fue a entrenar nuevamente… la derrota contra aquel androide de verdad afecto su estupido orgullo – dijo notando como su cara decaída levemente – pero el lo superara… es un príncipe saiyayin después de todo ¿no? – declaro con sarcasmo.

Ella sonrió – Cierto… pero yo también… - parecía profundo en sus pensamientos en lo que el namek la observo curioso – no, no es nada – negó suavemente. Pero… ella también había sido muy débil, no podía soportar el malestar al saber que no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse ni siquiera contra un solo androide.

Fue entonces que llegaron al templo de Kami sama, Kagome veía sorprendida todo a su alrededor… en verdad fue sorprendente que semejante obra se encontrara, prácticamente flotando en el cielo.

Kagome fue bajada lentamente en una almohada por el namek – Picoro… yo no sabía que me quisieras tanto para ser tan dulce – sonrió medio maliciosamente en el… el namekiano solo se sonrojo y gruño a su espalda cruzado de brazos… esa niña era realmente fastidiosa.

Luego Mr Popo vino y luego de presentarse curo a Kagome quedando completamente curada de sus lecciones quedando muy feliz por ello.

Pero su gran sorpresa fue a conocer quien era Kami sama - ¿Kami sama es tu padre Picoro? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Ellos la miraron atónitos - ¡CLARO QUE NO! – le grito, el ya comenzaba a desesperarse por su presencia… ella solo bufo molesta.

- ¡Perdón si no puedo ser adivina y saberlo TODO! – grito a su espalda con molestia. Kami sama sostenía una gotita de sudor en su cabeza. Parecían dos niños.

Aclarando su garganta tomo un momento y contó toda su historia a Kagome, desde su separación con Picoro oscuro hasta como habían terminado siendo dos personas separadas.

La expresión de la niña era de comprensión – Ya veo, pero entonces… - amplio ligeramente sus ojos – lo que planean es… - allí fue interrumpida.

- Ya es hora que los dos seres vuelvan a ser uno solo – impuso Kami sama con tranquilidad, Kagome observaba con shock entre ambos mientras estos se observaban fijamente.

- Entonces ya sabes para que vine a este lugar… o por lo menos tienes una idea – exclamo Picoro mientras una brisa movía elegantemente su capa y la del antiguo namek.

- Si ya lo se, anteriormente tu y yo… bueno para ser más exactos, tu padre y yo solíamos ser un solo individuo ósea que por lo menos se que estas pensando – explico con cierta calma… pero la muchacha podía notar la tensión de la situación.

- "¿Tal vez debería dejarlos solos?" – pensaba observando inquisidora, ligeramente mordió la uña de su dedo en el pensamiento… ella quería saber que pasaría, como en el infierno volverían a ser uno – "igualmente… ni creo que me noten" – se dijo viendo efectivamente como ni siquiera le dirigían la mirada.

- ¡No será ninguna fusión! Tu esencia solo servirá para aumentar los poderes del gran guerrero Picoro – Kagome hizo una mueca en lo malote que parecía… engreído patán – eso es todo ¡solo estas aquí para mantener la existencia de las esferas del dragón! – declaro, en lo que Kami sama apretó los puños en el insulto.

Pero el anciano se calmo al recordar los actos de bondad de este namek que solo decía crueldades en el momento y como era de necesario aquella fusión para derrotar las nuevas amenazas de los androides – Pero primero quiero ver si esos androides son en realidad tan catastróficos – declaro sereno.

Picoro amplio sus ojos - ¡De que estas hablando! ¡ellos nos dejaron moribundos! – se quebró en el psicótico anciano ¿no podía aceptar que el tenía la razón?

- No, ustedes fueron los que los provocaron – replico Kami estrechando sus ojos en el joven namek, que permaneció en silencio al saber que decía la verdad.

Aquí Kagome amplio sus ojos - ¿Ustedes? – murmuro llamando la atención de ambos que dieron un paso atrás instintivamente al ver las energías oscuras en ella y sus ojos cerrados - ¡Ustedes! – esta vez grito apuntando a Picoro.

- ¡Por su culpa tuve que verme con ese niño engreído y aquella androide molesta! ¡actuan como unos idiotas! – ella lo asesinaba con la mirada, Picoro solo trago duro… de verdad daba terror – tu me lo pagaras – prometió cruzándose de brazos luego de calmar esa rabieta.

Kami sama solo miraba ampliando sus ojos, si ella lo hacía "pagar"… eso quiere decir que el también sufriría si se fusionaba a Picoro… con más resolución vería las opciones que disponían.

Sin más tanto Picoro como Kami sama colocaba cada uno sus propias conclusiones de si aquellos niños eran en realidad una amenaza o no lo eran.

- Esta bien… haz lo que quieras, te esperare en este lugar – concluyo yendo unos pasos delante y sentándose cruzado de piernas – me quedare aquí hasta que te arrepientas del error irreparable que estas cometiendo – declaro confiado con una sonrisa, Kagome lo observo curiosa… si que tenía carácter.

Kagome fue a sentarse a su lado, el la observo de reojo para luego girar su vista – Picoro san… - este dio un leve gesto que la escucharía… tal parece que aun estaba nervioso por la discusión – esos androides están en busca de Kakaroto ¿no? – cuestiono viendo las nubes con aburrimiento.

El quedo un segundo en silenció – ¿Goku? – esta niña como Vegeta lo llamaban de aquella forma extraña – Hai, es lo seguro… pues como son creaciones de la patrulla roja fueron creados con ese fin… ahora mismo deben de estarlo buscando – afirmo sus predicciones.

Ella asintió en la comprensión – Deben de poseer los datos en los posibles lugares donde hallarlo… - reflexionaba cuando de repente amplio sus ojos – n-no dices que irán a su casa ¿no? – su voz celebraba cierto temor.

Ahora si Picoro la miro extrañado – Es una posibilidad muy alta ¿por…? – no termino su pregunta cuando la vio palidecer – pero no te preocupes, Gohan de seguro que lo sacara de allí – afirmo un poco escéptico que estuviera temerosa de eso.

- ¿A quien le interesa lo que le pase? ¡Es obvio que se curara con la medicina! ¡puede arreglárselas solo! – esto definitivamente sorprendió al namek… ¿ella de verdad había sido la que los ayudo hace unas horas?

Kagome se paro rápidamente - ¡Pero Tsuki kun! – murmuro alterada, - ¡Picoro después te veo! – grito corriendo con rapidez y tirándose de picada hacía abajo… ¡su Tsuki amado corría peligro! Pensaba con leve temor que algo le pasara.

Picoro de la improvisión se paro observando levemente boquiabierto - ¡Que le pasa a aquella niña! – murmuro con un gruñido - ¿y quien diablos es Tsuki kun? – estaba completamente perdido, definitivamente nunca entendería la actitud extremista de los saiyayin.

Mientras los tres androides iban volando en dirección a su objetivo cuando diecisiete vio algo interesante – Miren, por fin un vehiculo para viajar – llamo la atención de los otros dos, Dieciocho lo observo molesta objetando que sería más rápido volando.

Pero a la final el pelinegro no hizo caso y fe hasta allí seguido finalmente por los otros dos, en que Dieciséis dio una pequeña muestra de su poder jalando a dicha camioneta subieron con Diecisiete al volante.

- Primero pasaremos a la casa de Goku – informo consiguiendo de esa manera la marcha.

En una parte montañosa desértica

En otra parte Vegeta apretaba con furia sus puños mientras la tierra temblaba debido a sentir la frustración de este guerrero, dando un grito se trasformo en un súper saiyayin, una leve imagen de su lastimada hermana paso por su mente.

Ella había terminado en aquel estado debido a su culpa… el no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla. Pero lo sería… ¡haría pagar a aquellos miserables por tocar el orgullo de la legendaria raza saiyayin!

- Soy el gran Vegeta ¡no importa que tan fuerte sea el enemigo lo superare! ¡se lo demostrare! – grito desatando todo su poder.

El se volvería más fuerte y al derrotarlos… sería el turno de Kakaroto.

Y los guerreros Z, una vez que el inconsciente Goku fue llevado en la nave por Krilin y Trunks a la casa del Maestro Roshi donde Milk cuidaría de su esposo, ahora con Bulma estaban en busca de una manera de detener a los androides.

Pero lo que sin duda más lo impacto fue la maquina del tiempo que encontraron que había llegado a esta época 1 año antes que el mismo Trunks… - ¿A que vino a esta época? ¡¿Por qué llego antes que yo? – eran las cuestiones sin respuestas de Trunks.

Dieciocho mientras trataba de disuadir a Dieciséis para que hablara con ellos pero el solo permanecía con su postura serena.

- Ya deja de molestarlo, mira estamos cerca de una ciudad y podremos conseguir tu ropa – dijo a su hermana con tranquilidad.

- Si ya no aguanto estas, aunque… admito que aun así están en mejor condiciones que las tuyas – dio una leve risita en lo que su hermano bufo - ¿Cómo se llamaba esa saiyayin?, mmm… Kagemi… Kogame… - pensaba profundamente intentando recordar su nombre.

Dieciséis solo observaba divertido al pelinegro un poco fastidiado cada vez que ella fallaba en encontrar su nombre.

- ¡Es Kagome! Su nombre es Kagome… Dieciocho… Ka-go-me – deletreo muy molesto… aunque no sabía porque pero que deletreara mal el nombre de la bella muchacha lo colocaba muy furioso.

- Esta bien, esta bien… ¡es Kagome! ¿no? – respondió un poco fastidiada… ¿pero que le pasaba?, y es cuando callo ¿no será que…? - ¡perdón por olvidar el nombre de tu novia!... ya solo pídele una cita – dijo sarcástica viendo con diversión a su hermano.

El pelinegro se sonrojo levemente en nombrar a la chica como su "novia" - ¡Que dices tonta! – gruño tratando de ocultar su sonrojo con molestia.

- Si lo que digas… ¡Diecisiete y Kagome están bajo un árbol besándose! – cantaba infantilmente una y otra vez viendo complacida como Dieciséis como su sonrojo aumentaba en tono, pero de pronto el paro el auto – Oye – le recriminaba.

- Si no paras tu boca no iremos a conseguir tu querida ropa hermana – amenazo con una engañosa voz tranquila, la chica decidió… que el no estaba jugando.

- Como quieras… esto no es divertido – bufo cruzándose de brazos, este la ignoro completamente.

Y Dieciséis solo dio una imperceptible sonrisa… era muy evidente que el joven androide había caído de alguna manera por aquella extraña guerrera… Kagome. Lo que hacía más divertido e interesante su viaje.

Kagome mientras volaba lo más rápidamente que podía hacía la casa de Goku… quedo fascinada al ver su cuerpo totalmente curada por una minúscula semillita… pero ahora, ¡donde en el mundo estaba!

Ese Picoro la había llevado inconsciente, idiota… de repente paro, ese ki… ¡Trunks! Dio una sonrisa de arrogancia, el tendría que saber donde demonios estaba… más le valía. En unos segundos llego a donde estaban, aunque se sorprendió un poco al verlo con Bulma y Gohan… ¡ah! el sabría donde guiarla.

Vio a Gohan convertir una comunal esfera en una capsula y a Bulma sosteniendo un extraño tipo de cascaron - ¡Kagome chan! – saludo ella extasiada mientras observaba de reojo a Trunks que tenía un leve sonrojo… ¡ah ella podría divertirse un rato! Dio una sonrisa de gato.

- ¡Hey! – saludo a ellos bajando con elegancia al suelo, yendo directamente a lo de Gohan – hey… - llamo su atención – dime donde… - pero aquí fue interrumpida.

Trunks observo a la bella chica bajar y pasar como si nada por su lado, internamente suspiro… tal parece que ella ni lo registraba… como su padre.

- Hey Trunks – llamo Bulma apareciendo a su lado – ¡Kagome chan es una chica muy bonita! ¿no te parece? – cuestiono viendo efectivamente un sonrojo en su hijo del futuro.

Trunks se coloco muy nervioso – H-hai Bulma san… - masajeo su nuca nervioso… ¿ella no sabría algo no?

- Entonces… ¡ve a hablar con ella! ¡vamos! – lo empujaba sin esfuerzo y sin hacer ningún caso a los peros que el muchacho decía.

Por fin Trunks quedo frente a una Kagome un poco apresurada - Kagome san… - vio que la interrumpió, ella dirigió su mirada fría a el que además de aumentar su nerviosismo también se sonrojo aun más.

- Puedes decirme solo Kagome, Trunks – suspiro levemente, a ella nunca le agradaron los honoríficos y menos con alguien de su misma edad como el.

Los ojos del muchacho levemente se iluminaron en el pequeño avance – Bien, Kagome… quería agradecerle que nos haya ayudado con aquellos androides y… - aquí paro sus rápidas palabras al ver una fría sonrisa de su parte - ¿pasa algo? – estaba confundido.

Ella solo mantuvo su gesto gélido – No te equivoques, yo no lo hice por ustedes ni por mi hermano… - todos estaban congelados al escucharla – solo quería luchar con alguien fuerte, para eso fue lo que entrene muy duro… - cerro sus ojos en resolución a sus crueles palabras.

- Gohan, señálame la dirección de tu casa – ordeno a lo que este rápidamente asintió y aun aturdido lo hizo – bien – asintió en agradecimiento, dispuesta a marcharse.

Trunks salio del trance por su respuesta, eran palabras tan frías como las de su padre… - Kagome… - llamo la atención de esta quien ni siquiera volteo a verlo – aunque dices que no fue para ayudarnos te lo agradezco… ¡y se en realidad que no son tus verdaderas intenciones! – declaro valientemente y sin vacilar.

Ella dio lentamente la vuelta con una fría sonrisa – Tu no puedes saber nada de mí… - se acercaba lentamente a el en lo que el muchacho la observaba sorprendido hasta parar frente suyo – pero… esa es la actitud de un saiyayin… - se paro acercándose a su oído – tienes que acostumbrarte a ella para entendernos – aconsejo.

El muchacho quedaba congelado al sentir su tibio aliento en su oreja - ¿P-para entenderlos? – levemente tartamudeo.

Kagome asintió – Hai, hasta luego Trunks – dio una leve palmada en su hombro, ella estaba segura que podría llegar a comprender la actitud de Vegeta si había podido con la suya… solo tenía que dejar de ser un corderito sumiso a su alrededor y mostrar su propio carácter.

- Nos vemos – saludo a todos yendo con rapidez hacía donde Gohan le había señalado… ¡más le vale que nadie haya tocado a su Tsuki kun o lo pagarían muy caro!

Mientras Bulma vio con regocijo a un Trunks muy rojo por lo que había pasado, - Oye Trunks… estas rojo ¿tienes fiebre? – fue la pregunta de un ingenuo Gohan, la mujer no quería más que echarse a reír de su desgracia.

- N-no, ¡no es nada! Mejor nos vamos – anunció nerviosamente agachando su rostro, "entender a los saiyayin"… esas palabras, ¿se referían a su padre? Y el joven Trunks quedaría pensando un buen rato en ellas.

Con los androides

Ahora ellos habían llegado a la casa de Son Goku, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirla toda las cosas de cabeza y totalmente desordenado.

- ¿De verdad Goku vive aquí? – fue la pregunta incrédula de numero Dieciocho que ahora portaba nuevas prendas de un aire vaquero que sinceramente no soportaba.

- Hai, esta especificado en los registros – afirmo Diecisiete un poco con dudas de sus propias palabras, tenía la leve sospecha que ese anciano de Gero había estado equivocado en muchos datos que había recibido.

El también tuvo que cambiar sus ropas debido a su pelea con Kagome, ahora llevaba un baquero negro con una remera blanca debajo mangas largas y playera gris mangas cortas, con zapatillas y su pañuelo naranja en su cuello.

Lentamente comenzaron a revisar el lugar, Dieciocho probándose los vestidos de Milk en busca de algo mejor que lo que llevaba pero solo hacía una mueca de disgusto en las horribles prendas… bueno eso hasta que algo llamo su atención.

- Hey miren esto… - levanto una enorme mochila verde un poco desgastada del suelo, - ¿de quien será? – vio una etiqueta tejida en ella – mira Diecisiete… es de tu novia Kagome – llamo picaramente llamando rápidamente la atención de este.

Lentamente lo abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, adentro había algunas ropas dobladas cuidadosamente, sin un segundo pensamiento las tomo y salio a verlas.

- Mira… aunque sea una saiyayin presumida… ¡tiene muy buen gusto! – sonrió con gusto en el espejo, era una remera mangas largas celeste cielo con algunos brillos en las mangas y el pecho con un gin negro de costura doble y unas zapatillas canillas altas plata. ¡Esto era lo que había buscado!

Su hermano solo negó su cabeza, su hermana era un poco obsesiva con respecto a la moda y la ropa… pero también tenía curiosidad así que decidió ver que más habría dentro de la mochila de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Vio lentamente, había un par de vendas, una colonia… que rápidamente fue sacada de sus manos por su querida hermana hablando de lo bueno que era, ejem… bueno también un par de ropas femeninas… aquí su rostro se volvió rojo cereza. Pero no pudo dejar de pensar como luciría la muchacha estas prendas con encajes.

- Diecisiete pervertido – canto su hermana sabiendo donde irían sus pensamientos, este tosió y con indiferencia las coloco nuevamente… y fue cuando noto un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente en una tela que parecía seda.

Desenvolviendo cuidadosamente se sorprendió en lo que encontró, era unas dos fotos. En la primera era ella junto a un joven muchacho tal vez de unos dieciocho de pelo blanco y ojos oros, ambos estaban vestidos con ropas tradicionales de Japón y… tomados de la mano.

- Valla… si que es guapo – señalo ella observando de reojo la ira de su hermano dirigida al personaje de la inocente imagen… como si de alguna manera pudiera matarlo a través de este.

- Tch, no digas tonterías… se nota que es un pobre diablo – replico sarcásticamente sacando la imagen de su vista por los celos, era perturbador la forma en que una pequeña cosa sacara tanta molestia y odio ¿Qué importaba que esa saiyayin tomara la mano de cualquier idiota? ¡Ja, no era como si estuviera interesado en ella! ¿no?

La segunda capturo sus ojos, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol al parecer dormida con un kimono totalmente blanco y una espada en su regazo… y su rostro reflejaba tanta tranquilidad y serenidad. Precioso.

Esta lentamente la guardo dentro de su bolsillo, su hermana solo levanto una ceja divertida como Dieciséis… era tan transparente.

Por ultimo quedo ver un tipo de espada, con una funda de cuero oscuro y detallado delicadamente para el cinturón, el muchacho con delicadeza la desenvaino y los tres miraban sorprendidos… era extraordinaria.

Era de una artesanía envidiable, su mango era de una plata pura con pequeños trazos decorativos negros y una media luna de centro. Su hoja era muy brillante y parecía de alguna manera tener un propio aura… haciendo que por extraño que parezca este haya dado una aceptación a él… debía de estar perdiendo la mente.

- Tsuki no Yuki – leyó fácilmente volviendo a meterla en su envase y colocándose en su cintura.

- Esa arma no es una cualquiera – sonó sorprendente la voz de Dieciséis.

- Si, ¿vas a llevártela? – su hermana cuestiono con duda, el casi nunca decidía así las cosas… aunque debía admitir era un accesorio muy bonito.

- Ya veré… cuando vuelva a luchar con ella se la devolveré – se encogió de hombros – bueno, Goku no esta aquí… será mejor ir a buscarlo en el lugar siguiente – declaro saliendo con su actitud fresca del lugar.

- Si después de todo, ya conseguí ropa que me gustara – al menos no fue una perdida total del tiempo. Dieciséis solo los siguió de cerca… ahora la siguiente parada sería Kame House.

Kagome llego unos minutos después, pero al llegar vio la puerta abierta y todo el revoltijo que la hizo ampliar sus ojos… ella pensaba que la esposa de Goku era más ordenada que esto.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos fue en busca de su bolso y al verlo sintió su mundo abajo… estaba abierto y desparramado. Frenética busco dentro y solo encontró la funda y una de sus fotos.

Apretó la tela con fuerza… esos malditos se habían llevado a su amada espada… ¡y porque en el cielo querían su foto! Tenía que buscar a Picoro… o alguien que la ayudara a localizar a esos idiotas, ella los mataría por tocar sus cosas, pensaba roja de la ira mientras miraba la foto de ella con Sesshoumaru.

¡Ah! preciosos tiempos, donde el malo era uno solo y nadie iba volteando su bolso y sacando sus cosas… ¿Qué es lo que Sesshou diría en esta situación? Mmm… "Kagome, no veo el porque de su malestar… si a este Sesshoumaru le hicieran un acto vil como aquel el solo los mataría de la peor manera posible para que los demás lo tomaran de ejemplo. Esa actitud tuya esta muy por debajo de mí"

Si el diría algo como eso… bueno quizás no todo, pero de seguro lo pensaría. Ahora tengo que volver, pensaba saliendo a volar nuevamente… ¿tal vez en la casa de Bulma encontraría algo?

**A/N: **¡Quede muy sorprendida cuando vi todos los comentarios nuevos que tenía! la verdad no pense que tendría tanto éxito… ¡pero estoy muy feliz! Esto quiere decir que voy mejorando, al ser la ultima historia con la que estoy ahora trabajando… ¡agradezco mucho sus comentarios!

"Myrna Elva" también me imagine a Bulma queriendo a su Trunks con su preciosa Kagome chan, ja, ja, ja ¡eso sería algo para ver! (si no es que Vegeta se entera… sino solo se vería la muerte lenta de Trunks kun) espero que te gustara el oneshots, aunque aun no he hecho otro espero sorprenderte con el siguiente dentro de muy poquito… ¡te envio muchisimos besos mi querida amiga!

"Angel Dark Fire" y sip, algun día los capitulos terminan… peor son eso que solo tienen tres palabras y luego ¡paf! ¡te hacen caer del cielo a la tierra! ¡que crueles! Je, je, je, espero que te gustara ¡nos vemos muy prontito!

"Fani-chan" ¡nahh nos vemos de nuevo Fani chan! Espero que hayas estado bien, y gracias por siempre pasar y comentar pues me anima mucho tenerlos después de ir por tantos capitulos, ¡te mando mil besos por alla!

"Kiara" perdon nuevamente por tardar, parece que tengo un problemita en horarios… pero bueno, aquí todavía no se volvieron a ver Kagome chan y diecisiete, pero muy prontito pasara asi que sigue atenta, ¡y claro que continuo mis queridas historias! ¡muchos besos!

"Naruki" bueno, me tarde y ya pedi muchas disculpas (al menos para este capi) por eso solo diré ¡que me alegro muchisismo que te gustara tanto! Me anima muchisimo a continuar! ¡te mando muchos abrazos! Nos vemos prontito.

"Netsu-hime12" ¡falta muy muyyyy poquito! Un poco más de paciencia y pasara, por ahora solo quiero seguir un poquito la historia de dragon ball antes de agregar lo mio, pero dentro de todo no decepciona ¡arigatoo por seguir aquí conmigo! ¡y te doy la bienvenida netsu chan!

"Marina" y si, aunque adelante un poquito es todo lo que dire, un poco de paciencia "y muy prontito" pasara algo muy comprometedor entre nuestros queridos protagonistas, (pero es se-cre-to!) je, je, je ¡muchos besos por alla marina chan!

"Jsika-chan" ¡kyaaaaaa! A mi lo que me encanta es el entusiasmo que tenes! ¡y viva el amor a primera vista! No hay nada más que emocione y te haga tener ojos de amor cuando lees o ves algo como eso! (¿o me equivoco?) y no pasa nada, nadie mejor que yo conoce el antiguo arte de llegar tarde ¡y lo comprendo perfectamente! Je, je, je, te mando mil besos y por favor nunca dejes de tener ese entusiasmo tan fresco!

"Karin" y ahora me disculpo otra vez por tardar, pero sin más traje un nuevo capi (que es muy importante para ser perdonada) y no dejare de escribir mientras Dios lo permita, solo un poco de paciencia (lo que siempre necesite) por favor ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡muchos abrazos y besos!

Ok, he cumplido con mis valiosos lectores, por eso quiero agradecerles que esten aquí para mi ya que los quiero mucho. ¡Nos vemos pronto en un nuevo cap!


	6. Chapter 6

¡OH si! Aquí estoy de vuelta de lo que parecía una eternidad ¡y les traigo el nuevo capitulo!

**Capitulo VI:**

Con Picoro

El namekusein ya fusionado había llegado a la ciudad donde había detectado ese gran ki siendo todavía Kami sama, ahora se encontraba observando la ciudad fantasma.

Entonces un monstruoso ser misterioso se acerco lentamente a el, - Por fin diste la cara, mal nacido – hablo con frialdad Picoro, este lo miro sin ninguna emoción.

Luego Picoro quedo completamente en shock, - ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Por qué trasmite ese ki? – no podía creerlo, también vio como aquel grotesco ser con su cola absorbía la energía del cuerpo de un hombre dejando solo sus ropas… ese ser era un demonio.

No solo eso, ese monstruo sabía exactamente su nombre… y de pronto comenzó a reír mientras aumentaba su ki hasta que con su potencia confundió totalmente a Picoro.

- ¿Quién… demonios eres? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – cuestiono con voz grave.

- ¿Acaso… no lo sabes? Soy tu hermano – afirmo el horrendo ser, dejando a Picoro congelado con los ojos ampliamente grandes ¿Qué decía?

El monstruo fue aumentando nuevamente su ki pero algo probado como imposible sucedía… el contenía los ki de todos, de Freezar y su padre, Picoro, Trunks, de Vegeta y muchos más… ¿Quién era en realidad?

Esto llamo la atención de los guerreros Z ubicados en distintos lugares que estaban atónitos, luego el propio ki de Goku se sintió… ¡pero él aun permanecía durmiendo! Esto también llego al conocimiento de Kagome que freno en el vuelo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella no tenía dudas… este ki tremendo pertenecía a Picoro, al parecer se estaba batiendo con este poderoso enemigo.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa, quería ver de quien se trataba y como podía generar los poderes de los demás… sería muy interesante. Sin más aumento la velocidad hacía aquel sitió.

Kagome ya podía divisar el sitió totalmente destruido… sonrió maliciosamente, ¿con que era allí? Al llegar diviso a un namekiano y a Krilin y Trunks.

Ella descendió hasta tocar sus pies en el suelo con la propia gracia de un felino y sus ojos se ampliaron un centímetro en la criatura frente suya… ¿Quién? O mejor dicho ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Vio al monstruo mirarla con sorpresa y curiosidad, - Hey… ¿dime en este momento quien demonios eres? – se puso rápidamente en un pose de pelea.

Este la miro con desinterés, - Me llamo el poderoso Cell – se sentía de humor de jugar con la débil niña… pero aun así estaba sorprendido. Ella no se hallaba en su base de datos ni en su ADN…, el los tenía a todos… hasta al Trunks del futuro… ¿Quién sería? aunque era de bastante fuerza… para el era una niña débil.

Luego dirigió nuevamente su mirada a los otros – No me preocupare por pobres infelices como ustedes, ni Goku podrá vencerme… y el único que puede vencer a esos androides es Picoro – anunció yendo hacía el cielo.

Los demás miraban sorprendidos la técnica que haría - ¡Taiyouken! – grito el monstruo y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar, era su hora de escapar… pero no contaba con lo que pasaría.

Kagome vio con recelo cuando comenzó a elevarse, con su grandiosa velocidad llego antes que aquella luz cegadora la alcanzara, con que eso planeaba el embustero.

- Hey Cell – llamo haciendo girar bruscamente al androide con ojos amplios de la sorpresa, sin más llego y puso su mano justo en la cara – ¡no me subestimes! – dijo fríamente, descargando una gran bola de energía en la cara.

Pero este desapareció y reapareció a su lado – Veo, ¿entonces como te llamas? – dio una rápida patada que ella solo alcanzo a bloquear con sus manos… era muy fuerte.

- Me llamo Kagome y soy la princesa de la raza Saiyayin… idiota – gruño muy molesta en el… ¿Por qué nadie podía saber su nombre? Ella creía que conocían los de todos… ¡hasta de Yamcha! ¿Por qué nadie podía tomarse la molestia de saber el suyo?

- Bien, Kagome chan… nos veremos luego – sonrió burlonamente, tirando una energía sorpresa en ella que apenas pudo bloquear, al ver ya no estaba… maldito demonio.

Kagome bajo maldiciendo en su aliento… si ella no era tan débil hubiera podido darle una buena paliza, abrió sus ojos y observo a los tres hombres mirando algo con sorpresa.

Ella giro su vista – Hermano – susurro tranquilamente, Vegeta miro un segundo a ella para luego pasar directamente a su interrogatorio con el nameku.

Pero al parecer el no quería hablarle ya que simplemente dio la vuelta y dijo que explicaría la situación al llegar Tenshinhan… cosa que tampoco lo calmo del todo. Ya que pudo sentir la perturbación y la duda en sus negros ojos.

Por el fin el guerrero llego hasta ellos, entonces Picoro contó la verdad sobre el ultimo androide Cell, como fue creado por la computadora del Dr Gero y era encubado por años… ¡este había sido el monstruo que viajo en aquella maquina del tiempo! Y como necesitaba fusionarse con los androides 17 y 18.

Kagome al escuchar que absorbería a aquel muchacho que había luchado sintió un pequeño malestar que ignoro.

Todos daban sus conclusiones de cómo debían evitar a toda costa que aquello pasase fue también que Vegeta y el namek comenzaron a tener aquella discusión. Kagome escuchaba impasible.

Fue cuando parecían que iban a matarse unos con otros que ella decidió intervenir - ¡Ya vasta ustedes parecen dos niños! – grito ella llamando la atención de los sorprendidos guerreros.

- En primer lugar… yo apoyo lo que mi hermano dijo – dijo con tranquilidad, esto llamo la atención aun más… la mayoría la observaba como si hubiera perdido la mente – no puedo evitar sentir esta necesidad de luchar contra alguien de un gran calibre como me imagino a aquel monstruo fusionado – toco su pecho… ella sentía emoción de solo imaginarlo.

- Pero… tampoco voy a dejar cegarme por mis instintos y emociones, tenemos que ser realistas… primero tenemos que armar un buen perfil de nuestro querido demonio en aquel lugar… y luego podremos atacar… pero tampoco podemos obligar a nadie a seguir un plan del otro… - miro a Picoro y Vegeta filosamente – así que en vez de jugar a lanzar piedras será mejor que piensen en frío ¿han entendido? – cruzo sus brazos en reproche hacía ellos.

Los guerreros Z observaban con ilusión a la niña, ¡ella había callado a estos temerarios guerreros que eran el nameku y el saiyayin… ¡era sorprendente!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos a sus palabras – No necesito que me apoyes ni tu lastima, Kagome – gruño Vegeta pasando a su lado… pero sabiendo que seguiría lo que dijo.

- ¿Quién dijo que te apoyaba hermano? Yo hablaba por mí misma… ¿o crees que eres el único al que golpearon su orgullo? – susurro seria esto ultimo a el para luego ir a hablar con Picoro.

Vegeta amplio sus ojos un segundo para luego cerrarlos tranquilamente – Ya veo – susurro… - Yo entrenare y me volveré más fuerte que un súper saiyayin… ustedes hagan los que les antoje – dijo dejando a todos incrédulos ¿era eso posible? el ya no podía perder su tiempo, debe de hacerse más fuerte.

Kagome llego y miro fijamente a Picoro, este levanto una ceja en su mirada, - Oye… ¿y tu quien eres? ¿Picoro o Kami sama? – su voz celebraba leve curiosidad y sus ojos eran brillantes.

Picoro coloco una expresión serena - No soy Kami sama ni Picoro tampoco, soy un simple guerrero de Namekusein que olvido su nombre – declaro tranquilamente aunque su apariencia y la voz eran las del joven namek… poseía un aura más madura y la sabiduría en sus ojos.

- Pero me llamaran Picoro – anunció cruzándose de brazos.

Todos asintieron pero la muchacha coloco una mala sonrisa – Ya veo… eso es bueno, después de todo… Picoro es un nombre cute – hablo con diversión y como muchos predijeron las mejillas del nameku se volvieron pura carmesí y comenzó a tartamudear.

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS IDIOTECES! – grito volteando bruscamente, ella solo dio una risita oscura… ¡si, ese era Picoro! Los demás solo reían de la retorcida forma de diversión de la muchacha saiyayin.

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces, el laboratorio de Gero había sido destruido por Trunks y Krilin junto con el Cell del presente que aun permanecía en su incubadora… y ahora todos iban dentro de una nave en busca del Cell para parar las matanzas y sacrificios humanos que aquel demonio escurridizo aun continuaba produciendo.

Fue cuando Goku apareció dentro que todos quedaron muy sorprendidos, ya se había recuperado, Kagome rió de buena gana cuando dijo al namek "Kamicoro sama" y este le había gritado… ella necesitaba un poco de diversión, con tanta tensión que había.

- Ha Kagome… me contaron lo que hiciste para ayudarme de aquel androide ¡gracias! – sonrió ampliamente en ella.

La pelinegra solo giro tercamente su rostro – Mn… yo no lo hice por ti Kakaroto… solo tenía curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte era esa chatarra, no te hagas dramas – declaro con arrogancia.

Este parpadeo – Ya veo, eres terca como tu hermano – rió divertido, el juraba haber visto el mismo gesto en Vegeta muchas veces y era muy divertido.

Fue entonces que presento su preocupación por aquellos androides y su idea de aquella habitación del tiempo, Kagome escuchaba atentamente… pero su rostro no traiciono emoción alguna.

Ella se levanto lentamente llamando la atención de todos – Entonces lo que necesitan es tiempo, hasta que mi hermano y Kakaroto entrenen… - todos la observaban atentamente.

– Tengo un pequeño plan… lo único que se de este cell es que los monstruos como el son ambiciosos… en palabras simples mucho "poder" nunca es suficiente, por eso… si le mostramos una carnada el vendrá en picada a nosotros – declaro con indiferencia.

Todos quedaron congelados… ¡era una idea brillante! – Ahora que recuerdo… - Krilin hablo bajo llamando a Goku y Picoro con el en secreto – aquella vez que luchamos con los androides… el muchacho Diecisiete tenía un cierto interés en… Kagome – susurro con sorpresa.

- ¡Un interés en Kagome! – casi grito Goku en lo que Picoro lo golpeo en la cabeza, e hicieron un gesto que se callara… observaron de reojo a la muchacha bonita mirando curiosa por la ventana.

- Hai… el parecía "muy" interesado en ella, pues sus mejillas se volvían rojos, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y expreso abiertamente que quería volver a luchar "con" ella solamente – explico con lentitud, Picoro amplio sus ojos con un extraño brillo.

- Cell tampoco posee su ADN… entonces si ella es nuestra carnada, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro – sonrió malignamente el namek… esto iba mejorando.

Goku se levanto con rapidez - ¡Bien como tenemos nuestra carnada diré del entrenamiento a Vegeta! Adiós – en un parpadeo desapareció nuevamente del avión.

Kagome parpadeo curiosa, miro a Picoro interrogativamente… pero este solo mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro que de alguna manera no le venía buenos presentimientos.

Ahora Kagome sabía porque tenía esa terrible inquietud - ¡ESTAS LOCO! ¡Yo no voy a denigrarme de esta manera! – decía por décima vez a un Picoro totalmente irritado.

- ¡Si quieres volver a ver a tu querido Tsuki kun mejor hazlo niña! – grito sin dar marcha atrás… no tenía idea del infierno de quien se trataba pero parece que era una especie de rehén de los androides que ella conocía.

- ¡Vamos Kagome chan! No será tan malo, ya pude conseguir una red internacional… esto traerá la atención de aquellos androides y de aquel monstruo… lo único que tienes que hacer es cantar – sonrió brillante Bulma en su onee chan. La verdad, ella solamente quería que usara un nuevo conjunto que confecciono al ver una foto de ella… ¡se vería monisima!

Kagome choco su mano fuertemente en su cabeza y comenzó a masajearla… si ella lo hacía recuperaría a su Tsuki kun… el la necesitaba, se repetía mentalmente.

- Bien namek lo haré… pero me debes una – declaro con una mirada asesina hacía el, pero en vez de asustarlo solo logro sacar una sonrisa de triunfo y asentir tranquilamente… la parte imposible estaba hecha.

Kagome siguió aun tensa a Bulma donde sería su "camerino" al entrar vio su sonrisa totalmente feliz que causo un mal escalofrío a su columna. Fue cuando lo vio - ¡Maldito seas Picoro! – sonó el grito en todo el edificio, el namek solo sacudió su cabeza en diversión… la venganza era muy dulce.

Ahora Kagome estaba parada en un escenario con un micrófono a unos centímetros de ella y viendo el telón que prontamente subirían y crearían el bochorno mundial de su vida a apenas sus quince años.

- "Por favor cualquier deidad que tenga piedad de mi alma… ¡no permitas que mi hermano o cualquier otro conocido lo vea!" – suplicaba por primera vez la saiyayin Kagome.

¡Por todos los infiernos! Ella no sabía cantar… ¡jamás ni lo intento!

Fue en esa fuga de sus pensamientos que el telón subió revelando a Picoro, Bulma en un lugar preferencial… y miles de personas jóvenes en butacas… sin mencionar las cámaras fijas en su rostro ¿Por qué demonios tenía Bulma que traer tanta gente!

Fue que escucho el ritmo comenzar y quedo congelada, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas… no podía moverse. Los susurros y gritos comenzaron a escucharse en todo el lugar.

Picoro vio como la muchacha quedo paralizada, inmediatamente se comunico mentalmente – "Pensaba que los saiyayin eran más valerosos que esto… eres simplemente patética" – dijo burlonamente en su mente rogando que reaccionara… el no quería tampoco hacer un hazmerreír de ella en un modo global.

Kagome gruño en lo que dijo, sus ojos entonces se llenaron de fuego ¿la llamo patética? ¡Ja! Ella le enseñaría a aquel namek engreído.

Hizo un asentimiento y la música comenzó a tocar nuevamente, ella cerro sus ojos y sintió llevarse en el pegadizo tema… era muy atrayente. Fue entonces que abrió sus profundas perlas negras… ¡aquí iba!

_Te Comeré a Besos (Belinda)_

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Aquí Picoro y Bulma miraban boquiabiertos a Kagome, no sabían que tenía talento… a decir verdad el primero solo lo hizo como estrategia y la segunda para que usara su modelo… que quedo tan fabulosa como pensaba, esta de más decir que desbordaban de sorpresa.

El público también lo pensaba ya aplaudían y silbaban a la bella muchacha.

_Yo soy el lobo feroz_

_No me chupo el dedo_

_No vivo en la luna_

Dieciocho estaba probándose ropas nuevas en una tienda rumbo a la casa del maestro Roshi cuando el canal de noticias cambió con improvisión, ella amplio sus ojos - ¡Diecisiete mira! – lo llamo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – suspiro en su hermana viendo que apuntaba a la televisión, fue que también amplio sus ojos.

- Es Kagome chan ¿no?... ¡es tu novia! – jugo con el pero el muchacho de ojos celestes solo observaba la pantalla con asombro y admiración en sus ojos… era Kagome.

_No yo no vengo de Orión_

_De otra constelación_

_Mi orbita es la tuya_

_Y nooooo..._

_Se apaga el fuego si te vas_

_Y yooooo..._

_Busco el peligro y nada, nada mas..._

En otro sitió el monstruo Cell absorbía a las personas de otra ciudad… era muy raro que aquellos sujetos no estuvieran buscándolo como lo hacían desde hace días… en que sin que se dieran cuenta el también lo hacía.

Allí llamo su atención aquella chica Kagome, aunque no era muy fuerte como Trunks… tenía una sorprendente velocidad como de un súper saiyayin y no solo eso, si no también la inteligencia… ella le sería muy útil, solo tenía que buscar la manera de encontrarla y absorberla. Fue que algo llamo su completa atención.

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Con que aquella niña tenía una voz agradable – Bien, mi pequeña Kagome chan… creo que es hora que nos reencontremos – sonrió maliciosamente terminando de absorber la energía del ultimo hombre de la ciudad… el ya tenía el suficiente poder para enfrentarse a Picoro, y si absorbiera a la niña ya nadie podría detenerlo de alcanzar su perfección.

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Kagome sonreía mientras cantaba, totalmente adentrada en la canción solo se movía rítmicamente a través del escenario, ella quedo de espaldas en este momento.

_No, no estoy loca de amor_

_No me ciega el sol_

_Ni tu piel desnuda_

Diecisiete observaba fascinado la actuación de la niña, vio que ella dio la vuelta, ese kimono tradicional… era el mismo de aquella foto. No podía pensar como de atractiva le quedaba en este momento.

_No sentirás el dolor_

_Te apunto el corazón_

_Busco tu locura_

Vio como dio una suave vuelta y apunto con su dedo en la cámara mientras colocaba una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro… aquella expresión que lo hipnotizo en su pelea con ella. ¡Aquella mujer lograba volverlo loco con tanta facilidad!

_Y nooooo..._

_Se apaga el fuego si te vas_

_Y yooooo..._

_Busco el peligro y nada, nada más..._

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Dieciocho de pronto se dirigió a la salida – Vamos Diecisiete – lo llamo con aburrimiento, Dieciséis también los esperaba fuera.

El coloco una mueca molesta en su rostro, - Vete tu, quiero ver el final – replico con voz caprichosa, quería ver el final de la canción de su Kagome.

Ella bufo – Eres tan infantil… vamos a ir en busca de "tu" preciosa Kagome chan… - coloco una sonrisa maligna - ¿o es que no quieres volver pelear con ella? – se burlo de el.

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Vio los ojos de su hermano brillar en la posibilidad, - Bien… ¡entonces si vamos volando llegaremos en pocos minutos! – anunció dando una ultima mirada en la pantalla donde la niña cerraba sus ojos en la estrofa.

_a.a.a.a.a... Te comeré a besos [besos]_

_[Te comeré]_

- Tú eras el que quería ir en camioneta… además, cuando estén en su cita ¡podrás pedir a Kagome chan que cante para ti todo el tiempo! – rió divertidamente al ver el rostro rojo de su hermano.

- Mn – solo dijo Dieciséis con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro… pero el tenía un ligero mal presentimiento de esta reunión.

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Unos minutos después a Picoro llamo algo la atención, con su velocidad llego fuera de aquel escenario y lo que vio lo hizo ampliar sus ojos en incredulidad. Allí estaban aquellos tres androides… su plan había funcionado.

- Hola… estamos buscando a Kagome, ¿esta aquí verdad? – fue la voz tranquila del joven que lo saco del trance, Dieciocho rodó sus ojos en su apresures. Entonces este era Diecisiete… de verdad se notaba su interés en la hermana de Vegeta, pensaba el namekiano.

- Ella se encuentra aquí – respondió antes que el namek el pelicolorado, Picoro gruño… no podía permitir a la muchacha de enfrentarse a ese androide… la mataría.

- No importa… no puedes verla – declaro con frialdad, el muchacho dio una sonrisa que lo molesto.

- Si no te quitas tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza – el había esperado mucho para volver a verla y este sujeto débil no se lo impediría.

- Bien, allí hay una isla donde no hay nadie, pelearemos allí ¿Qué dices? – rió divertido mientras apuntaba con su dedo la dirección.

- Como tu quieras… que sujetos tan complicados son – declaro aburridamente, no importaba unos minutos lo vencería y volvería con rapidez… se divertiría con este tipo. De esa manera tanto Picoro como los androides fueron a la dirección indicada… donde tendrían su no tan civilizada plática.

_Te comeré a besos a ti_

_Cada uno de tus huesos es para mí_

_Me romperé los sesos si así_

_Puedo tenerte más..._

Mientras Kagome termino la canción con un esplendoroso aplauso y silbidos de todo el publico… ella ligeramente sonreía en la escena… había salido mucho mejor que lo que pensaba.

Y lo mejor… ¡ahora podría bajar de este lugar!, pero junto a los aplausos del publico una petición se repetía "¡Otra vez!" y un segundo después apareció Bulma arriba en el micrófono.

- ¡Quieren una repetición! – grito y el publico aumento la intensidad de su pedido, - ¡Vamos Kagome chan!… ¡hazlo por mí! – dijo enérgica a ella para luego rebotar fuera.

Kagome la miro incrédula escuchando como los instrumentos volvían a tocar, ¡donde estaba Picoro! ¡EL DIJO SOLO UN TEMA! Finalmente suspiro hondamente, ¡oh si! Ella saldaría cuentas a ese egoísta y desarmado namek.

Mientras Bulma se acerco sigilosamente a un camarógrafo – No lo olvide, quiero la calidad mas alta en este video… y luego le diré cuantas copias – sonrió con alegría a lo que el hombre asintió. Ella no podía dejar de tener un ejemplar propio de la voz hermosa de su hermana menor.

En una desierta isla

Con Kagome sufriendo la probada de la vida de una ídolo musical… Picoro se enfrentaba en una dura pelea contra el androide Diecisiete, mientras también estos trataban de averiguar donde estaba la ubicación de Goku.

Ellos debatían golpes sorprendentes, Diecisiete estaba sorprendido en la nueva fuerza que Picoro había adquirido, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pregunta de parte de este.

- Tu androide… ¿sabes de un cierto Tsuki? – cuestiono lentamente al separarse, Kagome parecía estimar mucho esta persona… y el acuerdo por que cantara era que lograran recuperarlo.

El muchacho quedo unos segundos pensativos ¿Quién era ese tal Tsuki?... y es cuando una lamparita en el se conecto, dio una breve mirada a la inocente espada que reposaba en su cintura – "¿Hablara de la espada?... su nombre es Tsuki no Yuki…" ¿Qué si lo hago? – en cambio respondió moviendo casual un mechón de su cabello negro.

Picoro estrecho sus ojos – Entonces lo haces… es mejor que me lo entregues – amenazo severamente, ellos tal vez lo tenían de rehén en algún desconocido lugar.

- No pienso hacerlo… solo se lo daré a Kagome al pelear contra ella – anuncio con firmeza, el no tenía porque obedecer lo que este namek le decía.

El nameku gruño en su engreimiento, de esta manera se lanzo contra el… ahora continuaba el combate sin imaginarse que un tercer individuo se acercaba a ellos.

**A/N: **Bueno, bueno, ahora si que me pase, de hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice (y no es que quiera pasarlo) peeeroooo ¡aquí volví! Me costo un poquito retomar y casi golpee mi cabeza para sacar las ideas que tenía en mente para este (y me temo que otras simplemente se perdieron)

También estuve con otro de mis aficiones, el dibujar, que por cierto subí uno de ayashi no ceres/inuyasha en deviart, es el primero que termino (y no dejo a medias) por photoshop. En mi perfil dejo el link.

Sin más aquí dejo mis saludos:

"Angel Dark Fire" Espero que ahora estes bien (perdón por tardar en decirte "espero que mejores") ¡y muchas gracias por animarme! Con respecto a la actitud de Kagome… creo que le estoy tomando la mano para adaptarme a esta fase "princesa saiyayin" y es cierto… pero quiero hacer como si ella tiene un nuevo comienzo hasta que poco a poco vuelva a abrirse… ejem, quizás con ayuda. ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme y muchos besos!

"Myrna Elva" Je, je, je… si me pareció un poco gracioso que Kagome chan le pusiera nombres a las cosas (yo también le digo a mi cel "Nishi kun") y ahora se me dio en hacerla cantar ¡y claro obligada por su cuñadita Bulma! ¿y como andas? Ya que estuve tanto tiempo fuera me gustaría actualizarme… mmmm… ¡bueno! Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme ¡eres una amiga genial! ¡te mango mil besos!

"Karina" ¡pido perdón por el atraso tremendo! Me siento muy contenta que te guste mis historias y hasta que pude volver luego de estos meses desastrosos (en el fondo muchos suspiros hondos) pero de todas maneras volví por fin y voy a continuar!… ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme Karina chan!

"Yahaira" ¡muchas gracias! Hasta que por fin pude volver, mi situación va un poco más estable pero aun así… ufff esto es un suspiro de alivio, me encanta escribir y fanfiction y por eso cuando puedo hacerlo me relaja, me rio imaginando y más me encanta que ustedes los disfruten. Muchas gracias por apoyarme. ¡te mando mil besos!

"Netsu-hime12" ¡y se ve que por fin volvi "otra vez"! je, je, je… la verdad es que aquí también me llego a gustar Trunks, por eso decidi tenerlo más presente en mi historia (aunque en este capitulo no aparecio) pero que más da… ¡aun queda mucho más! ¡muchas gracias por comentar y mil saludos!

Hasta aquí llegue, aun debo actualizar los otros 3, ¡así que hasta muy prontito!


	7. Chapter 7

Volvi despues de un muy largo tiempo de espera, y junto a mí el nuevo capitulo ¡espero lo disfruten!

**Capitulo VII:**

Con Kagome

Kagome había terminado aquel tema por segunda vez… y antes que se les ocurriera volver a pedir otro maldito tema se lanzo del escenario.

Viendo atrás no diviso a Picoro, ella frunció el ceño desconfiada… se había marchado, en un segundo ella llego afuera y sintió el ki encendido de Picoro en la lejanía.

¡Diablos!, ¿Cómo no lo había hecho antes?, dio un gruñido al sentir otra presencia más… Cell.

Sin más se lanzo hacía aquel sitió, ella tenía que llegar antes que algo que pudiera lamentar ocurriría.

Unos minutos después logro llegar a la ubicación de una isla destruida y abandonada, y lo que vio la perturbo.

Allí estaba Picoro casi inconciente en el suelo y a aquel maldito monstruo de Cell estaba a punto de absorber a Diecisiete… ella estrecho sus labios en furia. No sabía porque… pero esta situación la molestaba… ¡ella sería la de derrotar a ese androide! ¡nadie más!

Sin esperar un segundo más se lanzo contra aquel sujeto, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo su horrible rostro con una patada de energía haciendo que ampliara sus ojos mientras volaba unos metros de distancia.

Ella sujeto el cuerpo del muchacho antes que este tocara el frío suelo, Dieciséis entonces apareció a su lado – Me encargare de Cell por unos momentos… tú trata de sacarlo de aquí – dijo con resolución el gran hombre a la niña saiyayin, sonrió levemente en ella al ver que había salvado al muchacho… ¿quizás la atracción sería mutua?

Kagome no dijo nada sino lo vio irse contra aquel sujeto, Picoro un momento después apareció a duras penas a su lado – Tenemos que hallar la manera de sacar los androides de aquí… Cell no puede llegar a fusionarse con ellos – dijo mirando al inconsciente muchacho y más allá a una incrédula Dieciocho. Fue en ese momento que un oportuno recuerdo llego a su mente.

- ¡Kagome tu puedes curar a las personas con tu ki! Hazlo – dijo de repente con fuerzas renovadas, de esta manera podrían llegar a lograrlo.

Ella negó lentamente su cabeza – No puedo… este es un nivel muy alto hasta para mí, excede mi capacidad – anuncio fríamente, el nameku apretó sus puños de frustración.

Kagome entonces amplio sus ojos – Pero… esta esa posibilidad… - susurro quedamente, pero para Picoro fue más que suficiente para escucharla.

- ¡Entonces que esperas! Hazlo – repitió pero la niña solo comenzó a negar su cabeza frenéticamente.

Ella lo había visto a Kikyo hacerlo en la batalla final contra Naraku, con ese método pudo recuperar la fuerza de Inuyasha casi a la perfección… pero ¡por Kami! ella no haría "eso"… ¡ni por todos los infiernos!

- ¡NI POR TODOS LOS INFIERNOS HARE ESO NAMEKU! – gruño en su espalda, aquí Picoro retrocedió un paso… ella nunca lo llamaba por su raza, eso significaba que era algo muy grave para ella.

El trato de tranquilizarte – Kagome… - comenzó con serenidad – si no hacemos algo aquel Cell lograra absorberlo… y no tenemos mucho tiempo – dio una mirada hacía una esquina.

Kagome siguió su vista y vio a aquel Dieciséis luchando contra Cell, pero este se iba cansando y no lograría llevarle mucho tiempo… ella sabía que no podría lograr ganarle.

Dio un hondo respiro, - Esta bien Picoro… pero si lo hago, entonces tu me cumplirás un deseo – dijo sin quitar la vista de la escena, este hizo una mueca pero de todas maneras asintió.

- No puedo creer que valla a hacerlo – murmuraba la niña mientras depositaba al muchacho lentamente en el suelo, arrodillándose con suavidad a su lado.

– Picoro… - llamo su atención mientras miraba profundamente el rostro un poco lastimado y guapo de aquel muchacho - ¿has escuchado como el príncipe logro el despertad de la bella durmiente? – murmuro sin quitar sus intensos ojos de aquel pelinegro.

Este tenía unos ojos confundidos ¿Qué tenía que ver aquel cuento terrícola con esta situación?... fue entonces que vio a la saiyayin rozando con ligereza los labios del androide con su pulgar para luego acercarse con lentitud a su rostro – Ka-Kagome – solo pudo decir con ojos ampliamente abiertos.

Kagome toco los labios del muchacho, parecía hipnotizada por la suavidad de estos… entonces fue acercándose con lentitud a su rostro hasta que sus alientos se mezclaban y sin un segundo pensamiento junto sus labios delicadamente a los suyos y ligeramente los apretó.

Todos miraron incrédulos la escena, desde una Dieciocho muy sorprendida, hasta Dieciséis y Cell dejaron de luchar y observaban con ojos amplios la irreal escena… y finalmente un Picoro que abrió su boca en total incredulidad… ahora si que el hermano de ella lo asesinaría.

Sin saberlo en el templo de Dios, Goku y Gohan veían la escena con la boca abierta, el segundo con un furioso sonrojo por lo que observaba en sus pocos años, - Valla… Vegeta matara a Picoro – fue el instantáneo comentario del saiyayin, su hijo asintió en total acuerdo.

- ¡Mira papa! Es una luz… - grito Gohan, el saiyayin miro muy interesado esto.

Una luz celeste claro invadió los dos cuerpos adolescentes, unos minutos después se desvaneció con lentitud, entonces Diecisiete fue traído lentamente a la conciencia, al abrir con lentitud sus ojos, bruscamente los abrió al ver esto, sus pupilas dilatadas.

La muchacha de sus pensamientos estaba unido a el en un beso, ella se fue separando después de esto levantándose con gracia del suelo aun con sus ojos cerrados y tenía en sus mejillas un adorable e inocente colorete rosa.

- Que… ¡¿Qué FUE ESO? – grito un muy sonrojado Picoro a la muchacha que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, el nameku estaba muy molesto… el la había llegado a apreciar como algo parecido a una hermana, ya que ella como Gohan eran los únicos que verdaderamente no le temían y confiaba sin preguntas en sus acciones.

- ¡FUE TODA TU CULPA! ¡MALDITO NAMEKU! Era… era ¡ERA MI PRIMER BESO! – grito en lo que este tapo sus sensibles oídos y la miraba aturdido ¿un primer beso? Que tenía que ver ¿acaso era algo importante?

Diecisiete escuchaba todo aun sentado en el suelo y muy perdido… entonces, el no lo había soñado… su Kagome le había dado un beso, no solo eso… porque al igual que ella, era su primer beso, su rostro tomo diez tonos de rojo en aquel pensamiento.

Rozo sus labios levemente, aun sentía la suavidad y calidez de sus angelicales labios, vio los suyos estaban ligeramente hinchados en la presión.

Mientras Dieciséis sacudió ligeramente su cabeza sacándose esa escena irreal y muy poco probable de la mente, aprovechando a un confundido Cell se lanzo contra el.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban dio un golpe duro al monstruo para luego atacarlo con poderosas bolas de energía - ¡Vamos! Tenemos que escapar ahora – gritaba el androide corriendo… ellos aun no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarles.

Kagome entonces reacciono de su rabieta – Tu… - llamo a un perdido y sonrojado Diecisiete - ¡te exijo que me devuelvas a Tsuki kun en este momento! – extendió su mano en el reclamo… pero aun con sus ojos fríos tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Este aun un poco aturdido asintió, sacando la funda de su cintura la entrego a la niña rozando levemente sus dedos en lo que sintió pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo, la vio sonreír con aquel salvajismo y no pudo más que aceptar la verdad… el se había enamorado de aquella saiyayin salvaje y fría… y cayo muy duro.

Picoro observaba incrédulo - ¿Ese era Tsuki kun que tanto nombrabas? – fue su cuestión incrédula. ¡El estaba seguro que por su forma de nombrarlo se trataba de una persona!

Kagome acomodo su espada en la cintura, sin poder evitarlo sonreía con salvajismo en la idea de volver a usarla – Claro ¿Qué pensabas que era? – cuestiono burlonamente sacando un sonoro gruñido molesto del namekiano.

Entonces giro su vista a Dieciséis – Tu… escúchame bien, quiero que los saques de aquí… yo mientras luchare contra el – fueron sus frías palabras, el androide la miro sorprendido al ver que los ayudaría de ese modo pero asintió con firmeza.

Levanto en sus hombros a un todavía medio cansado Diecisiete – Gracias – murmuro en su espalda saliendo de esa manera hacía las montañas para buscar refugió.

Al ver que huían Cell intento ir tras ellos pero Kagome con una sorprendente velocidad se coloco en su camino – Vamos Kagome… ¡tu y yo sabemos que jamás podrás vencerme! Eres muy débil… y Picoro no podrá ayudarte – se burlo cruelmente de ella, pero a su consternación ella no cambio su bello rostro libre de emociones.

- Sabes… tenía pensado absorberte también – dijo al azar, como considerando el hacerlo en este momento.

Ella sonrió con sorna – Prefiero ser el lacayo del príncipe del infierno que una parte de ti demonio – hablo con frialdad sacando un gruñido del monstruo. Ella conocía a ese presumible príncipe… y por nada del infierno sería su lacayo, como tampoco una extensión de este monstruo.

Ella entonces saco su espada de la funda – Sabes… yo no quería tener que usar mi espada para pelear… - fue aumentando su poder rápidamente, la tierra comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, tanto Picoro como Cell estaban abrumados en su ki – aunque aumente mi ki… no me gusta depender de nadie en las peleas, pero… será una excepción – declaro con frialdad.

Sin más comenzó a hacer señales con sus manos mientras depositaba su ki a través de su cuerpo y su espada, si ella usaba este ataque no terminaría nada bonito… pero podría juntar el tiempo para que esos androides escaparan y con ver la frustración de este monstruo… ella sonreiría.

De pronto sus ojos se volvieron fieros – Yuki no Shinigami – grito blandiendo su espada con todas sus fuerzas lo que un enorme ráfaga de ki salto desde la hoja de su espada hacía el temeroso Cell.

Una ola de poder cubrió todo aquella isla, Picoro observaba incrédulo, aquella cantidad de poder… habría tenido el merito de acercarse a un súper saiyayin… era muy sorprendente.

Al despejarse la tierra y el humo por la terrible explosión se vio a Cell casi con su cuerpo totalmente desaparecido, Picoro vitoreo… ahora de seguro moriría, ¡Kagome era genial!

Pero fue sorprendido por la carcajada de este – Veo que volví a subestimarte Kagome chan, fue sorprendente… pero olvidas que tengo el ADN de Picoro – este amplio sus ojos al escuchar su nombre, de pronto Cell concentro su ki y comenzó a regenerarse como un nameku hasta parecer completamente ileso.

- Tendré que reconsiderar la idea de absorberte ¿no lo crees?… y más al verte tan frágil por aquel inútil ataque, no puedo contenerme – se burlo, entonces Picoro giro su vista hacía la niña y la imagen lo lleno de horror.

Kagome estaba de rodillas con la respiración errada y casi en la inconciencia, mientras sostenía su espada partida a la mitad por la cantidad de energía absorbida… parecía devastada. ¡Tenía que hacer algo antes que intentara absorberla!

La muchacha no escuchaba sus crueles palabras… ni la mirada apurada de Picoro… sino solo su amada espada destruida, unas pequeñas lagrimas de rabia salieron de sus ojos… - Lo siento… Tsuki no Yuki – susurro sin sentir la presencia de Picoro llegando a su lado.

De pronto se desplomo en el suelo, al menos morirían juntos… el único recuerdo de sus queridos amigos y todos sus sacrificios y esfuerzos. No se arrepentía de nada.

En ese momento Goku apareció en escena mirando con tristeza la condición de la joven niña y la de Picoro… el sabia que los saiyayin era muy orgullosos y ella había derramado lagrimas, por culpa de… para luego girar sus ojos con ira a Cell.

- Ten presente esto Cell… yo acabare contigo – fueron sus serias y frías palabras tomando a ambos y tele transportarlos al templo.

Allí a ambos le dieron una semilla del ermitaño con el que se repusieron con rapidez, mientras Gohan y Goku conversaban sobre ese monstruo con Picoro, - Es cierto… Kagome lucho muy sorprendente en esa pelea – dijo el saiyayin con una sonrisa… no pudo contener la emoción al ver ese poderoso ataque.

- Si no fuera por Kagome… Cell hubiera absorbido a numero Diecisiete y Dieciocho… ¡nos dio esperanzas! – animo Gohan con una sonrisa, Pero luego vio a su padre y el señor Picoro observar a la niña con seriedad. Giro su rostro y cayo.

Kagome solo mantenía sus ojos sombríos en aquella espada rota… parecía que de verdad era muy valiosa para ella y aunque su rostro permanecía libre de emociones podía sentirse la tristeza a su alrededor.

Ella de pronto sacudió su cabeza y cuidadosamente acomodo su espada en la funda – Picoro… - llamo en un tono de muerte que hizo darle un pequeño escalofrió, los otros dos sabiamente dieron un paso lejos del nameku.

- Es hora de mi deseo – sonrió con mucha malicia, el entrecerró sus ojos pero asintió… era lo menos que le debía – quiero entrar a la cámara del tiempo contigo – determino fríamente.

Unos segundos pasaron antes que todos explotaran - ¡Que! ¡yo no pienso entrar en aquel lugar contigo! – grito el nameku, el tenía que atender otras cosas.

- ¡Además es nuestro turno de entrar con Gohan! – replico Goku con voz infantil, pronto saldrían Vegeta y Trunks y sería su turno… ¡el quería entrenar!

Kagome solo despedía dagas de sus ojos - ¿Cómo te atreves? – dijo con frialdad – culpa tuya sacrifique mi primer beso… ¿sabes lo que es para una chica eso? – su voz con cada palabra aumentaba haciendo estremecer a los guerreros.

- Bulma… - llamo a la científica, la mujer llego unos minutos después con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro - ¿que crees que debería pasarle a un tipo que arruino el primer beso de una chica? – cuestiono a ella tranquilamente.

La sonrisa de la peliazul desapareció dejando un rostro sombrío – Nadie merece mayor castigo que aquel infeliz… ¡es más! ¡debería dejar a aquel desgraciado pudrirse en el infierno! – gruño cruzándose de brazos, Kagome sonrió oscura… Picoro tembló.

- ¿Aun quieres negarte? – sonrió cruelmente a el, el solo gruño, cerro sus ojos y procedió a caminar hacía la habitación en completo silencio. Muy obediente a los deseos de la niña.

- ¡P-pero! – comenzó Goku parado por una escalofriante mirada de la muchacha… si que daba miedo.

- ¿Ustedes ya entraron una vez no? – ellos asintieron – entonces es mi turno… y si quieren detenerme, tendrán que pelear conmigo – continuo para luego seguir al namekiano, dejando detrás a un Goku suspirando ¿Qué podría hacerse?

En ese momento Vegeta y Trunks salieron de la habitación, Kagome levemente se sorprendió, su hermano parecía mucho más fuerte como el muchacho y este tenía el cabello muy largo en una baja cola de caballo.

- Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió un poco confundido el príncipe de los saiyayin.

Ella sonrió levemente - ¿No se nota?... querido hermano, por supuesto voy a entrenar – rió levemente en su expresión de sorpresa, al pasar por Trunks lo estudio levemente.

- Sabes tus ojos se ven más maduro ahora Trunks… y más fuerte – le elogio con su tono fresco al pasar por su lado, sabía que debió pasar el infierno con su hermano en aquel lugar… por lo que un pequeño comentario favorable sería agradable.

De esa manera entro junto a Picoro a la cámara del Tiempo, al entrar por la gran puerta ella sonrió… esto sería emocionante.

Trunks en cambió quedo mirando donde la niña había pasado hace un momento, ella usaba un tipo de kimono antiguo y único – Que linda… - dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta… todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras el se sonrojo furiosamente en su descuido.

- ¿Qué DIJISTE IDIOTA? – grito completamente molesto en el muchacho, los celos de hermano estaban ardiendo en este momento.

Goku decidió interrumpirlo - ¡Cálmate Vegeta! Solo daba un cumplido… todos saben que Kagome se veía muy bonita ¿no Trunks? – decidió salvar al pobre muchacho de los insultos del príncipe, este asintió con un secreto gracias.

- ¿Por qué mi hermana usaba aquel atuendo? ¿y como diablos aquel namek entro con ella a la habitación del tiempo? – fueron las dos cuestiones que carcomían al saiyayin.

- Bueno, la primera pregunta… fue un plan para que Kagome chan pudiera atraer a los androides y para ello tuvo que ponerse mi diseño y cantar… ¡miren aquí esta la cinta! – dijo Bulma muy alegremente colocando una en la video que había preparado allí.

Ella estaba tan emocionada al recibirla que al llegar decidió verla, un segundo después coloco la cinta y allí apareció la muchacha cantando aquella movida canción.

Los ojos de Trunks brillaron… se veía impresionante y su voz era grandiosa, el tendría que pedir una copia.

Pero los de Vegeta no brillaban con buenas chispas - ¿Qué demonios es esto? – grito, el ahorcaría a quien haya puesto a su hermana a hacer esa barbaridad.

- Fue Picoro… y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta – Goku dio un gesto muy nervioso al igual que Gohan, pero al ver la ansiedad del príncipe… tomo aire y largo el chisme.

- Bueno… Cell estaba a punto de absorber a numero Diecisiete, entonces Picoro dijo que si lograba recuperarlo el cumpliría un deseo suyo, entonces ella beso a aquel androide que resulto ser algo así como su "primer beso" y ahora obligo a Picoro a ir a entrenar con ella – dijo muy rápidamente, - ¡ah! eso es todo – sonrió retomando el aliento que perdió.

Ambos saiyayin solo quedaron un segundo en un silencio sepulcral, tratando de procesar lo que Kakaroto había dicho… hasta que explotaron.

- ¡¿QUE? – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes que apretaran sus puños en la furia, ambos compartían una única idea: primero torturarían y matarían a aquel namek pervertido… y luego seguiría ese maldito androide…

Vegeta incluso dio una maligna sonrisa en la idea… sus ojos llenos de ira, si que lo haría y lo disfrutaría en grande.

**A/N:**Realmente esta vez me he pasado, lo se y también lo siento mucho, como dije los parciales y ahora las finales no le dan respiro a uno. Además algunas materias (las que a uno menos le agradan) pueden ser mucho más pesadas de lo que deberían… ¡ah! Como sea ¡basta de penalidades! Ahora vamos a por los agradecimientos mis amigos!

"Iosi e Iuki" ¡Ah! lo que pasa es que lamentablemente si no divido los capitulos ¡a veces creo que me pierdo sola! Je, je, je ¡estoy demasiado feliz que te haya gustado tanto! Y sobre la aparición de personajes de Inuyasha, bueno ¡eso es un **secreto**! Je, je, je… a veces eso lo hace más emocionante ¿o no? ¡nos vemos prontito! ¡millones de besos!

"Myrna Elva" Picoro tiene aun la maldad dentro de sí ¡que hiciera cantar a Kagome-chan es más que una prueba! ¿cierto? Mn, ¡aunque Kagome tendrá su venganza! ( eso es una promesa!) espero que disfrutaras aquel viaje y estes bien, también perdón por tardar demasiado ¡myrna-chan te envio muchos besos! ¡cuidate!

"Angel Dark Fire" Espero que tus dudas sean aclaradas, se que a veces me lio sola y puedo perder algunas cosas pero ¡después trato de enmendarme! (aunque sea un poquito) y la relación entre ambos es bastante simple aunque será explicado un poco más adelante. Y bueno, no se si se puede por aquí mandar el link de mi devi, pero es: .com/art/Kagome-Kagami-211751643

¡Te mando muchos besos!

"Fani-chan" Espero que te gustara este nuevo capitulo, aunque lo haya tardado en subir y sea más cortito que el anterior le coloque varias cosas interesantes! ¡muchos saludos!

"Bitterchoco" ¡Primero que nada te doy la bienvenida! Je, je, je también estoy feliz que a la final que haya gustado la cruzada de animes que forme, y si al menos aquí sería imposible que pasara algo entre Trunks y Kagome pero en otro después puede ser… ¡aunque sería hablar demasiado! ¡Muchos saludos y gracias por comentar!

Bueno, por ahora es todo, ¡ya nos veremos en el proximo capitulo!

Bueno, bueno, ahora si que me pase, de hecho no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice (y no es que quiera pasarlo) peeeroooo ¡aquí volví! Me costo un poquito retomar y casi golpee mi cabeza para sacar las ideas que tenía en mente para este (y me temo que otras simplemente se perdieron)

También estuve con otro de mis aficiones, el dibujar, que por cierto subí uno de ayashi no ceres/inuyasha en deviart, es el primero que termino (y no dejo a medias) por photoshop. En mi perfil dejo el link.

Sin más aquí dejo mis saludos:

"Angel Dark Fire" Espero que ahora estes bien (perdón por tardar en decirte "espero que mejores") ¡y muchas gracias por animarme! Con respecto a la actitud de Kagome… creo que le estoy tomando la mano para adaptarme a esta fase "princesa saiyayin" y es cierto… pero quiero hacer como si ella tiene un nuevo comienzo hasta que poco a poco vuelva a abrirse… ejem, quizás con ayuda. ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme y muchos besos!

"Myrna Elva" Je, je, je… si me pareció un poco gracioso que Kagome chan le pusiera nombres a las cosas (yo también le digo a mi cel "Nishi kun") y ahora se me dio en hacerla cantar ¡y claro obligada por su cuñadita Bulma! ¿y como andas? Ya que estuve tanto tiempo fuera me gustaría actualizarme… mmmm… ¡bueno! Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme ¡eres una amiga genial! ¡te mango mil besos!

"Karina" ¡pido perdón por el atraso tremendo! Me siento muy contenta que te guste mis historias y hasta que pude volver luego de estos meses desastrosos (en el fondo muchos suspiros hondos) pero de todas maneras volví por fin y voy a continuar!… ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme Karina chan!

"Yahaira" ¡muchas gracias! Hasta que por fin pude volver, mi situación va un poco más estable pero aun así… ufff esto es un suspiro de alivio, me encanta escribir y fanfiction y por eso cuando puedo hacerlo me relaja, me rio imaginando y más me encanta que ustedes los disfruten. Muchas gracias por apoyarme. ¡te mando mil besos!

"Netsu-hime12" ¡y se ve que por fin volvi "otra vez"! je, je, je… la verdad es que aquí también me llego a gustar Trunks, por eso decidi tenerlo más presente en mi historia (aunque en este capitulo no aparecio) pero que más da… ¡aun queda mucho más! ¡muchas gracias por comentar y mil saludos!

Hasta aquí llegue, aun debo actualizar los otros 3, ¡así que hasta muy prontito!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Un nuevo comienzo! ¡un nuevo año! Y como esperaban ¡el nuevo capitulo para seguir!

**Capitulo VIII:**

En la habitación del tiempo

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kagome entro en aquel sitió, ¿o eran meses?, ¡ella ya había perdido la noción del tiempo!… al principio estaba muy sorprendida por su entorno, un pequeño lugar parecía una habitación… y el resto era como andar en medio de la nada.

Hasta ahora había entrenado incansablemente contra Picoro, pero no podía darle ni siquiera un pequeño golpe… ella comenzaba a sentirse frustrada.

De repente ella se doblo levemente en sus rodillas, totalmente cansada y lastimada. El namek solo la observaba con molestia visible.

- Por esto no quería entrar en este lugar… ni siquiera puedes seguirme el ritmo ¿Qué planeas sacar de este entrenamiento? – hablo con mucha frialdad Picoro, el tenía que hacer algo para que la niña pudiera desenvolver su gran poder.

Kagome permanecía en silencio… porque, ¿Por qué ella nunca podía ser fuerte?, siempre teniendo que ser protegida por los demás, una carga.

- No quiero… - susurro haciendo a Picoro confundido - ¡No quiero ser una carga! – ella bruscamente se paro sobre sus pies, su poder estaba comenzando a salir a frote con sus emociones.

- ¿Sabes lo que es ser siempre la que hay que proteger? ¿crees que cuando Kakaroto dijo sobre este entrenamiento especial yo no quise también tomarlo? – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas de rabia.

- ¡Claro que quise!... pero sabía que no lo tomarían conmigo, sino con mi hermano… Gohan y Trunks, ¡valla! ¡ni siquiera creo que me tuvieron en cuenta! – su poder hacía mover la extraña dimensión de aquel sitio haciendo a Picoro ampliar sus ojos en la magnitud.

- Pero… yo me hice la que no importaba… pero se acabo, ¡yo no seré a la que los demás se lastimen por mi culpa! ¡AHORA YO TAMBIÉN LOS PROTEGERE! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, desatando toda la frustración y la tristeza que guardaba dentro.

En ese momento sus cabellos se volvieron de color dorados bajando en picos, y sus ojos negros se volvieron celestes como el cielo mientras de esto caían cristales desbordados de emociones y resolución. Kagome se había vuelto una súper saiyayin.

Los ojos de Kagome observaban fríamente a Picoro por unos segundos para luego comenzar a caer lentamente hacía delante mientras su trasformación desaparecía, pero el namekiano logro tomarla antes que tocara el piso.

La tomo en sus brazos mientras la llevaba hacía la habitación del lugar para que descansara, sonrió levemente, el sabía que de esta manera ella podría desatar todo su poder… pues de alguna manera los saiyayin reaccionaban a las emociones extremas.

Pero al ver su poder y alcance de súper saiyayin el aceptaba humilde que se había sorprendido – "¿Quién diría que sería tan poderosa?" – con esa figura tan frágil… ahora ella podría descansar… pero al despertar darían el verdadero entrenamiento.

En una isla lejana

Los androides observaban sorprendidos como ahora Vegeta podía vencer a aquel monstruo Cell como si se tratara de un simple niño. Dieciocho no podía creerlo… cuando la pelea anterior con ella no fue ni siquiera capaz de tocarla… ¿Cómo aumento su poder tan repentinamente?

Pero Diecisiete estaba más preocupado por otra cuestión… si Cell estaba aquí, ¿Qué había pasado con Kagome? ¿la habría matado?, inconscientemente apretó sus puños en rabia… ¡el tendría que haberse quedado y ayudarla!, ¡no dejarla a su suerte con ese maldito demonio!

- No te preocupes Diecisiete… - el pelirrojo llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes – ella esta viva… nunca se extinguió su ki, lo se – afirmo sin vacilación numero Dieciséis mientras tocaba una pequeña ardilla en su hombro.

- Es cierto… esa muchacha testaruda no se rendiría fácilmente – apoyo la pelirrubia tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su hermano.

El los vio y luego asintió lentamente, cerro sus ojos con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios – Tienen razón… Kagome no es alguien débil – afirmo con suavidad manteniendo nuevamente su actitud casual. Pero los tres escucharon unas palabras de Vegeta que los helaron.

- Puedes perfeccionar tu maldito cuerpo, ¡adelante! – ni Vegeta mismo sabía que aquellas palabras engreídas y egoístas pudieran llegar a costar tan caro. Que había desatado el infierno al no poder controlar su necio orgullo.

Mientras en la habitación del tiempo Kagome y Picoro entrenaban arduamente y sin descanso alguno, aun cuando la niña había ocasiones en que sus fuerzas se agotaban ella nunca pedía para parar… y los dos sacaban su máxima energía en cada pelea.

Pero sin darse cuenta el día en la Tierra ya había terminado, todos los guerreros Z observaban la entrada de aquella habitación al sentir unos tremendos ki desde allí. Todos ampliaron sus ojos al ver quienes eran.

El primero en salir fue Picoro, ya no tenía puesta su blanca capa y su ropa estaba hecha jirones junto con las raspaduras de su cuerpo, al llegar dio una sonrisa secreta y se hizo a un lado.

Allí todos vieron a Kagome, pero su apariencia era muy distinta. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta pero aun así este se arrastraba en el suelo por su largor, su flequillo llegaba casi hasta sus hombros de largo cubriendo un poco sus ojos negros y fríos. Y su kimono estaba arruinado.

Goku y muchos otros se sorprendieron, era como ver un Vegeta joven cuando lo habían conocido la primera vez… por la frialdad y el salvajismo en ellos. Era sorprendente.

- Veo que están todos aquí ¿ha pasado algo? – cuestiono Kagome mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello, - ¡ah! pero primero quisiera cambiarme estas ropas – se quejo viendo con malestar sus prendas toda rotas.

- Mn… toma Bulma dijo que te las diera – fue la respuesta brusca de su hermano que aun continuaba viendo un poco confundido a ella… parecía muy diferente a pesar de su aspecto.

- ¿Hay un lugar donde pueda cambiarme? – pidió pero nadie contestaba, parecían perdidos – o… ¿es que quieren que me cambie aquí mismo? – sonrió maliciosamente mientras levemente sostenía la cinta del kimono en amenaza, haciendo a todos los presentes sonrojarse furiosamente.

Picoro entonces tosió señalando rápidamente donde podía tomar también un baño, esa niña nunca paraba con sus juegos torcidos. Kagome en cambio se fue con una ligera risa de diversión.

Vegeta en cambió gruño en el nameku, que lo miraba extrañado ¡sabía que ese nameku pervertiría a su hermana menor!

Una hora después ella salio nuevamente, llevaba un traje como el anterior pero este era celeste cielo y con una falda hasta la mitad del muslo, guantes blancos hasta los codos y botas del mismo color y una pequeña armadura que cubría su pecho.

Su cabello también lo había cortado, ahora llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo luciéndolo suelto, con su flequillo corto, ella suspiro mientras caminaba hasta sus compañeros con una sonrisa… ¡esto si que era agradable!

Entonces Krilin y los demás contaron todos los últimos acontecimientos, desde que Cell había absorbido a los dos androides y ahora había alcanzado su perfección. Y la reciente noticia transmitida por la televisión… que daría un Torneo de artes marciales para decidir el destino de la tierra.

Picoro apretaba en furia sus puños y enviaba miradas asesinas hacía el príncipe saiyayin pero de todas maneras permanecía en silencio. A el no le tocaba regañar al saiyayin en este momento.

Todos hacían lo mismo viendo a Kagome al lado de su hermano observándolo con un rostro sin emociones.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso piensas golpearme y regañarme nuevamente? – se burlo cruelmente de ella, el quería causar una emoción en su rostro… prefería una bofetada que esa expresión blanco de ella, era insoportable.

- Te equivocas Vegeta… yo no soy ninguno de nuestros padres para hacerlo, pero como te dije… – lo observo seriamente a los ojos – eres lo suficiente mayor para hacerte cargo de tus actos – paso por su lado indiferentemente, Vegeta estaba observándola en shock… aquellas palabras golpearon más duro que un golpe físico.

- Aun así… aunque sea difícil… ten presente que como tu hermana pagare la condena por los pecados junto a ti – dijo cerrando sus ojos y pasando sin observar las expresiones serias de los demás. El simplemente quedo quieto… no sabiendo como reaccionar.

Kagome entonces en silencio comenzó a acomodar su espada en su cintura… que llamo mucho la atención de Gohan.

- Kagome… perdón, pero ¿tu espada no estaba rota? ¿para que la llevas? – el joven saiyayin estaba realmente curioso por esto, y sin darse cuenta redujo un poco la tensión que había unos segundos antes.

La muchacha dio una verdadera sonrisa al sacar el tema – Hai lo estaba, pero… - ella saco su espada desde la funda y la mayoría perdió el aliento.

Era el mismo modelo pero tenía rasgos celestes, y tenía una especie de energía muy poderosa que procedía de él, - ¿Cómo es posible? ¡parece que no hubiera sufrido ningún daño! – se acerco a observarla Trunks realmente muy interesado en el tema.

- Es cierto… - admitió observando seriamente su arma totalmente restaurada – y yo la pude restaurar – dijo perdida en sus recuerdos.

- ¿Tu lo hiciste? ¿Cómo? – volvió a pedir sin todavía poder creerlo.

- Con mi sangre – ella sonrió al ver sus rostros incrédulos – para que sepan Tsuki no Yuki fue hecha con los colmillos de un poderoso demonio y una gota de su sangre, de esta manera era una espada demoníaca… ¿habrán notado la extraña energía a su alrededor? – todos asintieron mientras procesaban la información.

- Al ser destruida digamos que necesitaba algo que la "volviera a la vida"… por lo que utilice parte de mi cabello y mi sangre para lograrlo – se encogió de hombros como si fuera nada.

- Entonces esta es una espada… - cuestiono Tenshinhan con los ojos ampliados, la saiyayin asintió como afirmación a su idea.

- Si, esta espada tiene la energía de los saiyayin… y no cualquiera – dijo en un tono de broma secreta en la que sonrió como Picoro aunque levemente al entender el mensaje – por lo que también cambie su nombre… ahora es Mitsuki no Yuki – dio una sonrisa conforme en su obra.

Los guerreros Z asintieron en total sorpresa por lo que habían escuchado - ¡Wow! Pues quedo muy bien – sonrió con ojos iluminados Gohan en el arma.

Goku sonrió ampliamente llegando a su lado - ¡Si es algo muy impresionante Kagome! – rió el súper saiyayin llegando a su lado y dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda de la niña que la movió unos centímetros por el trato bruto.

- Gracias – susurro con un bufido mientras guardaba a su mejorado Mitsuki kun, todos dieron una buena risa en la escena. Hasta Vegeta y Picoro no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa divertida… y la tensión en la atmósfera se había olvidado completamente.

De pronto Goku se había tele trasportado a donde el monstruo Cell daría su torneo quedando que "En nueve días dará inicio al Torneo de Cell" habían sido sus palabras.

Ya todos lo sabían, dentro de ese pequeño plazo el futuro de la Tierra… y quizás el universo entero se decidiría.

Desde ese momento todos se dividieron y fueron cada uno por su camino, Kagome había decidido ir con Goku y su familia unos días, esta de más decir que Milk estaba muy feliz de tenerla en su casa y ayudarla en los quehaceres teniendo a alguien con quien conversar… aunque era más que ella hablara que la chica.

Pero ahora Goku estaba tratando un dilema con Picoro… ¿Cómo traer de vuelta las esferas del dragón? Tenía la intención de hacer revivir todas las personas asesinadas por Cell y tampoco estaría de más tenerlo como una emergencia.

- Una vez que se realiza la fusión no se puede separar jamás… es por eso que Kami sama estaba tan renuente a hacerlo – explico con su tono sereno el nameku.

El saiyayin quedo unos segundos en silencio hasta que una idea se incendio en su cabeza – Gohan me platico la otra vez que los sobrevivientes de tu planeta se fueron a vivir a otra parte… estaba pensando en irlos a buscar – se señalo sonriente con un dedo.

Kagome escuchaba esto interesada… ¿Cómo sería ver a muchos Picoro juntos? ¿y como se sentiría visitar un planeta distinto? Brillaron sus ojos en su imaginación.

Goku contó su plan de traer un nameku para vivir en la tierra y ocupara el lugar de Kami sama y revivir a las esferas – Bueno ya esta decidido… iré a buscar a tus amigos – informo, mientras Mr Popo estaba muy emocionado y feliz con la idea.

Kagome se apresuro a ir a su lado – Kakaroto… - lo llamo rápidamente, este giro su rostro curioso a ella – puedo… puedo ir contigo? – aquí la observaba sorprendido – yo… quiero conocer un planeta que no sea la tierra – dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

- Bueno… Kagome, no se si será buena idea – se froto el cuello en nerviosismo, dio una mirada de reojo a Picoro.

- Bien… entonces quieres decir que solo te estorbaría ¿no?... ¡eres muy cruel! Yo… solo quería visitar un vistazo el lugar – dio una cara dramática, yendo al lado de Picoro como _refugio_.

El namekiano lo asesinaba con los ojos como Trunks por hacerla "_sentir_" de esa manera - ¿Acaso no puedes llevarla Goku? – gruño este molesto en el, ya que había llegado a apreciar a la niña mucho y está de más decir, la sobreprotegía.

Este sudaba frió antes sus miradas asesinas - ¡Esta bien! – se rindió viendo con una gotita de sudor como la niña en un segundo iba a su lado sonriendo – sujeta fuertemente mi hombro y no vallas a soltarlo ¿si? – cuestiono colocando los dedos en su frente.

- ¡Nos vemos después! – saludo emocionada ella, en un segundo los dos desaparecieron de aquel lugar. Todos quedaron observando el lugar vació con el asombro, ojala todo saliera como lo planeado.

Al abrir sus ojos Kagome se sorprendió muchísimo, estaban rodeados por muchas clases de Picoro, desde pequeños… casi de su edad, y hasta ancianos como lo era Kami sama. Todos los miraban con los ojos ampliados.

Entonces un anciano comenzó a acercarse a ellos, la niña lo miraba seriamente ¿Gran Patriarca?... así lo habían llamado, ella vio en sus ojos celebraban la sabiduría y la bondad.

- ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí? – bien era muy directo, aunque su voz era un poco temblorosa.

- ¿Yo? Yo soy Goku y vine desde la Tierra – dijo con una mano frotando su nuca. Al instante el rostro desconfiado del namek cambio por uno de gran alegría.

- ¡Ah! ¡Goku tu eres el que nos salvo de Freezar! ¡nos salvaste la vida es un placer conocerte! – estaba extasiado de alegría, Kagome sonrió levemente… ¿con que Kakaroto era en realidad muy popular? Quien lo diría.

Entonces se explico todo lo que había pasado en la Tierra y un pequeño y adorable mini Picoro de nombre Denden acepto ir a vivir en la Tierra… pero la saiyayin no estaba muy conforme.

- Oye Kakaroto – llamo su fría voz la atención de los demás, levemente se endurecieron en su tono y al tratarse de un desconocido… pero ella los ignoro.

- ¿Eh? Si… ¡mira ya tenemos a nuestro Kami sama! – sonrió Goku en ella sin saber que le molestaba, ella bufo.

- ¿Puedes pasar por mí al final del día? Me gustaría quedarme un momento en este planeta – decidió observando con serenidad el cielo.

El saiyayin mayor la observo incrédulo – P-pero Kagome ¡Vegeta me matara si se entera! – replico parado de los nervios al imaginarse el mar humor del príncipe, si que solo se acercara a Picoro lo ponía de nervios… ¡pobre de el si se enteraba que la dejo sola en un planeta lleno de nameku!

Kagome sonrió maliciosamente – Entonces será mejor que no te cruces con el – respondió inteligentemente haciendo al hombre dejar la boca abierta.

Aun con la expresión de verdadera incredulidad el patriarca llamo la atención al escuchar aquel desagradable nombre - ¿Quién es esta muchacha Goku? ¿esta relacionada con el saiyayin Vegeta? – su voz celebraba de nuevo la desconfianza.

- Yo soy Kagome, y como la princesa de los saiyayin… Vegeta es mi hermano mayor – dictamino fríamente con los brazos cruzados, todos miraban tensos y temerosos a la niña… ella era la hermana de aquel monstruo sin sentimientos que había asesinado a algunos de sus preciados amigos.

- Ya vete Kakaroto – dijo por segunda vez queriendo explorar un poco el lugar y salir de esas miradas centradas a ella… no se sentía nada bien ser el centro de esta clase de atención.

- Bueno… pero regresare luego a buscarte… ¡nos vemos y muchas gracias! – sonrió despreocupado el súper saiyayin desapareciendo con el pequeño y nuevo Kami sama.

**A/N: **¡Así es! Un capitulo con una dirección impredecible ¿eh? ¿Quién se imaginaria que Kagome-chan iría a Nameku? ¡Ni yo misma antes que lo escribiera! Y es que no me pude resistir (en secreto mi personaje favorito es en realidad Picoro) pero bueno.

También quiero anunciar que publicare un nuevo fanfic, ya que termine el crossover Inuyasha/Naruto tuve tiempo para escribir una idea que revoloteaba mi cabeza desde que lei un manga de autoras realmente fantasticas y fantasiosas (como me gusta pensar… soy un poco)

¡Voy con los saludos para mis amigos!

"Yuuka-90" ¡Ahhh! Muchisimas gracias ¡me mataba de risa cuando leía la línea de Cenicienta (aunque dude algo… si Picoro realmente lo conocería) y bueno, ya ves que Vegeta no fue nada feliz al enterarse lo que aquel "maldito" hizo a su adorable e inocente hermana menor, je, je, je. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme durante el 2011! Te estoy demasiado agradecida y espero que te gustara el nuevo capitulo! ¡mil besos!

"Myrna Elva" bueno, parece que la ira generalmente no fue dirigido a Picoro, quizas porque ya había ido con Kagome chan… o porque Goku kun no solto demasiado la lengua para implicarlo, es un misterio (personalmente me inclino al segundo) aun no hablo sobre Diecisiete pero… muy pronto. ¡Cha! Te quiero agradecer acompañarme Myrna chan ¡no se que haría sin ti! Y también darte un gran beso y que seas muy feliz este año 2012!

"Drasia33" ¡te doy una gran bienvenida y muchas gracias por brindarme tu comentario! Se que es difícil a veces creerme, pero no voy a abandonar, solo un poquito más de paciencia. Quiero darte a ti y los demás la mayor calidad de mi parte. También espero que te guste este nuevo capi, ¡te mando 10000 besos Drasia chan!

"Abiy" ¡Bienvenida! ¡te agradezco muchisimo tu comentario! Y a mi me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia, es demasiado agradable saber que puedo hacer algo que al menos de algo de felicidad a alguien más! Y por ahora la muerte de Picoro kun no esta en mi lista… así que ¡por favor espera un poquito más! (puede que cambie de opinión, je, je, je) ¡te deseo mucha felicidad en este nuevo año!

Quiero agradecerles desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que siguieran hasta ahora este finc y pedirles que sigan apoyandome y brindandome estos animos que me hacen sentir muy feliz.

¡Les estoy demasiado agradecida!

_Kagome-hime._


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí comenzando el 2013 sigo con mis actualizaciones!

**Capitulo IX:**

Kagome quedo unos segundos en silencio viendo con los ojos negros fríos a los nameku… aunque eran parecidos, Picoro se diferenciaba de todos ellos.

Vio a unos niños mirándola con curiosidad y un poco de temor y con todas sus fuerzas se negó a abrazarlos ¡eran tan adorables!, dando un suspiro superficial, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso e ir volando y explorar un poco el lugar… eso si no se hubieran metido en su camino.

Tres nameku habían aparecido en frente de ella para impedirle el paso, uno en especial le llamo la atención… era como una replica perfecta de Picoro pero mucho más joven e inexperto al mismo tiempo, y por supuesto no tan fuerte como él… ni ella.

- ¿Piensas que puedes ir por nuestro planeta a tu antojo? – ella levanto divertida su ceja ante su amenaza, - por nada dejaremos que destruyas nuestro planeta como ese saiyayin – declaro amenazante.

Kagome dio una leve mirada confundida en estas palabras hasta que cayo, hablaban de su hermano… - Veo que Vegeta ha hecho de las suyas ¿no? – dijo con casualidad sacando un gruñido del nameku que parecía ir a pelear contra ella.

- ¡Ya basta! – reprendió el patriarca la actitud agresiva de el joven nameku – por favor, no queremos generar más problemas – se disculpo dando una mirada severa a los jóvenes, mientras los otros dos agacharon su cabeza… el tercero solo gruño levemente y la giro obstinadamente. Sip, era como su nameku favorito.

- Veo… mientras no se metan en mi camino, no peleare contra ustedes – asintió levemente en respeto al anciano hombre que la miraba levemente sorprendido en la educación.

Kagome entonces paso al lado de los nameku con su mirada fría al frente – Será mejor que mantengas controlado tu mal humor ¿no honey? – le murmuro suavemente viendo complacida un furioso sonrojo en el joven nameku que la hizo sonreír maliciosamente.

De esa manera la bella saiyayin emprendió vuelo, riendo divertidamente en su reacción ¡era más sensible que Picoro en esa cuestión!

Sus compañeros miraban un poco divertidos a su amigo - ¿Con que honey? – llamo uno en broma haciendo a este gruñir todavía un poco colorado y salir de ahí bruscamente… ¡esa maldita saiyayin! Hasta el patriarca no pudo retener una sonrisa… esa chica no parecía ser una mala persona.

Kagome exploraba todo con mucha curiosidad, era en cierta manera parecido y distinto a la tierra… con muchas plantaciones de algún tipo de plantas y colonias de nameku como el visto anteriormente. En un momento del camino paro su viaje y bajo por un poco de agua.

Lleno un poco su cantimplora y continuo… llego en un sitió donde el aire era un poco más pesado pero saliendo de allí nuevamente era normal – Que raro – murmuro confundida para luego encogerse de hombros. Quizás era una reacción natura/rara del planeta.

Llegando a un sitió con árboles decidió tomar un poco de sombra, de repente tomo pose y comenzó a meditar como lo hacía Picoro… mañana era la batalla contra Cell y de verdad necesitaba concentrar su ki.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y dio cuenta de algo muy importante… ella tenía mucha hambre, lo peor es que como Picoro adivinaba que aquí los namekusein solo tomaban agua y no comían.

Dio un suspiro desilusionado mientras se tiraba al suelo… ella tendría que esperar, quizás no fue tan buena idea quedarse… ni siquiera podía conversar con nadie al ser considerada un gran sujeto de destrucción y cinismo ¡que bien!

De repente fijo sus ojos fríos en una dirección, sentía unos gritos lejanos en esa posición - ¿Qué pasa? – ella no tardo en fijar el lugar de donde provenían. Con rapidez se paro y voló hacía aquel sitió.

Llegando allí sus ojos se estrecharon en confusión, un pequeño niño nameku estaba corriendo desesperadamente de algo viendo lo que era quedo un momento congelada.

Se trataba de lo que parecía un enorme lagarto súper desarrollado, y aunque su poder no era muy fuerte lo que llamo mucho su atención fue su atuendo… era muy parecido al suyo pero de color morado y negro, además que llevaba una rara maquina en su ojo derecho.

El niño esta casi siendo alcanzado por aquella bestia, Kagome dio un gruñido de ira en su cobardía, en un segundo estaba frente al niño.

Kise observo en shock a la bella persona frente suyo, pero sus ojos se aterrorizaron al ver su atuendo ¡era el mismo que esos sujetos!, improvisamente cayo de rodillas sin poder moverse… una sola palabra temblorosa salio de sus labios – Hermano –

Kagome escucho el débil rezo del pequeño y se confundió levemente, ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? – Oye ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Por qué traes la armadura del escuadrón As? – la saco de sus pensamientos el reptil con su voz rosca.

Kagome no dijo una palabra si no que solo lo miraba fríamente haciendo temblar de miedo inconscientemente al ser.

Rápidamente el monstruo toco el botón de su rastreador y dio una risa burlona en su resultado - ¡Ja! Que débil… ¡tu poder de pelea solo es de unos trescientos cincuenta! – el era de quinientos así que podría matarla fácilmente – te diré que debes hacer, dame al niño y ven conmigo pacíficamente ¿escuchaste? – dio una mirada lujuriosa en la niña.

Kagome no escuchaba sus tonterías, ella solo se agacho a la altura del niño - ¿Estas bien pequeño? – le susurro colocando una mano en su cabeza con suavidad, como vio a Picoro hacer a veces a Gohan… parecía que el gesto para ellos era reconfortante.

El niño solo asintió con una mezcla de confusión y alivio en sus ojos. Ella al parecer no era parte de esos monstruos. Kagome asintió levemente y lo alzo en sus brazos – Entonces te llevare con el patriarca – seguía ignorando al bocón.

El lagarto al ser abiertamente ignorado exploto en ira - ¡Tu estupida! Como te atreves a ignorarme… ¡los matare a ambos! – grito con furia, no importaba si Celta sama los quería… una criatura tan débil como ella no lo degradaría de esta manera.

Sin más se lanzo a su ataque, pero quedo sorprendido al ver como la muchacha desconocida lograba esquivar sus ataques con aburrimiento y en cámara lenta. - ¡C-como puede ser! ¡tu poder no se compara al mió! – retrocedió ahora si temblando.

Kagome sonrió fríamente en el – Es porque los guerreros como yo podemos ocultar nuestro ki – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

En un ataque de histeria el monstruo reunió toda su energía y estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo a ella, Kagome sintió al pequeño aferrarse en su remera con temor.

- Ya… todo estará bien – susurro en su oído con dulzura, para luego dar un leve bufido en el lagarto, sin ningún esfuerzo espero que la energía viniera a ellos.

Pero al dispersarse el humo no le había quedado ni un rasguño, Kagome apareció a su derecha en un segundo – Desaparece reptil – susurro fríamente lanzando una poderosa bola de energía que lo desintegro en un segundo.

- "Que perdida de tiempo" – pensó aburrida, sin más bajo al pequeño al suelo, agachándose a su lado no pudo evitar suavizar su mirada a sus ojos inocentes.

- Dime Kodomo, ¿Qué hacías solo? ¿y porque te perseguían? – cuestiono suavemente, el niño pareció salir del aturdimiento y sus ojos volvieron a hacerse presurosos.

- ¡Me llamo Kise! Estoy buscando a mí hermano… - fue interrumpido por un grito de una voz bastante conocido para ambos.

- ¡Kise! – grito aquel joven nameku que Kagome había hablado, pudo ver las explosiones de poder y rápidamente llego allí solo para ver a aquella saiyayin cerca de su hermano. Sin un segundo lanzo una patada hacía ella para apartarla del niño.

Kagome paro aquel golpe con su brazo, dio un pequeño gesto… si que tenía fuerza, el pequeño salto rápidamente y para sorpresa de su hermano abrazo a Kagome de su pierna fuertemente - ¡No hermano! Ella me salvo – trato de explicarse.

El nameku la observaba abiertamente incrédulo, - ¿Así que el es tu hermano Kise? – cuestiono con voz aburrida, el niño asintió con orgullo.

- Veo… ¿y como te llamas tú?... – no recibió respuesta del nameku claramente aun desconfiado - ¿o prefieres que te llame honey? – rió al ver su rostro sonrojado nuevamente.

- Mn… mi nombre es Saite – declaro con frialdad, aun no confiaba en esta saiyayin…. Pero Kise había dicho que lo había ayudado – Kise ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – cuestiono severamente a su hermano.

El pequeño paso a contar todo lo que había pasado y como la muchacha lo había salvado con su poder sorprendente - ¡Puedo saber su nombre! – pidió ilusionado, Saite observo curioso a la niña.

- Hai, mi nombre es Kagome, mucho gusto – sonrió suavemente en el niño para luego posar suavemente su mano nuevamente en su cabeza, el niño chillo en gusto.

Aquí el namek amplio levemente sus ojos, la actitud de la niña cambio completamente a su primera presentación, pues en vez de soberbia y frialdad… solo mostraba suavidad y cortesía. No era como la imaginaba.

- ¡Es cierto! en la colonia del sur unos monstruos vinieron y comenzaron a destruirlo todo… los ancianos y los enfermos no pueden protegerse ¡tienes que ayudarlos hermano! – estiro su túnica con desesperación.

El nameku amplio sus ojos para luego estrechar sus ojos y asentir firmemente, - Tu… - giro su rostro a Kagome que solo mantenía su rostro blanco… otra vez había puesto esa actitud.

- Yo iré aunque no quieras – sonrió al escucharlo gruñir – vamos Kise… debemos ir rápido – lo tomo en sus brazos y rápidamente tomo vuelo… ella tenía un mal presentimiento de esto. Saite la siguió con rapidez pero estaba sorprendido en su velocidad.

Al llegar a aquel lugar Kagome levemente amplio sus ojos, unos diferentes tipos de lo que parecían extraterrestres estaban atacando a los nameku, mientras los guerreros estaban débiles y mal heridos, los ancianos y los niños estaban siendo acosados cobardemente.

La muchacha apretó los labios en disgusto por su cobardía, en un segundo ambos estaban allí, mientras el joven namek ayudo a los ancianos acabando con facilidad con aquellos canallas… Kagome había aparecido para ayudar a los guerreros.

- ¿Qué…? – exclamo un monstruo para ser muerto como los demás fácilmente por los potentes golpes de la saiyayin, los nameku guerreros la miraban muy sorprendidos. Ellos no pudieron hacerle frente… pero esta persona los destruyo como si fuera meramente nada.

- ¡Taiku! – grito el pequeño Kise en horror, la niña giro rápidamente su vista, un monstruo lo tenía acorralado en un acantilado… y parecía que caería.

La saiyayin rápidamente fue a rescatarlo, matando de una patada al monstruo se lanzo también en el barranco llegando a él y logro tomar al pequeño en sus brazos antes que tocara el suelo, pero en el proceso se lastimo su espalda en algunas pequeñas rocas que había allí… dio un gesto de dolor, ¡que bien! Esto seguro dejaría una marca.

Suspiro y observo al pequeño niño mirarla con curiosidad y asombro, ella sonrió levemente en el – Hola – dijo con suavidad… en lo que el parpadeo ¡era tan mono!

Contenta lo llevo con los demás que la miraban con incredulidad, tal parecía que no creían que se arriesgaría a tanto… el pequeño salto de sus brazos y abrazo a su amigo en la felicidad.

Todos observaban en la sorpresa a la niña ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte al ser tan pequeña?

Solo digamos que a Kagome nunca le gusto ser esta clase de centro de atención, así que gruño levemente… aquí Saite decidió intervenir y calmar la tensión – Ella es Kagome… una saiyayin… pero ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – pidió con total seriedad.

Algunos ampliaron sus ojos al reconocer dicha raza, ellos sabían de aquel saiyayin que había asesinado a muchos de sus hermanos… pero también de aquel que los había salvado al derrotar a Freezar.

Uno de los ancianos de aquel sitió decidió hablar – Cada vez los enfermos van en aumento… los sanadores fueron llamados por el norte para que los ayudara hace unas horas… pero aquí hace minutos comenzaron a empeorar gravemente y no tenemos con quien tratarlos debidamente… - explico apretando su bastón en la desesperación.

El joven nameku guardo un silencio - Iré en busca de ellos, díganme… - cuando iba a pedir una dirección más exacta vio a la niña yendo tranquilamente en dirección de donde los enfermos se encontraban.

Kagome entro en aquel sitió y lo que vio hizo que ampliara sus ojos en horror, como tres nameku, dos ancianos y niños estaban en camas separadas, cubiertos de sudor y contrayéndose del dolor… era terrible, - Yo los ayudare – declaro suavemente.

Saite amplio sus ojos - ¿De que hablas? – no daba razón a lo que la había escuchado decir.

- Lo que oíste… - vio que quería replicar a sus palabras – mira Saite… si no los ayudo morirán, solo… solo confía esta vez en mi, no es mucho ¿no? – desvió los ojos de él, daba un poco de vergüenza el decirlo… pero ella de verdad quería hacerlo.

Este amplio sus ojos al oír sus palabras, - Bien, hazlo – declaro con una pequeña sonrisa y asintiendo la cabeza, ella sonrió y asintió en gracias a él.

Luego su rostro se volvió frió, se acerco a la camilla y toco la frente de un pequeño – Rápido, quiero que traigan agua y paños para su fiebre… - demando pero los demás solo la miraban sin saber que hacer - ¡he dicho que se muevan! ¿quieren que se sanen o no? – grito con un gruñido.

Los nameku guerreros asintieron rápidamente con un poco de temor en la saiyayin moviéndose velozmente, Saite sonrió divertido mientras también iba en busca de agua… ella era tan extraña pero predecible a la vez.

Kagome les ordeno humedecer mientras trataban de enfriar sus frente a lo que ahora obedecieron sin siquiera chistar, entonces ella contuvo un rostro sereno… con su poder incrementado sería capaz de hacer esto.

Sin más comenzó a colocar sus manos en el pecho del nameku y cerrar sus ojos en la serenidad, para incredulidad de todos una suave luz celeste floreció de sus manos, la calidez de aquella luz fue apaciguando el dolor del paciente hasta que este quedo con la respiración normal, ella abrió sus ojos… ahora solo necesitaría descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

De esa manera continua con los demás hasta que todos quedaron completamente curados, dando un pequeño suspiro dio la vuelta y salio de aquel sitió. Ahora se encontraba tomando sombra bajo unas de las casas ocultas… ella quería descansar un poco, así que solo se recostó cerrando sus ojos, profundo en el pensamiento.

Aunque era más estrés, se sorprendió de su propia capacidad… antes ella hubiera caído en la inconciencia debido a la energía consumida… pero ella no sentía nada, ¿tanto había incrementado sus poderes en el entrenamiento?

De pronto escucho pequeños murmullos cerca de ella así que con lentitud abrió sus ojos encontrándose con un grupo de niños nameku en los que incluían a Kise y su amigo, que la miraban con asombro y curiosidad… no pudo evitar alzar una ceja en diversión.

- Perdón por despertarla… ¡pero queríamos darles las gracias por salvar a nuestros amigos! – se inclino Kise lindamente.

- ¡Hai! ¡además como derroto esos horribles monstruos! ¡fue tan asombroso! – declaro otro en lo que comenzaron a decir lo magnifico y muy fuerte que era, ella solo sonreí en su ingenuidad… hasta que un ruido extraño hizo guiar su atención de ella.

- Bueno… creo que me dio un poco de hambre – sonrió debutativa, los pequeños rieron de buena gana en su vergüenza.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga un poco de agua? – pregunto Kise con los ojos brillantes a ella. La niña lo miro con una gotita de sudor… pero quizás podría sacar provecho.

- No, tome demasiada agua por hoy… pero, ¿saben si no hay árboles frutales o algo cerca? – cuestiono mirándolos fijamente, ¡ella estaría encantada de cualquier fruta jugosa en este momento!

Pero los niños solo la miraban con confusión, ella suspiro derrotada – No importa… estaré bien, pero ustedes pueden ir a jugar si quieren – dio una pequeña sonrisa en ellos.

Ellos la devolvieron brillante – Esta bien ¡nos vemos Kagome san! – grito Kise yendo con los niños corriendo a otro lado.

¿Kagome san?, unos minutos después sintió otra presencia cerca suyo - ¿Pasa algo? – cuestiono al joven namek, este solo giro su rostro y lanzo algo a ella.

Agarrándolo fácilmente ella parpadeo de sorpresa… era una especie de fruta rosada, - Gracias – dijo con suavidad y procedió a comerla casi golosamente, sonrió en el gusto… ¡era la fruta más dulce que había probado en su vida!

El solo asintió mientras la miraba comer… para el era algo muy extraño, pero había oído a Tenten y el patriarca decir que estos seres consumían alimentos sólidos, negó su cabeza con suavidad.

– _Kagome san_… - ella lo miro confundida – eso significa que te tienen respeto… estos niños son de clase guerrero como mi hermano… por lo que ver a alguien tan fuerte y "heroico" como tu… en pocas palabras, eres su nuevo héroe – explico sonriendo.

Kagome proceso lo que quería decir… una sola palabra en su mente "héroe", ella asintió lentamente mientras sus mejillas enrojecían levemente… nunca le habían dicho algo como eso, al menos no ha ella. El nameku sonrió en aquella mueca tierna.

- Por cierto… ¿Cómo aprendiste a curar de aquella manera? ¿todos los saiyayin pueden hacerlo?... hasta los nameku no pueden sin desfallecer… y entre varios para lograrlo – enfatizo con voz casual, dándose de apoco a hablar con la niña tranquilamente.

- Pues en la Tierra durante uno de mis viajes lo aprendí, al concentrar mi energía con mi aura o esencia… puedo derramarlo en la curación – trato de explicarlo con sencillez, el asintió levemente intentando imaginar lo que le describía – y a tu segunda pregunta… no lo se, pero siempre creí que al dedicar esfuerzo… nadie puede decir que no lo lograra – sip, ella lo sabía casi mejor que nadie.

El nameku reflexiono en sus palabras y asintió, - Veo… - de pronto su rostro se volvió serio – los ancianos me hablaron sobre quien los ataco… - el rostro de Kagome se volvió a el con seriedad – dicen que hoy aquellos seres aparecieron de repente… y al parecer sus intenciones eran las esferas del dragón – dijo lentamente.

- También son de alguna manera los causantes traían ropas casi idénticas a las tuyas… lo que explica que se hayan sorprendido tanto al ver que nos ayudabas – explico mirándola de reojo.

Kagome quedo mirando el piso mientras pensaba, ella tenía idea que tanto los saiyayin como los soldados que pertenecían a ese tirano habían compartido un estilo parecido en uniforme… pero se supone que todos ellos se habían acabado al morir Freezar!

- No estoy segura… pero debemos encontrarlos… no será nada bueno si logran tener las esferas del dragón – miro directamente a sus ojos en lo que asintió seriamente.

Saite se puso de pie, - Si ese es el caso… ¡tendremos que localizarlos rápidamente! – apretó sus puños un poco en la preocupación, no solo por saber que aquellas criaturas viles harían atrocidades a su gente para conseguir las esferas… sino que también seguramente su deseo sería algo desastroso que debían evitar.

Kagome se levanto, sin hacer caso a las picaduras de dolor en su espalda - ¿Cómo lo haremos? No tenemos con que localizar las esferas – susurro con decepción, solo si hubiera sabido… además ¡Kakaroto recién vendría por ella para el fin del día!

Este dio una sonrisa muy presumible – No es un problema – al ver su confusión aumento su sonrisa – pues yo mismo puedo detectar las esferas del dragón – ella amplio sus ojos ante su afirmación.

- ¡¿Q-que?! – medio grito - ¡eso es sorprendente! – vio como el nameku solo aumento su ego ante su asombro por su habilidad, ella sonrió salvaje - ¡bien! Entonces solo vamos en busca de esos aliens! – apunto con su dedo con entusiasmo.

Ella buscaría un poco de diversión en este lugar.

Ahora habían estado volando como una media hora seguida, y francamente estaba comenzando a desesperarse… ella no era muy conocida por su paciencia que digamos.

- ¿Todavía falta mucho? -

Saite dio un gesto exasperado, - Falta poco – fue la décima vez que lo decía, parecía más un niño malcriado que una guerrera poderosa y salvaje como anteriormente.

De pronto su postura se puso rígida, - ¡Es allí! – señalo la isla enfrente suyo, Kagome tenía un rostro serio… era allí… donde había sentido aquel ambiente extraño la ultima vez.

Ella asintió – Vamos – ambos fueron levitando con precaución hacía aquel sitió, aumentando sus ojos ampliamente al ver aquella gigantesca nave alienígena situada justamente allí.

Al tocar sus pies el suelo, sus enormes puertas de metal se abrieron dando paso a decenas de extraterrestres extraños con el mismo uniforme que aquel lagarto que ella había podido vencer.

- Veo que no tardaron demasiado en saber de nuestra presencia… ¿Qué planeas ahora? – cuestiono el muchacho nameku mirando de reojo a la niña.

- Tch, no tenemos tiempo para estas molestias – ella suspiro, quería pelear con alguien realmente fuerte… no estos fulanos.

- ¡Saite! – vieron como sus dos compañeros que anteriormente estaban con él habían llegado - ¡parece que necesitas una mano! ¿no? – los dos sonrieron retorcidamente tomando una posición de ataque.

Este asintió, pero antes que continuara otro llamo su atención – El patriarca nos mando que te advirtiéramos… estos canallas tienen rehenes con ellos dentro, ten cuidado… y tu también saiyayin – llamo más serio el segundo a ambos.

Ambos asintieron, de esa manera esquivando sin problemas a los soldados, entrando ellos pasaban pasillos tras pasillos - ¿Para que secuestrarían a los nameku? – cuestiono un tanto contraída la muchacha.

Saite miro con ojos fríos – Seguramente, ese idiota planea que un namek pida su deseo a Shen Long, solo en nuestro idioma este cumple los deseos – explico con una voz sin emociones.

Kagome amplió levemente sus ojos, ella no hubiera imaginado aquello… para luego volverlos determinados al haber llegado al final del corredor dando con una amplia sala llena de videocámaras bien ocultas, y un elevador al final de ella.

- Mira, mira hermano… no sabía que hubiera alguien más de Namekusein en este planeta -

- Tienes razón… ojala sea alguien divertido ¿ne? – ellos estrecharon sus ojos al ver a dos extraños, que tenían forma humana… solo que su piel era completamente azul y era gemelos idénticos.

Kagome como Saite tomaron posición de ataque – Tch, parece que realmente creen que pueden con nosotros – sonrió de lado a su compañero.

Este bufo levemente – Entonces hay que mostrarles lo equivocados que están – de esa manera ambos desaparecieron en un segundo y para sorpresa de sus enemigos reaparecieron a sus lados dando hábiles golpes que estos a duras penas esquivaban.

Sin darse cuenta, las cámaras capturaban cada uno de sus movimientos con su extraordinaria tecnología.

- Hn, es una verdadera sorpresa en realidad… un autentico saiyayin… - los ojos de un hombre oculto entre las sombras miraban intensamente la gracia de la muchacha al combatir.

- Ah… de verdad esto será interesante – se dijo para si mismo permitiendo una sonrisa maliciosa y cruel cubrir sus labios.

Ambos guerreros daban los últimos golpes a sus rivales, terminando ambos muertos debido a las patadas que cada uno le propino… la niña acomodo un mechón rebelde de su cabello.

- Eso no parecía mucho – suspiro un poco desilusionada, abriéndose repentinamente el ascensor ante ellos… caminaron tranquilamente para luego este elevarse al segundo piso.

- Pero, no creo que terminemos todavía – recalco con seriedad el namek en lo que ella asintió. Bueno… mientras tuviera un poco de diversión.

Ahora se encontraban en el segundo piso, dos enormes guerreros con cuernos en sus cabezas miraban con sonrisas socarronas abajo hacía ellos.

Ellos solo estrecharon sus ojos ante sus burlas – No crean que les dejaremos llegar al comandante… aquí terminara su paseo – dijo uno con mucha confianza.

- ¡Ustedes se arrepentirán de haber interrumpido la paz en namekusein! – gruño tomando posición Saite, mientras la saiyayin tomaba también su posición guardaba silencio.

Ella podía sentir como el poder de estos sujetos… era mucho mayor que los anteriores, no podía confiarse.

Y como lo predijo, estos sujetos podían esquivar sus golpes junto a una grandioso escudo que formaban con su extraño ki haciendo que sus intentos sean inútiles, si seguían de esa manera solo desperdiciarían su energía y tiempo… aun más de Saite, ella solo gruño… tal parece… tendría que pegar un poco más fuerte.

- ¡Saite muévete! – dijo justo a tiempo en que este dio un salto saliendo de la mira, ella junto una mano comenzando a acumular un tremendo ki en ella, que sorprendió al nameku en su poder bruto.

- ¡No podrás sobrepasar nuestra barrera! – gritaron sobre confiado los seres, aunque con nerviosismo al sentir como movía el piso levemente de la nave.

Kagome dio una sonrisa fría – Será mejor… ¡que no nos estorben! – gruño hacía ellos con molestia largando aquella tremenda energía celeste, en lo que el resplandor cegó levemente destruyendo casi por completo aquella habitación y efectivamente a sus enemigos.

Saite miro sorprendido a la muchacha, este era el poder de un saiyayin… y el patriarca le había contado que incluso había una clase mucho más poderosa… el súper saiyayin. El tembló ante la misma idea.

Pasando por aquellos sujetos para ingresar al elevador, uno de ellos hablo – N-no crean que vencerán al comandante… y el matara a aquellos nameku luego que cumpla su deseo, será el fin de todo – hablo entrecortadamente mientras tosía sangre.

Saite gruño con ira ante sus palabras – Donde los esconden… ¡habla! – lo agarro de su ropa más este ya había perecido, con molestias lo tiro al suelo nuevamente.

Kagome notando su perturbación coloco una mano reconfortante en su hombro que le sorprendió – No te preocupes… les recuperaremos – hablo con seriedad hacía el en lo que el nameku asintió más tranquilo.

Subiendo ambos en ese momento al elevador, sin que ambos pudieran pensar… que alguien les esperaría al final.

Fue al llegar que miraban cautelosos su alrededor, era una enorme habitación cubierta de pantallas por las metálicas paredes, además de estar adornada ricamente por candelabros y una alfombra roja… un tanto presuntuoso en el gusto.

Una risa rica llamo la atención de ambos, dirigiendo sus miradas se sorprendieron al dar con la vista de un trono y sentado en él se hallaba un extraño ser, con forma humanoide… solo que su cabello era totalmente blanco junto con ojos plata… no esta mal.

Ambos tomaron posición de ataque sintiendo que este sujeto… era mucho más poderoso que los demás - ¡Donde guardaste a los nameku! ¡contesta! – recrimino Saite, solo logrando que este diera un gesto de burla hacía él. Kagome estrecho sus ojos.

- Tch, me encargaré de este… - dio un paso adelante en lo que el namek asintió a ella, comenzando la batalla… Kagome se sorprendió. No era en verdad nada fuerte como le había esperado.

Logrando encajar un fuerte golpe en su mejilla, ella dio un salto hacía atrás – Que tontería… al menos creí que el líder sería más divertido – bufo totalmente indignada con el resultado. Más estrecho sus ojos cuando este sonrió.

Quizás había perdido la mente. – Eres muy fuerte mi querida saiyayin – ella gruño en el apodo ¿Quién se creía para hablarle con aquella familiaridad? – demo… ¡caíste en mi trampa! – le recrimino dando una risa maligna mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kagome iba a protestar, más su mente se agito cuando no podía mover su cuerpo… no podía ser ¿Qué le había hecho?

Cuando Saite confundido quiso ir en su ayuda, él tampoco podía moverse.

- ¡Este es mi espejismo ocular! Gracias a mis ojos… puedo inmovilizar a cualquier oponente que mire más de diez segundos fijos mis ojos con los suyos – explico con mórbida llegando frente a la inmovilizada muchacha.

Ahora ambos estaban bajo el hechizo de sus ojos, Shira limpio con su mano la sangre que salía de sus labios dando un gruñido molesto miro fríamente a la niña.

- No cabe duda eres una saiyayin… un saiyayin - dijo acercándose a ella, observando sus ojos negros fríos… y con una mirada desafiante hacía él.

Saite miraba imponente, sin poder mover salvo sus ojos… sus ojos ardían en cólera al ver como aquel sujeto se atrevía a tocar a la saiyayin que había llegado a estimar… pero confundido en sus palabras súbitas.

Kagome giro con dificultad su rostro – No… me toques, idiota – le gruño amenazadoramente, viendo su expresión de sorpresa.

- Valla, así que puedes mover tu cabeza… es sorprendente – se burlo de ella.

De pronto sonrió cínicamente – Sabes… yo estuve allí, en la nave del señor Freezar cuando destruyo tu amado planeta… - comenzó a decir viendo la mirada indescifrable en los ojos de la niña – en verdad fue algo muy gracioso de ver… - tomo la barbilla bruscamente en su mano.

Aquí vio como la muchacha amplio sus ojos – Si, Freezar en verdad los trato especialmente… creo recordar aun el rostro mortificado de su rey cuando el lo mato… realmente fue algo muy cómico – dio una carcajada llena de burla hacía ella.

Saite amplio milímetro sus ojos en aquella información, Kagome era la princesa… así que aquel rey al que se refería ese sujeto, ¡habría sido su padre!… miraba con preocupación a su dirección.

Los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a arder en furia contenida – Ahora miren por favor – una pantalla mostró una habitación donde se encontraban dos nameku junto a las siete esferas reunidas – voy a cumplir mi deseo de ser invencible… y cuando lo haga, tendré una guapa saiyayin como trofeo – dio una mirada a ella, mientras se dirigía nuevamente a aquel trono en la habitación.

La muchacha bajo su vista, cubriendo sus ojos negros con su flequillo - ¿Crees que eso me importa?... ¿que significa algo para mí el planeta en que había nacido? – su voz fría resonó ganando la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué crees que dices? Tú… - Shira cayó rápidamente al notar el poder que se reunía al alrededor de la saiyayin, comenzando a ser realmente grande y sorprendente.

- "¿De donde? ¡¿de donde consiguió tanto poder?!" – gritaba mentalmente, al igual que Saite que miraba realmente sorprendido.

Kagome dio un paso adelante rompiendo con facilidad los hilos de Shira con la que la aprisionaron, ella levanto dejando un ojo visible.

- Lo que me molesta… es que me subestimen de esa manera… - dio un grito rondando un aura amarilla a su alrededor, temblando el suelo cubierto de metal, hasta que… Kagome cambio sus ojos negros a hielos celestes y su cabello se volvió dorado como el sol, realmente se transformo en un súper saiyayin.

- Yo… soy un saiyayin, nacida y princesa del planeta Vegeta, así que no perdonare… - sus ojos celestes fríos a los plata y aterrorizados de aquel comandante – que denigren mi persona de aquella manera! – concluyo con una voz sin emociones.

- ¡U-UN SÚPER SAIYAYIN! – grito lleno de terror aquel sujeto, viendo como Kagome tomaba un paso hacía el, en un acto desesperado tomo un extraño control remoto en su mano - ¡detente saiyayin! ¡si te acercas volare en pedazos a aquellos nameku! – amenazo con el botón en su dedo.

Saite que hasta el momento había estado en shock por el invencible poder que Kagome demostró… amplio sus ojos ante sus cobardes palabras - ¡Maldito miserable! – rugió totalmente enojado.

Más a ambos sorprendió cuando la niña soltó una risa maliciosa – No me hagas reír… he dicho que no debes subestimarme, insecto – dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa cínica.

Ella solo permaneció de pie - ¡Ah! ¿esto era lo que me decías? – mostró aquel aparato en sus manos en lo que el villano no podía creerlo como aquel nameku… su velocidad habían sido extraordinaria.

- "¡No pude ver sus movimientos!" – pensaba pasmado Saite mirando como la niña rompía en mil pedazos aquel endemoniado aparato, el sonrió de lado.

- Saite será mejor que saques a los nameku de aquí – ordeno con frialdad la muchacha, mirando con fijeza aquel tipo.

Este asintió, pero queriendo ver la batalla frente suyo y los poderes sorprendentes de un súper saiyayin, telepáticamente comunico a sus compañeros donde se encontraban los nameku y las esferas "Bien, entonces iremos por ellos ¡tengan cuidado!"

Kagome se acercaba paso a paso que el cobarde aquel retrocedía – Ahora me pregunto, ¿Cómo de cómico sería acabar con tu vida? – cuestionaba sembrando el terror en él.

Saite miraba un tanto consternado – Kagome… - murmuro viendo aquel lado oscuro de la niña y sabiendo que no debía intervenir.

- ¡N-NO NO ME MATES POR FAVOR! ¡haré lo que tú quieras! ¡perdóname! – gritaba de rodillas pidiendo clemencia, viendo a la niña detenerse.

Kagome vio la patética faceta de aquel engreído, siendo un ser tan despiadado y cruel… ¿Cuántas veces sus victimas inocentes le habían rogado por sus vidas? Cerro sus puños un momento para luego calmarse.

- Tch, eres una basura… si te matara, solo desperdiciaría mi poder en vano – dijo con frialdad dando la vuelta de aquel ser repugnante – pero si te vuelves a cruzar conmigo, te matare – advirtió ahora dando sus pasos a su amigo.

Saite miro con suavidad a la muchacha, sabiendo que su corazón era bueno a cambio de aquel ser vil, más amplio sus ojos cuando aquel sujeto saco un extraña espada dispuesto a traspasarla por la espalda… directo al corazón.

- ¡KAGOME! – grito haciendo en un segundo una línea de poder de sus dedos en lo que daño gravemente la mano de aquel aliens.

La muchacha dio la vuelta un poco sorprendida - ¡Idiota! – grito molesta haciendo una gran bola de poder que destruyo fácilmente a aquel sujeto, sin dejar de el ni sus cenizas.

Allí había quedado la ambición del comandante Shira por el poder y la maldad.

"_Activado la autodestrucción en diez segundos"_ advirtió la inteligencia artificial de la maquina, ambos ampliaron sus ojos.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo – Kagome tomo de la mano al nameku, a lo que solo pudo sorprenderse al ser llevado o prácticamente arrastrado a aquella tremenda corrida.

Llegando ambos fuera a tiempo en ver como una tremenda explosión cubría toda aquella zona, dejando un lugar desolado con un enorme craquea.

Kagome aun en su faceta de súper saiyayin observaba como aquel sitió cambiaba – Sabía que el ambiente aquí… era anormal – murmuro lo ultimo volviendo repentinamente su aspecto al normal.

Saite fue capaz de agarrarla antes que cayera al suelo - ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono con una pizca de preocupación, ella mantenía sus ojos embotados.

- Tch… esto, no es nada… ah, para mí – decía entrecortadamente, y fue que el noto lo grabe que en realidad estaba, sino que también había sangre fresca en su espalda.

Aumentando su preocupación la cargo en su espalda, dirigiéndose a lo de el gran patriarca, seguramente allí estarían los demás.

Aun en el viaje de vuelta el miraba de reojo como la mirada de la saiyayin era lejana y melancólica a la vez - ¿Extrañas a tu planeta? ¿a tu raza? – las palabras salieron sin pensarlas de su cerebro.

Kagome miro con leve sorpresa para luego cerrar sus ojos – No, ya dije que no lo hago… es un planeta donde solo nací… no tiene significado para mi y si mis padres y los demás han muerto tampoco me afecta… no, no me importa – repitió abriendo sus ojos y mirando fijamente las nubes pasar.

Saite amplio levemente sus ojos ante sus palabras crueles, más al ver la tristeza que ocultaba su aura solo bufo girando su rostro adelante – Mn, mentirosa – la acuso.

Más Kagome no replico ni lo desmintió, ella solo se mantuvo observando el cielo azul.

Era ya empezando la tarde, cuando Saite bajo con la muchacha aun en su espalda, muchos nameku se habían reunido… al parecer junto al patriarca por si planeaban atacarle… y al ver quien era la pelinegra la mayoría se altero mucho.

- ¡Es una saiyayin! – decían entre sí, muchos guerreros tomando posición de ataque por ella.

Saite miro como los ojos de la muchacha se oscurecían ante su rechazo por ella y no pudo evitar gruñir realmente molesto.

- ¡Si planean poner un solo dedo en Kagome! ¡les haré pagar! – los asesino con la mirada en que muchos miraron totalmente sorprendidos.

Conocido como un guerrero realmente fuerte, muchos respetaban a Saite… y hasta Kagome parpadeo sorprendida en sus palabras, floreciendo una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Allí intervino el patriarca por ella, dándole a saber la historia, el nameku contó como en realidad ella les había salvado a todos de aquella amenaza… y ahora viendo que los enfermos estaban grabes, planeaban llamar a Porunga (Dios de los Sueños). Pero primero…

Saite miraba seriamente a la niña que giraba su rostro testarudamente – Vamos, sácate la camisa… - repitió por tercera vez, recibiendo una mirada asesina de ella que solo termino enojándole - ¡vamos! Sino no podré curarte! – volvió a intentar con el mismo resultado.

Kise y algunos niños miraban desde una esquina, ocultando su risa ante los dos… parecían dos niños peleándose.

Así que llego una idea a su cabeza – Kagome, si lo haces… te daré esta fruta – mostró la jugosa fruta en su mano, la niña miro como si fuera el dulce más delicioso del mundo.

- Tch, bien – suspiro derrotada, con mucho cuidado levanto su playera dejando su espalda descubierta mientras… en que recibió su premio.

Ella comía realmente feliz, después de todo… después de la energía que recibió, ¡comer le haría recuperar sus fuerzas con rapidez!

El nameku dio un gruñido mirando lo mal que había estado su espalda – Tendrías que haberlo dicho antes… - la regaño, recibiendo para su desgracia emocional un medio encogimiento de su parte.

Más Kagome se sorprendió en lo que hizo… el comenzó a curarla ¡solo con su ki! - ¿Cuándo… pudiste aprenderlo? – pregunto realmente impresionada.

El sonrió de lado presumiblemente mientras miraba su trabajo hecho – No creas que eres la única que puede aprender trucos nuevos – le reto a lo que ella solo rió entre dientes.

- Veo que no… Saite honey kun – le llamo a lo que este enrojeció como tomate ante su coqueteo… y sin darse cuenta tropezó de la impresión.

En lo que termino con el nameku cayendo encima de la muchacha, quien solo coloco sus manos en su pecho antes que la aplastara… y sus rostros a pocos milímetros uno del otro, con ambos sonrojados.

- Saite kun… - en ese preciso momento fue cuando el patriarca decidió hacer aparición, con unos cuantos ancianos nameku a su lado… que se sonrojaron furiosamente al ver, ejemm… la comprometedora e incomoda situación de ambos jóvenes.

El patriarca tosió levemente ocultando una sonrisa divertida – Saite, Kagome… por favor, sean más conservadores la próxima vez que hay niños cerca – y con aquel comentario se retiraron.

Murmurando los ancianos sobre el _"amor juvenil"_ en su camino.

Ambos quedaron totalmente sonrojados, Saite sentándose de un salto dio un gruñido a Kagome mientras mantenía su cara hecha una remolacha - ¡Es tu maldita culpa Kagome! – le grito acusadoramente.

Kagome parpadeo para luego reír de buena gana, que le sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez su risa – No te preocupes Saite kun… después de todo… es un amor juvenil – lo molestaba acomodándose su ropa y siguiendo detrás de los demás.

Este parecía echar humo - ¡Eres una cínica! – la acuso infantilmente.

- Lo se, lo se… por cierto gracias por curar mis heridas – dijo con suavidad mientras muchas burbujas aparecían a su alrededor de la nada.

Este se sonrojo de pena, girando su rostro obstinadamente se cruzo de brazos – Mn, lo que sea – lo desestimo como si nada, a lo que ella sonrió graciosa.

Ahora Kagome había presenciado como con aquella lengua extraña de los nameku habían convocado a Shen Long, ella amplio sus ojos al ver aquel descomunal e impresionante dragón emerger de aquellas esferas doradas.

Era sin duda una de las cosas más sorprendentes que había visto… y fue que pidieron sus dos deseos… aun cuando las opciones eran tres "_Curar de aquella extraña enfermedad a los nameku"_ y finalmente _"volver a la normalidad de los trastornos que causaron a la tierra de su planeta"._

De esa manera solo quedo un deseo pendiente y Porunga se marcho… Kagome miraba asombrada el cielo que volvía a aclarecer.

- Valla… bueno, ahora creo que esperare a Kakaroto… - saludo despectivamente a todos que le miraban sorprendidos. Ella pensaba que serían más cómodos sin su presencia… era lo lógico.

Más miro en shock cuando Kise y otros niños se prendieron de sus piernas - ¡No te vallas Kagome san! – mostraban sus ojos llorosos a ella.

Kagome suavizo levemente los suyos negros, agachándose coloco una mano en su cabeza – No pasa nada… - trato de calmarle, siendo visto esto por los nameku.

Sabiendo que habían juzgado mal a la muchacha solo por ser un saiyayin, la mayoría estaban avergonzados… Saite miro al patriarca recibiendo un asentimiento de este.

- Kagome… ¿Qué tal una pelea? – le animo apretando su puño en emoción, de verdad quería pelear con ella luego de ver lo fuerte que era.

Kagome parpadeo para luego sonreír – Bien Saite, si tanto quieres perder – se burlo, siendo vistos con asombro como ambos guerreros se desempeñaban sorprendentemente en el arte de la lucha marcial.

Fue a la tardecita que Goku vino en su búsqueda, para solo mirar sorprendido a la niña luchando arduamente contra un namek muy parecido a un joven Picoro… al instante sintió pánico.

- ¡Kagome! ¿e-esta todo bien? – cuestiono dando una risa nerviosa al ser el centro de atención, la muchacha solo asintió bajando a su lado.

- Vamos tenemos que irnos… me parece que Vegeta comienza a sospechar algo – murmuro esto ultimo, la verdad es que el saiyayin había llegado al templo sagrado al saber que Kagome estaría allí… ya que parece Bulma la buscaba para un cosplay quien sabe que.

Y solo digamos que Picoro salio diciendo que ella no podía verle en este momento… que comenzó con el enojo del príncipe, y luego de unas cuantas palabras nada amigables entre ellos… Vegeta aseguraba que derribaría en pedazos todo el lugar si no le dejaban verla.

Kagome rió entre dientes al imaginar el poco genio de su hermano – Entonces… nos veremos después – era la hora de despedirse.

Los niños miraban llorosos pero de todas maneras sonrieron a la niña siendo saludada por cada uno de ellos, Saite entonces se acerco colocando una mano en la cabeza de la muchacha para demostrar su cariño.

Kagome cerro un ojo en gusto – Terminaremos la pelea otro día – ella asintió a sus palabras.

- Hasta entonces cuídate Saite kun – sus ojos brillaron de picardía, colocándose de puntitas dio un apretón a la mejilla del nameku y viendo sus mejillas coloreadas solo sonrió con maldad.

- Te descuidaste – tarareo divertida, y Goku eligió aquel momento como el apropiado para desaparecer.

Dejando a un nameku totalmente avergonzado que recibía las miradas divertidas de todos los presentes, cerró sus ojos fuertemente como su puño… _"Esa saiyayin ¡ya le enseñare la próxima!"_ gruñía mentalmente.

Luego miro al cielo, si… entrenaría muy duro… y cuando volviera a ver esos fríos ojos azules, estaría preparado.

En el templo de Kami sama

- ¡Maldita sea nameku! ¡muévete o te mato en este instante! – amenazo finalmente el príncipe juntando energía en su mano, más Picoro solo le miraba fríamente sin inmutarse… no como el pobre Denden que miraba aterrorizado a la idea.

En ese momento Goku abrió la puerta dentro a lo que el niño suspiro hondamente – Ya Kagome puede verte – sonrió tontamente ganando de paso un gruñido de Vegeta.

Entrando agresivamente abrió bruscamente una puerta, ampliando sus ojos como los demás al ver a la muchacha durmiendo en uno del sofá de allí, al sentir el impacto abrió levemente sus ojos.

- ¿Eh?... ¿onii san? – cuestiono adormilada hacía el, más el príncipe solo suspiro ablandando sus ojos a la figura… un tanto tierna de su hermana menor.

- Vamos, en casa descansaras – la acomodo en su espalda a lo que la niña accedió con mucho esfuerzo… de verdad había tenido un día largo y agotador.

Ignorando la mirada curiosa del Nameku y la sonrisa de Kakaroto, este solo se iba con ella… más Kagome saludo con su mano a lo que respondieron.

Camino a casa, Vegeta miraba la figura dormida de su hermana menor – P-pelea… ves eres tonto… site tonto - murmuraba extrañamente entre sueños.

Vegeta suspiro exasperado… no había nada que hacer, definitivamente… su hermana menor Kagome no tenía comparación.

P/D: Ah! cuanto tiempo! Sin mas les doy las gracias a todos los que siguieron esperandome y me enviaron mensajes alentadores.

En este enero comienzo nuevamente mis actualizaciónes aunque también tengo una mala noticia, mi historia crossover: Inuyasha/ Vampire Knight por razones xx y otras por ahora no puedo seguirlas, ya más adelante lo explicare mejor.

Todo lo demás lo continuo con ansias renovadas.

¡MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOSSS!

Kagome-hime.


End file.
